Domestic
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Silly fights, meeting family members, and awkward flirting, Kaiba and Jounouchi have it all. (M/M, puppyshipping) Takes place after anime ending.
1. The Cat's Out Of the Bag

The usually quiet mansion was booming with sound. Panicked employees stomped about and the phones were ringing off the hook. A pack of reporters had taken up refuge behind the manor gates like starved animals hoping to get first dibs on the story that had just been leaked that night. Needless to say Kaiba Seto was slightly more irritated than usual. To be full on enraged however, showed lack of discipline and control, and that was something the calculated CEO was not.

"Isono! Get my lawyer on the phone," he demanded as he typed away on his laptop. The sudden media attention had the Kaiba Corp stocks booming, and had products flying off the shelves. It was too early in the game to decide of the sudden invasion of his personal life would prove beneficial or not.

"Mokuba," he said as he azure eyes cut over to his nervous little brother, "go to the kitchen and get me some coffee."

His little brother had been a nervous wreck when they first found out the story got out. Mokuba had been walking on egg shells around his elder brother, hoping to avoid the shit storm that was Kaiba Seto's anger.

"Right, sure thing Nii-sama," the raven haired boy smiled slightly and darted out of his brother's office, eager to get away from the action.

Phone calls needed to be made. Emails needed to be sent. He needed to contact his PR department and have them think of a response to put out to the media in order to placate the sudden frenzy. He needed his private investigators to find him a name, because whoever the leaked the story was going to have hell to pay.

His mouth twitched upwards at the thought of suing the bastard in court. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

"Kaiba-sama," his secretary called nervously, "five different news stations have contacted Kaiba Corp and asked for interviews with you, or at the very least confirmation or denial of the story."

"Do not release any statements until PR gets here," he barked.

His blue eyes skirted across the room as he took a visual attendance of everyone present. His body guards were posted at the door, his secretary was in the corner answering phone calls, his lawyer and PR department where in transit, Mokuba had just handed him his coffee, but where was—

He closed his eyes and sighed. No doubt that lazy ass was still asleep, " _For fuck's sake could somebody go wake him up!"_

"Calm down moneybags, I'm right here."

The familiar mop of blonde hair was leaning on the door way of his office. Jounouchi Katsuya was mentally checked off his attendance roster. He supposed it was lucky enough the blonde was awake so early, but would it have killed the guy to have changed out of his red flannel pajamas? At least he had one less thing to worry about.

"Why are ya all worked up anyway? It's not like they wouldn't 'ave found out sooner or later. Do I embarrass ya or somethin'?" the blonde asked indignantly as he walked over the taller boy's desk.

"No Katsuya you do not embarrass me," Kaiba sighed, "but my personal life should stay personal. What I do outside my professional life should not affect my company."

Brown eyes narrowed as the paperwork on Kaiba's desk was messily shoved away and Jounouchi Katsuya's pajama clad ass replaced them. The chair he had so conveniently placed next to his own was ignored as the blonde made himself comfortable atop Kaiba's desk much to the brunette's chagrin. The blonde shot the brunette a goofy grin as he tucked one leg underneath his chin in an effort to get comfortable.

"Are ya sure I don't embarrass ya? Cause yah always seem so uptight when ya take me to those 'fancy dinner meetings' or 'business parties'," the blonde teased.

Kaiba stopped typing, brought his elbows on top of his desk, and neatly folded his hands together and placed them in front of his mouth (a telltale sign Kaiba was planning to say something the blonde wouldn't like, but Kaiba would try to put in a way that wasn't too insulting to the shorter boy), "Perhaps if you bothered to attend the etiquette classes I arranged for you and didn't tie your tie like a blind man would I wouldn't be so uptight. Your table manners like that of a child's, but I will admit they have been getting better. However as I stated before Katsuya you do not embarrass me, otherwise I wouldn't bother to bring you to any public functions at all and would limit you to never leaving the mansion."

The blonde let out a loud chuckle and shot the cold brunette his million dollar smile, "I know, I know. I was just teasin', right kiddo?" he said as he motioned to Mokuba who gave the blonde a smile in return.

"So what are ya gonna tell the press anyway? It's not every day they found out a rich CEO is dating a broke colleague student, let alone another guy," Katsuya said with a cheeky grin, "But I won't be offended if ya wanna deny it all to save face Kaiba, I mean it. So long as ya still love me when the day is over I won't mind if ya tell every news station from Domino to Tokyo that ya actually hate my guts," the blonde said with a genuine smile.

Everyone in the room watched the pair out of the corner of their eye, eager to see if the cold CEO would indeed deny the entire love affair to the press or confirm the pair's relationship. Nobody could deny the blonde's kindness, especially not after he offered the brunette a cop out.

In a rare display emotion while in a professional setting the brunette reached out and smacked the blonde on the shoulder with a small smile of his own, "I'm Seto freaking Kaiba and I do what I want. If people don't want to do business with me because of my sexual orientation then they aren't the people I want as business partners Katsuya. Give it a week and some Jpop star will have worn a bad outfit on the red carpet or some actress will have broken up with her boyfriend."

The blonde leaned back and gave a warm laugh, "Be still my beatin' heart. Keep throwin' out romantic lines like that and people are gonna start to think you have a heart Kaiba."

"Go to hell Katsuya," the brunette said as he rolled his eyes.

The blonde gave him a rueful smile as he stuck out his tongue and gave the teenaged CEO the finger. He had long since become accustomed to Kaiba's offbeat sense of humor and he learned to differentiate between the taller boy's snarky remarks and bad attempts at flirting. It was their constant bickering that had gotten the two together in the first place and Jounouchi Katsuya wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"Jou?" Mokuba asked, hating to break up the sappy moment between his brother and his brother's lover, "Yugi and your friends are on the phone for you, they sound upset," the boy said as he thrust the phone out to the blonde.

"Nyeh, hang up!" the blonde whispered yelled as he refused to accept the phone, "Or tell 'em I'm not here!"

"But Jounouchi they're your friends!" the raven insisted, puzzled by the strange behavior.

"Indeed Katsuya. You've never not wanted to speak with the geek squad before," the brunette said as he watched the strange exchange, "Perhaps, there is something you aren't telling me? Or rather something you haven't told the friendship posse?"

"Nii-sama, what do you mean?" Mokuba inquired, still awkwardly trying to hand the phone to the blonde.

"Well Katsuya?" Kaiba asked eagerly.

Jounouchi Katsuya threw his hands up the air and let out an annoyed huff of air, "Alright already! Ya caught me ya stupid evil genius. After we graduated last summer and the gang went separate ways I might have neglected to tell the gang about a few things."

Kaiba lifted his hand to his heart in mock distress, "Why Jounouchi Katsuya you aren't embarrassed by me are you?"

Mokuba's dark eyes locked onto the blonde's and he swore he saw tears forming in the kid's eyes, "Is that true Jounouchi? You're embarrassed by Nii-sama? Do I embarrass you too?"

The blonde glared at the insufferable two that were the Kaiba brothers. He'd expected this from the elder, but he hadn't expected it from the shrimp. Usually Mokuba saved his childlike cuteness and powers of manipulation for the greater good, such as dessert for breakfast or an extra hour to play video games. He never thought he'd see the day the student surpassed the teacher.

"No squirt you and ya brotha' don't embarrass me, but how do ya tell ya friends that ya dating and livin' with the guy ya spent all of high school fighting with? 'Sides the gang didn't even know I was into guys," the blonde grumbled.

"Sure Katsuya, now why don't you tell that to your little friends?" the brunette said with a big smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde said as he took the phone from Mokuba and stalked out of the office, "Go to hell Kaiba."

The brunette's smirk grew as he began typing away on his laptop once more, "See you there Katsuya."


	2. Bake Sale

Before Jounouchi Katsuya _really knew_ Kaiba Seto, he'd assumed the guy had led a pretty routine life. He was very punctual. He was never late to school or to work. He was very organized. His locker was nearly pristine, and everything he needed, the brunette would store neatly into a briefcase. And above all Kaiba Seto was calm, cool, and calculated. He gave off a superior aura that just read, _"I am better than all you swine."_

But as mentioned, that was before the blonde was really thrust into the azure eyed boy's strange world. So when Jounouchi Katsuya came home from college to find the grandiose kitchen of the Kaiba manor in a complete state of disarray, the master of the mansion covered in flour, on the kitchen floor with a mixing bowl in between his legs, he wasn't all too surprised. After a week of dating he had quickly come to realize that Kaiba Seto was a very eccentric man. Several months later, he had become accustomed to the strange behavior.

He tossed his school bag onto the kitchen counter and squatted down to eye level with the teenaged CEO, "Watcha doin'?"

"The hell does it look like?" the brunette growled as he continued to stir the mixture of…whatever it was.

"Huh, well it looks like ya tryna' bake something," the blonde boy laughed, "So tell me, why is it that you, the mighty CEO of Kaiba Corporation, who has never even so much as boiled water I might add, suddenly decided to try ya hand at baking?"

His shoulders slumped slightly as Kaiba gave an aggravated sigh, "What Katsuya? I can't bake in my own damned house?"

"Sure ya can. But if ya were gonna bake why didn't you wait for me to come home? I am going to a culinary arts school to learn how to cook, in case ya forgot."

"Whatever."

"Well?" Jounouchi prodded, "Gonna tell me how ya ended up in this predicament?"

Icy blue eyes locked onto him with an angry glare, "Because Mokuba's school is having a bake sale tomorrow."

"Okay," the blonde tugged the mixing bowl out of the other's hands and wiped a bit of flour of his cheek, "But that doesn't explain why you and the kitchen are a mess."

The brunette said nothing and smacked Jounouchi's hand away with an angry huff. The blonde found the whole scene rather cute. Well as cute as a grown man assuming he could suddenly become a pastry chef after never cooking in his entire life and failing miserably could get. He had long since become accustomed to Kaiba's irritable moods and tantrums. Jounouchi liked to think of himself as a people person, and he slowly began to recognize the little "gives" in Kaiba's normally stoic face.

The twitch of his mouth, the flicker of his eyes, and the level of stiffness in his shoulders all served as hints to betray his countenance. Jounouchi became better at reading the brunette each day. He slowly came to realize Kaiba reacted best to kindness (perhaps because it reminded him of his kind hearted younger brother) but only when the kindness was from someone he trusted.

The blue eyed man had been betrayed several times throughout his short life and was very wary of anyone other than his younger brother. It had taken a while to earn the other boy's trust, and an even longer while for him to learn grasp Kaiba's odd behavior.

So with a smile the blonde stood up and stretched his hand out to Kaiba, who reluctantly accepted and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He sat Kaiba down at the breakfast bar and fetched a wet rag to wipe the brunette's face.

"I…apologize Katsuya. I was angry and I shouldn't have projected my anger onto you."

Jounouchi flicked the brunette's nose with a grin, "No harm done. No ya ready to tell me what's up?"

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably in the stool as he spoke, "Mokuba came home from school and told me that his school was having a bake sale to raise money for a class trip. I told him that he needn't participate because I could pay for the trip's fee, but he refused. He told me he wanted to be able to earn the money himself. I offered to help him bake some cupcakes, but he rejected my offer. He said he wanted you to help him instead."

Oh. So that was it. Kaiba Seto was jealous. Jounouchi couldn't help but feel flattered.

Jounouchi moved his hand up to cup the brunette's cheek and stroked the smooth skin with his thumb, "So what? The kid was just being rational. He needed someone with the most baking experience and it just so happened to be me. Mokuba didn't mean anything by it. 'Sides, he probably couldn't picture his serious Nii-sama doing something so silly. So buck up, okay?"

"Buck up?" he parroted.

"Yes ya big goof. Get up and I'll show ya how to make the best damn cupcakes possible. And then we can tell Mokuba that his big bad Nii-sama helped me make 'em. Sound good?" Jounouchi said with a smile.

"I suppose."

"Yosh! Now let's get started. I see that you've already made a few cupcakes," Jounouchi said as he moved to take a bite of the cupcakes sitting on a platter.

"You probably shouldn't—"

"Bleh!" Jounouchi swallowed the bite with a look of pain and threw the offending cupcake in the garbage, followed by the rest of the botched batch.

After he was done he turned to face Kaiba with his hands on his hips," Those cupcakes were awful! What the hell did you do? Switch the sugar with the salt? And did I taste a hint of cayenne pepper?"

The brunette glared at him, "It was a minor miscalculation on my part. You go through several bad prototypes to get to a good final product."

"Fine, I won't argue with you there. But seriously, Mokuba's class would've never made it on the class trip with those cupcakes, they would've killed them all first."

Kaiba gave him a look of ire and tugged on the blonde's ear angrily, "Fine show me how it's done than, Master Chef Katsuya."

"No problem money bags. Prepare for the best damn bake sale Domino Junior High," Jounouchi said with a smile full of mirth.

"Oh? Why not the best damn bake sale in all of Japan? Or the whole world?"

Jounouchi put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder and shook his head, "One step at a time rich boy. With you as my assistant this might take a while."

"Hn. Dully noted."

(Needless to say Mokuba's class took a wonderful trip to Okinawa later that year and Kaiba did not make any more killer cupcakes.)


	3. Morning Routine

**_I'd like to thank everyone for the favs, follows, bookmarks, views, and kind reviews. You guys are so sweet! :D_**

"K'suya," mumbled the half asleep CEO of Kaiba Corporation, "turn off the light."

"Mmm, it's not the light Kaiba, it's the sun," replied the equally as tired Jounouchi Katsuya as he grabbed the duvet covers of he and the brunette's shared bed and pulled them over his face.

"What time is it?" Kaiba asked as fumbled for his phone on the night stand.

The blonde let out a loud yawn, "I dunno. But the alarm hasn't gone off yet so we're safe."

Kaiba groaned angrily as he buried his head underneath his pillow, "It's 5:59 am, we have one minute until the alarm goes off and we have to wake up."

"Well wouldja mind shuttin' it? I'd like to enjoy my last minute of sleep in peace."

The brunette grunted and kicked at the blonde as he rolled over. He closed his eyes and tried to savor the dreaded last minute until his alarm would blare signaling that his rest was over. The brunette had been waking up at unreasonable hours for almost his entire life. Contrary to popular belief he did not enjoy having to rise so early and sleep so late. His sleep patterns had always been a bit unusual, but since Jounouchi Katsuya had moved in, Kaiba tried to fall back into a regular sleeping pattern.

Breaking his old sleeping habits he found, wasn't the hard part. The hard part came in dealing with Jounouchi Katsuya's sleep talking, constant rolling, and loud snoring. The blonde also had a tendencies to hog the covers or steal all the pillows. And more often than not Kaiba would wake up to an elbow in the gut or a foot in the face. He did his best not to strangle the shorter boy or smother him with a pillow in his sleep.

Jounouchi Katsuya also had a few complaints about Kaiba Seto's sleeping habits. For example, why the hell did the guy like to sleep with the room so cold? Jounouchi found himself waking up with the sniffles or even a full blown cold if he forgot to tuck himself into the blankets before sleeping. The brunette would sometimes latch onto Jounouchi in his sleep and wrap the smaller boy in his freakishly long arms. Jounouchi wouldn't really complain about that habit, however sometimes Kaiba would drool in his sleep and the drool would get matted in Jounouchi's hair or trickle down his neck.

The shrill cry of the morning alarm came much too quickly for either boy's comfort.

Kaiba angrily turned off his alarm and sighed. He needed a cup of coffee. He turned to stare at the mop of blonde hair still buried in the sheets. The blonde boy looked so peaceful resting in the bed, and if Kaiba didn't know any better he'd let the boy sleep for another ten minutes or so.

However he knew better. Jounouchi Katsuya was a pain in the ass in the mornings. He'd whine, bury himself under the pillows and sheets, and beg for another ten minutes of rest. Kaiba was long past the days when he would gently shake the blonde and call out his name.

"Katsuya you lazy bastard wake up," Kaiba demanded as he snatched the covers away from Jounouchi.

"No," he whined miserably, "just give me another five minutes. M'tired." He curled up in a ball and hugged himself tightly.

Kaiba grabbed his pillow and whacked the blonde, "Get up now. You have class at eight and you need to shower and eat breakfast."

Jounouchi sighed dramatically, "It only takes five minutes to shower, and I'll just grab a pop tart or something on my way out."

"Katsuya, you know you drag ass in the morning so get up early so you won't be late. And pop tarts are not a part of a balanced breakfast. As a chef you should know this."

The blonde mumbled something incoherent and Kaiba rewarded him with another smack.

"Get your ass up!" he growled.

"Just let me have another five minutes!" Jounouchi cried.

"Katsuya I am going to ask one more time before I pick you up and drop you into a cold shower."

"Okay! Okay! Quit ya nagging I'm goin'!" the blonde said as he got up and stumbled his way into the bathroom.

Kaiba followed with a tired yawn.

"Scoot ova I have to pee," Jounouchi mumbled.

The brunette glared at the shorter boy, "Well hold it. I drank two bottles of water before bed last night."

"Then just scoot ova so I can pee too!" the blonde whined as he rubbed his eyes, "If ya don't hurry up I'm gonna start peeing in the shower again."

Kaiba frowned at the blonde's threat, "Fine, fine. But don't you dare start that filthy habit again mutt."

"Whateva," the blonde said as he maneuvered around Kaiba to relieve himself, "If ya weren't so prissy this wouldn't be a problem."

"Think of me how you will Katsuya," Kaiba said as we moved to the sink to wash his hands, "But don't forget that at the end of the day it is my bed that you crawl into."

Jounouchi buttoned up his pajama pants indignantly and snatched his tooth brush. He began to angrily brush his teeth while glaring at Kaiba through the mirror. Kaiba smirked as he picked up his own tooth brush and began to brush his teeth.

Jounouchi Katsuya was many things, but Kaiba had to admit he loved the blonde's fiery nature the best. He was feisty and never missed a chance to argue with Kaiba to "put him in his place", and even though the blonde failed more often than not, he had to admire the effort. Not very many people were bold enough to challenge him.

The blonde still glared up at him as Kaiba spat and rinsed his mouth with orange flavored mouth wash. He personally hated the taste but Jounouchi claimed he like the citrus after taste.

He stood behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. As their eyes met in the mirror Kaiba's lip twitched upwards, "Don't be mad Mutt. It doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, sure. The whole brooding angry thing looks much betta on you," the blonde said as he rolled his eyes.

"How right you are," Kaiba said with an affectionate rub to the other boy's head.

"Hmph, remind me to stop strokin' ya ego or that big head of yours is gonna get even bigger."

"Hai, hai," the brunette laughed as he watched the blonde frown in the mirror, "I think. I'm gonna shower."

"Whateva," the blonde said waving him off.

"Join me," the brunette whispered as he gave the blonde a hard smack on the ass, "I'll keep the water warm for you."

The blonde flushed a light shade of pink, but feigned confidence despite the embrassed glint in his eye, "Isn't the point of a shower to get clean rich boy?"

"Perhaps," Kaiba said as he nipped Jounouchi on the shower, "Why don't we go find out?"

The blonde smiled ruefully and licked his canines, "Fine, but ya not gonna blame me if ya miss breakfast or late to work."

"But of course. So do we have a deal?" Kaiba murmured against the wonderfully tanned skin.

"You're on."


	4. Meeting the Parents

**_Thanks once again for all the kind reviews, favs, follows, and kudos! You all are so sweet! Sorry I haven't been putting out my updates as fast as I used to. I keep finding myself being bombarded with ideas, typing like half a story and then running with a new idea. :P I will be updating with the prompts that reviewers have left me next, but for now enjoy!_**

 ** _(On a side note I am not quite sure if I should bump the rating up or make a side story for more mature themes? Not sure how comfortable you readers would feel about that. If you have any opinions on the matter feel free to let me know._** ** _J)_**

Jounouchi bit his lip nervously as he stared at the front door of the Kawai household. It had been ages since he'd seen his mother _(let alone talked to her)_ and here he was, standing outside of her front door with the Kaiba brothers in tow. If it hadn't been for Shizuka's insistence, he would have never in a million years contemplated visiting her, let alone have a family dinner with her. But could he really be blamed? She did take his little sister away from him and leave him with his drunk of a father (no offence to his Pops, who was currently living at a rehab center trying to get his life back together). He didn't owe her a damn thing.

But he couldn't help but cave when he heard the desperation in his sister's voice. She just wanted them to be a family again. Who could blame her?

He especially couldn't help it when he saw the way Mokuba's eyes sparkled when he mentioned the potential "family gathering" casually at dinner one day. The kid was robbed of his family at a young age and lived with a madman for a few years after that. The kid needed a stability. He needed a family. Who was he to deny him that?

Mokuba seemed like he was on cloud nine every time they visited the blonde's father. His old man was a lot of things when he drank, but when he was sober Jounouchi could faintly remember a time when Jounouchi senior had meant the world to him. He was a damn good father when he tried to be.

After the initial shock of finding out that his only son was dating a man (a pompous egotistical but oh so lovable), Jounouchi had welcomed the Kaiba brothers into their lives without a second thought. After all, he was the only thing his father truly had left. If Jounouchi Katsuya was able to forgive his father for all the years of neglect and on the rare occasion abuse, then who was Jounouchi Mabuchi to abandon his son due to his dating preferences? Luckily his old man adored the raven haired boy (perhaps because he never got to see his daughter anymore) and they would play chess or card games whenever they visited. Even Kaiba Seto seemed to "not particularly mind" (as he stated) Mokuba having a father figure in his life. It made the blonde tremendously happy to see his little family getting along so well.

But his mother was a completely different story. He couldn't help but feel bitter resentment towards her for separating him and his sister, and for leaving him behind. In addition, she never contacted Jounouchi, and the last time he saw her was when Shizuka was recovering from her operation. What business did his mother have contacting him after all these years?

She had surely heard the news that he was dating the famous Kaiba Seto by now. Maybe it was money she was after…?

"Are you going to stare at the door all day or are you going to knock?"

The blonde sighed irritably as he glared at the brunette who held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, "M' goin, I'm just nervous. I told you not to bring the flowers."

"I'm being polite," Kaiba scoffed.

"You? My cold hearted, probably a robot boyfriend?" Jounouchi said with mock astonishment, "Is the world ending? Should I take cover?"

"Ha, ha," the brunette replied dryly, "But seriously, why are you nervous? Where's that infallible confidence of yours? Wasn't it you who once told me to 'buck up'?"

"Augh, I just—I don't know. What am I supposed to even say to her?"

He felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down to see Mokuba watching him with worried eyes, "You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to Jou-nii. We can go home if you want? Nii-sama can call the driver to come back and pick us up."

The blonde couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face. Leave it to the kid to offer him a cop out. His ruffled the boy's raven hair playfully, "Nah! We already made it this far. I can't give up now kiddo. It's important not to let your fears get the best of ya. Who knows, maybe this could turn into a good thing."

"You sure Jou-nii?" the boy asked as he swatted the blonde's hand away.

"Of course," Jounouchi said giving Mokuba a thumbs up.

"Well in that case I'm knocking now, I'm tired of standing" Kaiba said as he rapped his knuckles loudly on the front door.

Jounouchi gaped at him, "What? Ya bastard I wasn't ready yet!"

The blonde angrily reached over and pulled the CEO's ear. He seriously wasn't mentally prepared! He needed at least another good ten minutes to calm down! He tugged on the taller boy's ear, much to the other's irritation and used his free to manhandle Kaiba's collar.

"Katsuya?"

"Shit. I—Okaa-san?"

His hands immediately dropped to his side and he looked at the woman in front of him. She looked just as he remembered. She had the same auburn hair as Shizuka and his same chocolate brown eyes. She was no longer Jounouchi Nanami, but she was still his mother.

"It's good to see ya 'Kaa-san," he said nervously, "This is Kaiba Seto and his brother Kaiba Mokuba. I know ya probably didn't know that I was gonna bring 'em so m'sorry if I'm troubling ya."

"Hello," the brunette said curtly with an awkward wave.

"It's nice to meet you Kawai-san," Mokuba said, hiding behind his brother and Jounouchi nervously.

"N-no it's quite alright Katsuya," his mother replied, "It's nice to meet you boys. Why don't you all come in?"

The trio entered the modest home, and removed their shoes. Their home was very neat and rather homey, a stark contrast from the apartment Jounouchi and his father had lived at before. The walls were littered with pictures of his mother and Shizuka, and there was a tasty aroma coming from the kitchen. Whatever his mother was cooking smelled amazing, and the blonde felt his mouth watering, despite his nervousness. _Food always had a way of bringing people together._ At least that's what he was hoping would happen.

He felt a bit of weight being lifted off his shoulders when he saw his younger sister excitedly bounding towards them.

"Nii-chan! Kaiba Onii-san! Mokuba!"

She pulled the trio into a tight hug. He squeezed her back warmly and bit back a chuckle when he felt Kaiba stiffen. If anything, at least he wouldn't be the most awkward one at dinner tonight. When the hug broke apart the brunette pushed the bouquet of flowers out to the girl.

"For you," he said.

"Thank you, Kaiba Onii-chan! They're beautiful!" she said with a smile.

"We got the pink daisies because Jou-nii said they were your favorite," Mokuba supplied.

"Nii-chan you're so sweet," she said as she gave her elder brother a kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to put these in a vase. Head over to the dining table Okaa-san is just about done cooking."

"Okay…" he drawled as he reluctantly made his way over to the dining room. Kaiba and Mokuba followed closely behind him, but he felt himself freeze when he noticed another person sitting in at the dining room table. Who was that man? Was his mother…dating?

Before he could ask, his mother came out of the kitchen and set down a plate of food," Katsuya, this is Sakamoto Tenjiro. Tenjiro, this is my son, Katsuya, and his... this is Kaiba Seto and Mokuba."

"Nice to meet you young man," the man said as he stood up to shake Jounouchi's hand.

Well, shit. The blonde thought this dinner couldn't possibly be any more awkward. He stood corrected.

"Likewise, and you're Okaa-san's...right. Anyways, let's get this dinner started right?" Jounouchi said, as he shifted uncomfortably.

They all took their seats at the dinner table as the blonde tried to situate himself as far away from his mother and her boyfriend as possible. He sat with the brunette and Mokuba on either side of him and Shizuka across from him.

"Itadakimasu," they all said before digging in. He mother had prepared some curry and onigiri.

Jounouchi usually attempted to eat in a neat manner whenever he was around Kaiba, lest the brunette scold him, but he abandoned all thoughts and stuffed his face with food so he could avoid speaking to anyone. He could feel Kaiba glaring at him, but he pretended not to notice as he gulped down his glass of water.

"How is school, Nii-chan?" Shizuka asked, desperate to break up the tension.

"Yes, Katsuya. Your sister told me that you are in college now. I'm proud of you," his mother said.

"Ifs gud, ifs pwetty fwun" Jounouchi attempted to reply despite having a mouth full of food. He ended up spraying bits of food on Kaiba sleeve.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jounouchi could see Kaiba pinching the bridge of his nose. Shit. He mentally prepared himself for the impending scolding, but hoped the taller boy would remember the chat they had beforehand.

"Katsuya, that behavior is deplorable—"Kaiba began, but stopped when he felt his brother glare at him. Mokuba attempted to kick his older brother but due to his short stature he ended up kicking Jounouchi instead.

"Ow!"

Kaiba sucked in a deep breath and put on his best fake smile, "It's quite improper to speak with your mouth full, Katsuya, especially in front of company. Please refrain from using such reprehensible behavior."

He could feel himself and the two younger sibling wince upon seeing Kaiba's smile. It was quite frightening.

He swallowed his food carefully, "Right, sorry."

Kaiba could feel his mind straining as he bit back a "good boy" dog comment. He settled for rubbing the blonde's head instead, though Jounouchi still felt insulted, "All is forgiven."

"You boys seem close," Sakamoto Tenjiro said with a kind smile.

 _Maybe because we're dating,_ the blonde retorted in his head. He settled for a simple, "Yeah."

Almost as if reading his mind, Kaiba stated, "Probably because we're dating."

The blonde felt the panic rising in his chest and his face turned a bright shade of red. He angrily stomped on the brunette's foot underneath the table and glared daggers at him. _What's the matta with ya idiot?_ He mentally screamed. He heard his mother choke on her food.

"Oh…well I had heard rumors on the news and in the paper, but you can't believe everything you see on TV, right?" Sakamoto Tenjiro said with a laugh.

Everyone at the table breathed a sigh of relief. At least everyone knew now, and everyone seemed relatively okay with the matter. Though Jounouchi couldn't fathom why his love life had managed to become the pink elephant.

"Yes, that is why I find it best to be open and direct," Kaiba stated as he stomped on Jounouchi's foot to pay the blonde back.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright Katsuya?" his mother asked.

"M' fine Okaa-san," the blonde said as he glared at Kaiba, who was innocently sipping his water, "I just bit my tongue."

"Well alright," his mother said, "I'd like to thank you, Kaiba-kun, for taking care of my son. I know that he can be difficult sometimes."

"He's not troublesome at all, Kawai-san. Despite his outward appearance, Katsuya is quite capable," Kaiba said politely. A little white to the blonde's mom wouldn't hurt.

Jounouchi felt a smile tug at his lips. Leave it to Kaiba to flirt with him in front of his mother.

"Well ya quite 'capable' yaself, Mista CEO. I don't know very many other teenaged corporate tycoons," Jounouchi said as he allowed his hand to brush against Kaiba's. It wouldn't hurt to stroke the brunette's ego a bit. After all, he had been relatively well behaved.

"Hn, am I now?" Kaiba asked as he gave Jounouchi's hand a squeeze.

"Ew! Nii-sama stop it," Mokuba said with a pout.

"Who says romance is dead?" Jounouchi asked as he pinched Mokuba's cheek.

"Oh stop it Mokuba," Shizuka said with a smile, "I think it's cute that our brothers are happy."

Happy. That's exactly how the brunette made him feel. And despite the rocky beginning, Jounouchi couldn't deny that this family dinner made him feel a bit happy too. It was good to know his mother accepted him. It was at thought moment the blonde decided to forgive her. It was nice to be a family again.

The rest of the family dinner went by rather smoothly. When the meal was over, the boys helped Jounouchi's mother clear the table and wash the plates. Mokuba and Shizuka were positively radiating happiness. It was good to see their brothers' happy.

Before they left, Jounouchi's mother caught him by the arm.

"Katsuya, I know we haven't been that close since your father and I split up, but I want you to know that I love you so much. You've turned into such a fine young man and I'm glad to see that you've found happiness. Please forgive me for not being the best mother I could for you," Kawai Nanami said as she hugged her son tightly.

"It's okay Okaa-san," Jounouchi said as he hugged his mother back. How many years had it been since he hugged her last? It was good to know she cared, "I forgive you, and I love you too."

"Kaiba-kun, Katsuya, take care of each other. And please come back anytime. Next time I'll bake a cake for Mokuba-kun too," she said as trio left.

"Bye Kawai-san!" Mokuba cried happily, "Thank you!"

"Bye Okaa-san, Shizuka, and Sakamoto-san!" Jounouchi said with a big wave.

"Take care," Kaiba said as he grasped his lover's hand and lead him to the car.

Jounouchi smiled and nuzzled his nose into the brunette's shoulder, "I'm glad we did this."

A small smile tugged at Kaiba's lips as he watched how happy the blonde and his little brother were, "Me too."


	5. Reunited At Last

**Here's a quick update. :D I'm still working on the requests, but this story was ¾ complete so I decided to complete it and post it while I waited for myself to finish all my other half completed chapters. D: Procrastination is the WORST. Here's kind of a filler chapter to possibly explain any questions you readers might have!**

"So, you're dating Kaiba? As in Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp? The guy who hates puppies and children and all things fun?" Honda asked as the gang squeezed onto the couch in the Mutou living room atop Kame Game.

"Uh, yeah?" Jounouchi replied as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

He sat on the floor across from Anzu, Yugi, Ootagi, Ryou, and Honda. After finding out via social media that their best friend was dating "his sworn enemy" the gang had made plans to meet up as soon as fall break began. Yugi and Ryou had gone to Egypt. Anzu went to New York to study dance. Despite the distance, Anzu and Yugi managed to keep their relationship strong. When the two first met back up at the airport, the high school sweethearts were all over each other. Honda attended Domino University and finally started dating Miho, the girl he'd liked since high school. Otogi opened up another game shop and was still unfortunately after Shizuka, who was still in her junior year of high school.

Jounouchi drummed his fingers against the floor and frowned, "Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh no you don't Jounouchi. We've talked about everyone else but you," Otogi said with a wide smirk. He had been the first of the Yugi-tachi to find out that Jounouchi was dating Kaiba due to his frequent business relations with the other teenaged CEO.

"Come on Jou," Honda said with a laugh, "Give us the details."

"Really guys! There's not much to tell," Jounouchi argued with a frown.

"Well I must admit I am the slightest bit curious about it all," Ryou admitted.

"Oh come on Jou, just a few questions!" Anzu asked, "You'd have questions too if you were completely blinded sided by something like this."

Jounouchi flushed and picked at the hem of his t-shirt, "What's there to ask? He eats, sleeps, and shits like anybody else would."

"Oh come on, is this really coming from you? Just last year you thought that he was a robot," Honda said as he rolled his eyes.

The blonde let out aloud chuckle and shook his head, "Well I assure ya that that Kaiba ain't a robot. He's just a socially awkward billionaire with a ginormous ego."

"You forgot the world's biggest jerk," Honda added.

"Look Hon' I know Kaiba seems like a big jerk, but once ya get to know the guy he's really just—well he's not as big a jerk as ya think he is!" Jounouchi protested.

"Defending him now are you?" Ootagi teased.

The blonde let out a dramatic sigh as he looked at his friends, "Fine, go ahead and ask ya stupid questions. But m'not gonna give out personal info."

"Well I'll start with the most obvious question," Yugi said, "How on earth did you two get together? You still hated each other just last year."

Jounouchi grinned as he recalled the whole awkward process of falling in love with Kaiba Seto, "I dunno, it just kind of happened? I was walking to work one day and Kaiba kind of ran me ova in his limo? Whoa, whoa. Easy there gang, it wasn't on purpose, and he wasn't even drivin. He paid for all of the medical stuff and put up for a while when I didn't have a place to stay—try not to read too much into that. I was just havin some problems at home with my dad for a while but it's all good now. I dunno what to say, he kinda just grew on me, and I guess I grew on him too. And here we are, nearly half a year later."

"Wow, Jounouchi," Yugi said with a laugh, "That's quite a story."

"It's rather romantic if you think about it," Ryou added, "Much like your typical modern day Cinderella story perhaps."

"You callin me a girl?" Jounouchi huffed.

"Calm down Jou," Anzu laughed as she tossed at pillow at the blonde, "Ryou didn't mean anything by it. And I agree, that does sound rather romantic, considering you're dating Kaiba and all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jounouchi asked.

"She means that Kaiba's a total 'robot' as you once believed. After all you were the one who used to call him dry ice back in high school," Otogi explained, "When I first saw you two together I could hardly believe it. Kaiba doesn't look like the one to be romantic."

"He can be plenty romantic when he wants to be," Jounouchi countered.

Otogi rolled his eyes at the blonde's quick temper, "Oh? Then let's hear it."

"Fine," Jounouchi said indignantly, "One time when we were out on a date, Kaiba asked me where I wanted to eat and I said Burger World. And despite his complete and utter disgust, he did go inside with me, and he even ordered a milk shake."

"Is that it"? Anzu asked dryly.

Jounouchi tapped his chin, "Nah afterwards when we were leaving some punk called us a few choice words and Kaiba let me punch his lights out."

"Er, that's your idea of romance?" Ryou asked, secretly hoping for a much more riveting tale.

"Jou man, that wasn't romantic at all," Honda agreed.

"Well I thought that it was romantic, and that's what really counts," the blonde said proudly.

Anzu smiled at Jounouchi. It looked like he had some emotional growth during the time that everyone was gone. He wasn't the same immature boy that she graduated high school with, "You're right Jounouchi, as long as you're happy that's all that matters. So what is it that you like abut Kaiba?"

Jounouchi racked his brains for good descriptive words. He wasn't really a man of eloquent words, and he didn't want to seem silly in front of his friends. What was it that he liked about the tall brunette?

"Well, there's the obvious. He's smart, he's strong, and he's confident. But there's the stuff that nobody knows. He worries a lot, no matter how much he says that he doesn't. It's kinda nice to have someone worrying about you. When he laughs, and I mean when he really laughs and he's not doing his whole crazy 'I will destroy you all' laugh, his eyes light up. And this may sound cheesy, but Kami I swear if any of you laugh I will punch ya."

"We won't laugh Jou," Yugi encouraged.

"Well like I said it might sound cheesy, but when he says he loves me, he looks me right in the eyes. It feels like he's looking into my soul and I just know that he means it. I know he's not lying because he always says whatever is on his damned mind regardless of how anyone else may feel."

Anzu smiled. Jounouchi had definitely grown up, "That's really sweet Jou."

Honda rolled his eyes, "Enough with the sappy stuff. Let's get down to the nitty gritty. Have you and Kaiba done the deed?"

"Ooohh, now there's a question I'd like to hear the answer to," Otogi said as the gang watched the blonde's cheeks heat up.

Despite his flame red cheeks Jounouchi spoke with his voice unwavering, "Well, we live together and sleep in the same bed. I'm sure that ya can put two and two together."  
The gang looked equally embarrassed as a mental image of the pair appeared in their minds. It was hard enough to imagine their friend kissing Kaiba, let alone doing other things with him. Honda felt a bit sorry he ever asked the question, but he honestly wondered.

"So, er, who's on top?" Ryou asked despite himself.

Both Jounouchi and Kaiba were creatures of pride. It was hard to imagine either of the two willing being submissive. It was an honest question, and one Ryou knew his friends would definitely ask him if they knew he was dating Malik Ishtar. But that was another tale for another day. Today was all about the blonde.

"Ryou!" Anzu chastised as her cheeks burned, "Don't you think that's a bit personal?"

"I agree," Jounouchi said hastily. His confidence from just a moment before had instantly vanished. His friends didn't need to know all that, "Is there anything else ya little nosy asses wanna know?"

"So are you gay? I mean you've never been interested in guys before," Otogi asked bluntly, "Didn't you have a thing with Mai for a while?"

Jounouchi furrowed his brow as he considered the question. His sexuality had never really crossed his mind before. Before Kaiba, he had only been interested in girls. He liked pretty girls. They were soft and cute, and no matter how pretty, Kaiba was neither soft nor cute. And he had indeed dated Kajaku Mai for a while. But she was an older woman, far more mature and a bit beyond his years. He had been depressed for a while after their break up and he dated a hand full of girls after her, but nothing serious. A year ago, he would have never considered dating another man, let alone Kaiba Seto.

And since dating Kaiba, he had never been attracted to another male. Sure he could tell one handsome guy from the next, but he only had eyes for the brunette. So what did that make him exactly?  
"I'm not sure," Jounouchi answered honestly, "Yeah I've dated a few girls before. If dating Kaiba makes me gay then I guess I'm gay."

"Wouldn't that make you bi?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not sure if it really matters one or another to be honest. Kaiba says we don't need labels, guess I agree" Jounouchi said with a shrug.

"Is it…different Jounouchi? Him being a guy and all?" Yugi asked curiously.

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle. His friends had been taking the news better than he had hoped and Jounouchi was glad, "Yeah it's a little weird sometimes. The guy is too damn tall for his own good and I won't lie, it pisses me off sometimes. I'm used to being taller than whoever I'm datin. He may be a bit prissy, but I don't have to worry about certain things anymore. He's not overly emotional like some girls. I don't have to worry about putting the toilet seat down or him taking forever to get ready for our dates. It's simpler with a guy."

"Well I do hope you're still bathing every day," Anzu teased.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Of course I do. First of all, I come home from school every day all sweaty and smellin like food. And second of all, Kaiba would skin me alive if I tried to get into bed without showering."

"Ah, that's a good point," she mused.

"I have another question," Honda said.

"Shoot Hon, and no more perverted questions," Jounouchi replied.

"Why don't you call him Seto?" Honda asked, "Do you guys still call each other by your family names?"

Jounouchi tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Nah, he calls me by my first name."

"But nobody calls you by your first name! Not even me or Yugi," Honda said incredulously.

"Yeah, but I like the way it sounds when he says it. And it's a hell of a lot better than Makeinu, I'll tell you that. I don't know why I don't call him Seto. It's never really come up. I kind of feel like it's a personal thing he has between him and his brotha."

"Wow Jounouchi," Yugi said, "You and Kaiba-kun must be incredibly close."

"No closer than you and Anzu," Jounouchi said with a wink.

"Does this mean we can expect Kaiba to be a bit nicer to us?" Anzu asked.

"Who knows what goes on in that guy's head? I've asked him to be nicer, but if there's anything I have learned, it's that Kaiba only ever does what Kaiba wants to do."

"Well I'm sure if he was able to open his heart up to Jounouchi we will all become friends in time," Ryou said.

Jounouchi snorted, "I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you. I'm sure Kaiba bugged my phone again and is listening to everything we've said."

"No way!" Otogi cried, as he mentally cringed. He didn't want to get on the brunette's bad side by teasing Jounouchi too much.

"So he's still the same old slimy bastard," Honda said with a shake of his head.

"Watch it man. That's my slimy bastard ya talkin about," Jounouchi grunted, "Speak of the devil."

He felt his phone vibrate loudly in his pocket.

 _Kaiba Seto, Recieved 4:30 pm_

 _Play time is over. I'm coming to get you in five._

He felt himself chuckle softly as he typed his reply. He wasn't as adept with technology as Kaiba had been and he often fumbled with the keypad, resulting in many typos in his messages.

 _Didja miss me?_

 _Sent 4:33 pm_

Barely a few seconds passed before his phone buzzed in reply. Curse the brunette and his affinity for technology.

 _Kaiba Seto, Received 4:34 pm_

 _You wish_

"What're you laughing at Jou?" Honda asked.

"Ah, nothing. But I better get ready, Kaiba's coming," Jounouchi said.

"Aw, already?" Anzu asked with a pout, "We didn't even get to exchange gifts."

"I'm sure we'll have time Anzu," Yugi assured his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Jounouchi replied as he slipped his faded green jacket on, "We can hang out tomorrow. Maybe I can convince Kaiba to let you guys come over. I'm sure Mokuba will be thrilled, and he can't win if it's two against one."

There was a loud honk from outside and an abrupt knock at the door. The blonde bit back his laughter at the brunette's possessiveness as he slipped his shoes on. He opened the door and smiled at the taller boy.

"Ya totally missed me," Jounouchi said as he pulled the blue eyed boy into a tight hug.

"As if," Kaiba muttered in reply as he pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

From somewhere behind him, he heard his friends gasping in awe. Was his relationship really that interesting?

"Well we're off now," Jounouchi said with a wave, "See ya later!"

"Bye Jou! Bye Kaiba-kun! Take care!" Yugi called after them.

"Remind me," Kaiba said as he grasped the blonde's hand and tugged him into the limousine, "Why are you friends with those losers again?"


	6. Lady Killer

**I'm bad with scheduled updates. 0 here's a drabble in the mean time?**

"So," Jounouchi drawled, a bit unsure of how to bring up the topic, "Mokuba's really growin up, eh?"

"Yeah," came the brisk reply. The taller boy was currently barricaded in his office working on some new gadget. The blonde had only been privy to access because he came to deliver the brunette's lunch.

Jounouchi scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "He'll ne startin high school soon. He'll probably want to hang out wit his friends more, and stay out past curfew and stuff, ya know? There'll be parties, dances, mixers…and girls. He might even get into datin soon."

"Katsuya, don't dawdle. It's very unbecoming. What is it that you're getting at?" Kaiba retorted as he reached for his screw driver.

The blonde let out a frustrated whine. Why the hell was it always his job to play mediator? Given the manipulative and controlling nature of the Kaiba brothers it was natural that they would butt heads. But did Jounouchi have to clean up the mess every time? And Kaiba really wondered why the little imp always hid things from him.

For a genius, Jounouchi thought, Kaiba Seto lacked basic common sense.

"Well ya know how I was making ya this grilled cheese sandwich?" the blonde began as he motioned to said sandwich (or rather the remnants because it quickly devoured as soon as it was delivered).

Kaiba lifted his head to quirk an eyebrow, "Of course I do. I personally requested it."

"Ya well I was in the middle of makin ya this fine piece of culinary art—which you wouldn't know cause ya didn't even bother to taste it before shoveling it down. Anyways! There was a guest over to see Mokuba," the blonde rambled.

"I fail to see how this is relevant."

Jounouchi grunted angrily, "I was gettin there! This guest, it was some girl from Mokuba's school. Isono told her Mokuba wasn't home but she waltzes right into the kitchen anyways. It scared the shit out of me really. She stares right at me, grabs my right hand, and starts talkin so fast that I have no clue what she's sayin. She's going on about asking me for my blessing and she shoved a box of cookies with Mokuba's name on it at me before runnin outta the damn house. Total tsundere, that girl," Jounouchi explained.

"Oh, so you've met her too?" Kaiba asked as he eyed the fidgety blonde.

"Wha? You knew?"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Surely you didn't think my brother would try to hide this from me? The girl stopped by office last week to shake my hand and introduce herself."

"Ah," the blonde sighed, "That's a total relief. I thought that maybe you'd disapprove."

"It is not my place to do so. My brother is free to spend his time with the one of his choosing."

Jounouchi tapped his chin with a smile, "The girl is pretty cute, dontcha think? I bet they look nice together."

"Indeed."

"Who would've known that both of ya had a thing for blondes?" Jounouchi asked with a light chuckle.

"Pardon?"

Jounouchi cocked his head to the right and watched the taller boy thoughtfully, "Ya brother's little girlfriend or crush or whateva. The little blonde girl with the braids?"

Kaiba set his tool kit aside and frowned at the other boy, "No, the girl had short, black hair."

"Kami, Moneybags, what are you even saying? Did ya even botha to look the girl in the face when ya met her? Or were ya too caught up with ya work to give ya brotha's girlfriend a proper introduction?" Jounouchi accused.

"Of course I did," the brunette countered, "It was obviously you who was not paying attention when you met her. You must have been too preoccupied with your cooking when she came over this afternoon."

"What? No I wasn't! If ya really were paying attention then tell me her name," the blonde demanded.

"It was Muraoka Aiko."

Jounouchi paused before muttering, "It wasn't Ishihara Rika?"

Blue eyes met browns eyes. It took a moment for the thought process to register in the blonde's head while the brunette immediately realized the predicament. As if reading the other's thoughts, Jounouchi's eyes widened in shock.

"That little shit!" he hissed, "He has two girlfriends?"


	7. In Another Life (AU)

**Hello again.** **J** **Two updates in week day, say what? Sorry for the random updates. I have this friend who is obsessed with AUs and even though I totally love AUs I suck at writing them. This might seem a little OOC but it's because I think that Kaiba would be a completely different person if his parents never passed away, you know? He wouldn't have that hate and coldness in his heart from Gozaboru and he would still be that cute little kid from the flashbacks or mischievous teenager in this case? He might still be a sarcastic little shit, but hey, maybe that's just in his nature? I would imagine Kaiba would be around 13 or 14 here? And I think that Mokuba is five years younger in cannon so I guess he'd be 8? Sorry for rambling: P I might have another update today or later on this week, but who knows? I am way too fickle.**

 ** _Tumblr prompt from onetruepairings:_**

 ** _"We're both riding kiddie rides with our younger sibling/s and making embarrassed eye contact"_**

"Nii-chan! Can we ride that one?" my little brother squealed as he tugged on my hand.

A frown tugged at my lips as I stared at spinning Tea Cups ride, "Why don't you get on it and I watch Moki?"

"Go on and ride it with him Seto. Your mother and I are going to get us something to eat," my father said as he ruffled my hair.

"But Otou-san-," I protested.

"We'll be right back boys," my father laughed as he pulled on my mother's hand, "We'll even get you some ice cream."

"A hot fudge Sunday with extra sprinkles?" I asked.

"Sure honey. We'll even get you two scoops," my mother said with a smile.

"Fine," I said begrudgingly, "Come on Moki, let's go before the line gets too long."

I couldn't help but feel ridiculous standing in line with a bunch of children my little brother's age. It didn't help that I was the tallest one in line and tuck out like a sore thumb. I was already tall for my age, but standing in line with a bunch of elementary school kids made me feel like Dorothy in Munchkin Land. I desperately wanted to get out of line and convince my little brother to get on something else, but I couldn't resist the excited look on his face.

When our turn approached I instinctually headed for the blue tea cup. It was my favorite color after all and the least silly looking. Before we made it there a group of four swarmed tea cup and I let out a frustrated groan. Those children were like vultures.

After the shrimp mob calmed down there was only one tea cup left. The pink one. _Of course._ Mom and Dad owed me big time. I would die of embarrassment if anyone from school caught me on this thing.

We settled into the ride with my brother sitting across from me. I felt incredibly squished in the tiny tea cup and I uncomfortably tried to cross my legs.

"Let's spin it a lot, kay Seto? I wanna get really dizzy," Mokuba demanded.

I cracked a smile at the determined look on my brother's face. He wanted to get dizzy? Well whatever, kids were weird like that. When I was seven I vaguely recalled wanting to be a dinosaur when I grew up, "Alright Moki, but if you throw up I'm going to laugh."

"I won't!" he protested as the ride started up.

Together we put our hands and the wheel between us and started to spin. Mokuba cried out in excitement and I bit back a chuckle. As our cup span I couldn't help but look around us. It was a great day outside and we had only ridden half the rides so far. My eyes darted around us in search of the new roller coaster than had just opened up last week. Sure the line would be long, but maybe my father and I could wait in line with my mother took Mokuba around to ride some more kiddie rides.

Among all the childish cries I heard an unusually deep voice. My ears perked up and I looked in the direction of the strange voice.

No way!

I squinted my eyes and did a double take, just to make sure. The second time I looked back I found a familiar pair of brown eyes staring back at me. I quickly averted my eyes. My heart pounded in my chest.

Was that Jounouchi Katsuya? He was seated next to a small girl with auburn hair and an obnoxiously large stuffed rabbit. He was a classmate of mine, and annoying one at that. He was rather popular and a bit of a bully. He and his friends would often pick fights with me, although I didn't understand why. I was a good student. I was at the top of my class, not to mention my grade, and I didn't make any trouble. I didn't have many friends and I never bothered anyone. Why was I one of the main subject of his torment?

It started in elementary school. During recess one day he threw a block at my head and called me a "goody two shoes". From there it carried on to junior high. He would steal my books or pelt me in the back of the head with paper balls during our lessons. I tried to ignore it, but he always tried to goad me into fighting. When I wouldn't respond he decided to up the ante. At the beginning of this school year he put a frog in my locker. I nearly had a heart attack when the thing jumped out at me. It got mud all over my school books and my uniform. I felt so unbelievably angry!

That was the first time I physically hit the blonde. I tackled him to the ground and hit him in a blind rage. The teachers had pull us apart. I had a black eye and Jounouchi, a busted lip. I felt so guilty when my sensei scolded me and I remember crying all the way to the principal's office. I thought that after I hit him he would get the message and back off, but he didn't. Jounouchi found it hilarious and began pull more and more elaborate pranks on me.

No doubt I looked completely ridiculous! I was mashed into a tiny pink tea cup ride with my baby brother. I found my eyes wandering back to him. Would he try to start a fight with me here? Would he tell everyone at school I was on some kiddy ride? We stared at each other before I quickly faltered and looked away.

My cheeks felt heated. My day was going so well! Why did that delinquent have to come along and ruin it? I silently prayed that my parents had returned so I could hide. Parents were a safe haven. I doubt even Jounouchi would be bold enough to pick a fight with me in front of adults let alone my parents. My dad was a pretty tall. He could be scary when he wanted to.

I could feel the blonde practically glaring holes into the back of my head. As our cup made another rotation I risked another quick look at him. Our eyes met once more. He blinked a few times before ripping his gaze away and murmuring something under his breath. His the girl beside, presumably his sister gave him an enormous grin and she squealed with excitement. She seemed so small and innocent; the exact opposite of her brother. Did she know he liked to bully other people for fun?

The ride came to a gentle halt. I inwardly panicked, "C'mon Moki let's go. We have to find Chi Chi and Ha Ha before the ice cream melts,"

"But Nii-chan I wanna ride again it again!" Mokuba said as he stumbled out of the small tea cup.

I grabbed my brother's hand, "We can ride it again later. We gotta go now."

"Kay, but can I ride on your back Seto?" Mokuba asked as he wobbled about, "I feel super dizzy."

"Alright," I agreed as I hoisted him onto my back.

Mokuba wrapped his arms around my neck with a contented sigh. At least somebody was having fun. I did a quick look around before I dashed away from the tea cups. I hoped that one day when Mokuba grew up he didn't have to go what I went through. He was my cute little brother and I wouldn't let anybody bully him. It was my job anyway. Big brothers were supposed to protect little brothers.

My eyes darted around as I searched for the familiar faces of my parents. I felt the sudden urge to cling to my mother's side the way I did when I was still a child. Maybe a hug from her could make this horrid feeling go away.

"Hey! Wait up!" a voice called.

Jounouchi was tugging his younger sister and chasing after me with that giant rabbit. My breath hitched in my throat. What did he want? I tightened my arms around Mokuba's legs and put on some speed. I wasn't the most athletic person in school but I hoped that with my long legs I could leave Jounouchi in the dust.

"Hey baka! I'm talking to you!" Jounouchi shouted much to the displeasure of the parents around us.

Mokuba lifted his head off my shoulder, "Nii-chan? I think that boy is waving at you."

"Ignore him!" I huffed. My legs were getting stiff and my back ached. Jounouchi was the fastest runner in our class but I doubted he'd be able to catch while with his little sister.

A few people gave me odd looks when they saw me running through the theme park with my brother on my back. Mokuba simply smiled and waved at them. The people smiled and waved back. Little brothers were good like that. They could distract other people by being cute. It worked almost every time on my parents. Without him I would've looked like a crazy person.

My legs were throbbing and my limited amount of stamina was already running low. I ran a few more feet before I ducked behind a cotton candy stand. I let Mokuba slide off my back before I leaned against the wall, panting furiously. I wiped the sweat off my brow and looked around.

He was nowhere in sight. I gave Mokuba a triumphant smile.

"Seto why we were running away from that boy?" Mokuba asked, "Isn't he one of your friends from school?"

I made a face, "No Moki. He most definitely is not my friend. We ran away cause he's a big bully and I don't want to talk to him."

"Who would want to be mean to Nii-chan?" Mokuba asked as he grasped my hand, "You're the coolest! And you're my best friend!"

I ruffled his hair, "You're my best friend too, Mokuba."

"D'you think that Tou-san and Kaa-san really got us ice cream?"

"Of course they did," I said as pulled on Mokuba's hand as we began to walk back to the tea cup ride, "They said that would-oof!"

I felt my body bounce backward as I collided with something soft, "Sorry I—YOU!"

My grip on Mokuba's hand tightened as I glared at the familiar ginormous stuffed rabbit and the mop of blonde hair behind it. Jounouchi had one arm wrapped around the plushy and the other hooked onto his sister. Jounouchi leaned over the stuffed rabbit to look at me. He matched my glare with one of his own.

"I called you like five times. Why didn't you turn around?" he demanded.

Mokuba took a step forward and angrily pointed at the blonde, "Cause you're a big meanie and we don't wanna play with you!"

"I wasn't talking to you Chibi-tan," Jounouchi growled.

My face scrunched up in anger, "Don't talk to my brother like that, you delinquent! Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you baka. I thought you were supposed to be smart."

I clenched my free hand into a fist, "I am smart! Just hurry up and say what you want. And don't try anything funny or I'll call the park security."

"Onii-chan," said the small girl attached to Jounouchi's arm, "I want some cotton candy."

"In a second Shizu-chan," the blonde said, his face softening for a moment, "You better not tell anyone in school about this you big nerd, or I'll pound you."

"Tell anyone about what?" I demanded.

His arm tightened around the stuffed rabbit, "About-about gah you know! Me getting on that stupid ride with my sister and carrying around this thing."

"Why?" I immediately blurted out.

"Whatd'ya mean why? Cause I don't want people at school thinking I'm some kind of loser!"

"That's not what I meant," I said as I attempted to back track, "I meant why would I tell anyone? I'm not like you. I don't want to make fun of you. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a good big brother."

He paused for a moment and looked me over, "Do…do ya mean that?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes I do."

He met my eyes briefly before turning red and looking away, "You're… not so bad…If you don't tell anybody about today, then I won't tell anyone either."

"But you'll still mess with me in school, won't you?" I asked with a sour expression.

He chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Don't take it so personal. I'm just havin fun with ya."

"Yeah well it's not so fun when you're on the other end of the joke," I spat.

He rolled his eyes at me, "Oh come on. Don't be such a big baby."

My face hardened, "How are you going to ask me for a favor and then turn right back around and be mean to me again?"

"I don't know. Why are you making it such a big deal?"

"Whatever," I muttered angrily, "Come on Moki. Let's go."

Jounouchi frowned, "Hey wait loser! You don't have to go. Hey! Didja hear me ya stupid nerd!"

"Wait! Seto!" the blonde called.

I felt my eyebrow twitch as he called me by my given name. I turned around to meet him as he ran up to me.

"What?" I asked.

He scratched his chin nervously, "Look, m'sorry I pick on you. Here!"

Jounouchi shoved the giant rabbit into my arms. I struggled to wrap my arms around it and hold by brother's hand at the same time. My heart pounded inside my chest, "But why?"

The blonde crossed his arms and glared at me, "I won it for Shizu-chan but she already has a bunch of rabbits. She wanted the dolphin but they didn't have anymore. She didn't really want it, and it seems a waste to just throw it away after I worked so hard to get it. So I guess you can have it."

"Um, thanks," I said as I pet the fur idly. It was rather soft. I felt a bit awkward about accepting the gift from Jounouchi. He hated my guts, yet here he was, presenting me with a large, stuffed animal. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"Don't get the wrong idea. We're not friends or anything, and I still hate you!" he said as he stuck out his tongue.

I hid my face behind the large ears as I fought to hide my smile, "Yeah well I still hate you too."

"Good," he said with a nod, "Let's get you that ice cream now Shizu-chan."

"Okay Onii-chan," his sister said. She turned around and smiled at us, "Bye bye!"

"Bye," Mokuba responded with a big wave.

I hugged the rabbit to my chest as I watched Jounouchi walk away. So he had a heart after all. He wasn't so bad when he wasn't insulting me. He seemed like a good brother too. Perhaps one day we could even be friends. I smiled at the thought.

"That boy is weird Seto," Mokuba said, "I don't like him very much, but it was nice of him to give us the plushy. And that girl is nice."

"Yeah," I agreed softly, "Let's go find our parents."

We wandered back to the tea cup ride. I found my mother and father sitting on the bench. In my father's hands appeared to be a half-eaten hot fudge Sunday with sprinkles. My mother smiled as she waved us over.

"Over here boys!"

I rushed over to my parents before bowing apologetically, "I'm sorry we wandered off!"

My father rested his hand on my head and smiled down at me, "It's alright son. I saw you chatting with that boy from your class. It pays off to be tall, you know."

"You're not mad?" I questioned.

"Of course not honey!" my mother said as she pulled Mokuba into her lap, "But wasn't that the boy who got into a fight with you at school? He wasn't being mean to you again, was he?"

I shook my head slowly as I buried my face into the plushy once more, "No."

"He gave Nii-chan that rabbit," Mokuba added.

"How nice of him. Are you friends now?" she asked.

I considered the question carefully as I thought of Jounouchi. My face heated up once more, "Maybe."

"That's good," my father said while spooned a bit of ice cream into his mouth.

"Hey! That's my ice cream," I protested.

A small grin tugged at my father's lips, "Sharing is caring, Seto."

"Fine," I said begrudgingly, "I suppose you can have some, but I wanna sit too. This thing is heavy."

I scooted on the bench in-between my parents and smiled. I squeezed the plushy and briefly wondered what Jounouchi and his sister were doing. It turned out to be a pretty good day after all.


	8. Fluff for the soul

**Just a quick drabble.** **J**

 **OTP prompt via onetruepairings:**

 **Which one blows that straw wrapper at the other's face?**

"Mutt," Kaiba murmured shaking the blonde head in his lap, "Wake up."

"Mmmm, five more minutes," Jounouchi protested, snuggling against the taller boy's leg.

Kaiba raked his hand through the wild blonde hair and his eyes softened, "Katsuya, come on. I had Isono fetch that disgusting fast food that you like so much. If you don't get it up it will get cold."

The blonde paused thoughtfully for a moment before whispering against Kaiba's thigh, "Feed me a fry."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the childish request. He snatched a French fry from the bag and stared at it disdainfully. It was greasy and practically screamed heart disease. The brunette couldn't fathom why the blonde loved the horribly unhealthy food so much.

"Here," Kaiba said, dangling the fry above the smaller boy's face.

Jounouchi opened one brown eye slowly and gave Kaiba a lopsided grin. He craned his neck up slightly as he attempted to reach the fry without getting up. Just before his lips made contact, Kaiba plucked the fry back up and ate it himself.

The blonde gaped at him and quickly sat up, "Hey!"

Kaiba tried not to gag as he swallowed the fry, "It's not healthy to eat lying down."

Slowly the blonde eased himself off the ground. He stretched his limbs, letting out a pleased sigh when his joints popped. As he rubbed his sore neck he stared at Kaiba, who was seated on the couch, "You couldn't pick me up and carry me onto the couch?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

Kaiba handed the bag to the blonde who smiled happily. He immediately tore into the bag and dug into the food. Kaiba lifted his book to his face to hide the fond smile that threatened to spread across his face. For someone who used to be a hardened gang banger, the blonde was awfully childish.

"Danks Koiba," Jounouchi mumbled as he devoured his burger.

"Chew your food properly before speaking," the brunette chastised, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Yeah, yeah, okay mother. Want me to feed ya another fry?" Jounouchi offered.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "That won't be necessary."

"Your loss Rich Boy," the blonde said as he stuck his tongue out at the blonde. He let out an angry huff when the CEO didn't look up from his book.

The brunette flipped the page of his book, seemingly oblivious to the angry glare Jounouchi sent his way.

"Kaibaaaa," Jounouchi said in a sing song voice.

The boy in question ignored the blonde. He crossed his legs and leaned back on the couch to get into a comfortable sitting position, all the while keeping his eyes glued on his book.

"I know you can hear me," Jounouchi insisted as he popped a fry into his mouth, "We're the only ones in this room after all."

He paused for a moment, allowing Kaiba a sufficient amount of time to reply. When the brunette ignored him once more Jounouchi whined angrily.

"Kaibaaaaaaaa!"

The taller boy bit back a laugh. It was far too easy to tease him.

Jounouchi pulled out the drink and angrily searched for the straw. As his eyes settled on the object, an idea blossomed. He smiled to himself. With his teeth he tore one end of the wrapper. He poised the uncovered end of the straw at his mouth with a wry smile.

"Kaiba?" he tried again, this time in an overly sweet tone. To add effect he tacked on a pet name, "Babe?"

The brunette's thin eyebrow twitched. Jounouchi knew that Kaiba hated pet names. Kaiba lowered the book and stared at the blonde, " _What?"_

As soon as the brunette finished speaking Jounouchi blew into the end of his straw and watched with delight as the wrapper pelted Kaiba in his eye.

"Shit! What the hell Katsuya?" Kaiba grunted as he dropped his book and rubbed his eye.

Jounouchi broke out into hysterics and doubled over into the brunette's lap.

"Haha…Kami hahaha, m'sorry but ya shoulda saw yer face!" Jounouchi snorted.

Kaiba grasped his book and bopped the blonde on his head. He blinked his eye slowly and scowled when he felt an irritated tear roll down his injured eye.

"Ow!" Jounouchi protested as he rubbed his head. When he looked up and saw the tear roll down Kaiba's face he guffawed once more, "Ha, you don't hafta cry!"

"You could've blinded me," Kaiba said as he glared at Jounouchi.

"Well if it makes ya feel any betta you'd look hot with an eyepatch?" the blonde offered.

"It doesn't."

"Then lemme kiss it betta," Jounouchi said as he puckered his lips.

Kaiba rubbed his eye again as he considered the blonde's proposal. He dropped his hand and leaned forward in his seat, "Be quick about it."

Jounouchi smiled. He pressed a light kiss to his lover's eye.

"Muah!" he said as he smacked his lips together obnoxiously, "Feel betta?"

"Not quite."

Jounouchi gave him another lopsided grin. He lifted his hands and caressed Kaiba's face softly. Kaiba's lips twitched upwards as his azure eyes settled on the smaller boy's slightly chapped lips. Tilting his head a bit to the side, Jounouchi captured the brunette's lips in a loving kiss.

Jounouchi ran his tongue softly along Kaiba's bottom lip, gently teasing him. His lips moved hungrily against Kaiba's, relishing in the way Kaiba nipped at his lips.

As their lips moved, Kaiba smirked into the kiss. Dating the blonde could be a hassle at times, but he wouldn't change want it any other way.

"Muah!" Jounouchi said as he ended the kiss with a quick peck to Kaiba's nose, "Feelin betta now?"

Kaiba stroked the blonde's cheek with a soft expression, "Much better."


	9. Rainy Days

Mokuba crept up the stairs, taking small, quiet steps on the trek to his brother's room. A storm was raging outside, illuminating the dark halls for brief, fleeting, moments as lighting struck. As the thunder roared the raven haired boy hugged himself tightly. Just a few more steps and he would be standing outside his older brother's room.

It'd been a while since Mokuba had last climbed into bed with his older brother. Seto had been his comfort zone when they were younger. He was the only thing familiar and caring in the strange lonely world they'd been thrust into when their parents passed. Whenever he would curl up into bed with him, his brother would hug him tightly, and stroke his hair as he whispered kind and reassuring thoughts.

His hand hovered over the door knob as Mokuba tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. Was his brother even home? Mokuba woke with a start when the storm began and he raced to his brother's room without even thinking twice. Gently, he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Seto?" he called out tentatively.

There was a sleeping figure in his brother's bed snoring lightly. Another clap of thunder sounded, and Mokuba hurried into his brother's bed, shutting his eyes tightly and cuddling up next to the other body.

He shouldn't be afraid of storms. It was silly and irrational, but he couldn't help himself. Just a little reassurance from his brother and he would be alright. Just a few hugs and soothing words so he didn't have to sleep in fear. That's what big brothers were for anyway. To keep you safe and chase the monsters away. And Seto was the best big brother in the world, and that would never change.

A warm hand weaved its way into his hair and Mokuba let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He leaned into the gentle touch.

"Hey kid," the figure said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Coal grey eyes opened and found Jounouchi staring back at him instead of his brother. He blinked a few times as he watched the blonde sit up. His hair was tousled and his pajamas wrinkled. Jounouchi yawned loudly before patting the spot on the bed next to him intently, silently asking the raven haired boy to join him. Mokuba crawled over to his brother's lover quietly and buried his face in the blonde's chest.

"Jou-nii," Mokuba murmured, "I thought that you were going to be at Yugi's tonight?"

The blonde's hair found its way into Mokuba's hair once more and he chuckled, "Ah, yeah I was but it was kinda gettin crowded, ya know? Yugi and Anzu haven't seen each other in a while and 'sides I missed ya and ya brotha."

"Is Seto home?"

"No, not yet. What's the matta squirt?" Jounouchi asked softly, stroking the boy's hair.

Mokuba bit his lip as he considered telling the blonde, "I don't like storms."

"Why? Afraid of the dark?" Jounouchi teased.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes in an alarmingly similar fashion to his older brother, "I just don't like them."

"C'mon kiddo," the blonde said, "Tell me what's up."

"I want Seto to come home," Mokuba whispered, changing the subject, "Can you call him?"

"Not to worry Mokuba, ya brotha's on the way right now," Jounouchi said as he gave the younger Kaiba a reassuring pat on the head.

"Oh no!" Mokuba cried. He looked into Jou's eyes worriedly, "Call him right now and tell his driver to wait the storm out! I don't want him on the road during this storm!"

Mokuba shook the blonde urgently. Reaching across the bed to the night stand, Mokuba grabbed the blonde's phone and impatiently thrust in into Jou's hands. He watched with hawk eyes while Jounouchi dialed his the brunette's number and conveyed the younger Kaiba's urgent message. The raven haired boy watched as Jounouchi's brows knotted together and his lips pursed.

"I want to talk to Seto," Mokuba demanded.

Jounouchi wordlessly handed the younger boy his phone, "Seto, you have to wait out the storm okay? Don't try to come home until the storm is over!"

"Alright Mokie, I'll will. Have Katsuya keep you company until I come home," Kaiba's deep baritone voice sounded through the phone.

"You promise Nii-sama?"

"I promise," his older brother gently assured him, "Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Katsuya will take care of you."

"Okay," the younger Kaiba whispered weakly, "I love you."

"And I you, little brother," his brother said.

Mokuba reluctantly hung up the phone and turned to the blonde. Jounouchi wordlessly gathered the raven haired boy in his arms and pulled the younger boy into his lap. His long arms wrapped around Mokuba protectively.

" I don't know if Seto told you, but our dad—our real dad got into a car accident on the night of a really bad storm," Mokuba said suddenly.

"No, I didn't know that," Jounouchi whispered against Mokuba's hair.

Mokuba swallowed thickly, "I was sick and our father went into town to get me some soup and medicine. I never saw him again."

Thunder angrily boomed outside the dark room. Jounouchi pulled Mokuba closer to him with a soft sigh, "I'm so sorry Mokuba."

Jounouchi cradled the younger boy to his chest and hummed a quiet tune.

"You're a good big brother, Jou-nii," Mokuba commented as he fingered Jounouchi's pajama shirt. It faintly smelled like his older brother.

"Thanks kid. I don't get to see Shizuka often but I've always wanted to be the best big brother I possibly can be for her," he paused a moment and smiled down at Mokuba, "And I'll try to be the best big brother I can to you too."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Say, I have an idea kiddo," Jounouchi said as he tapped his chin.

Mokuba's ears perked up a bit, despite still being a bit frightened from the storm, "What is it?"

"Why don't ya spend the night with me and ya bro? We can build a pillow fort in the den and make s'mores," Jounouchi said with a big grin.

"Can we stay up and play video games?" Mokuba asked.

Jounouchi scratched his head sheepishly, "Well I don't know about all that kiddo. I don't think ya brotha wants ya staying up past curfew."

"But Jou-nii," Mokuba asked, a mischievous glint in his eye, "That's why you're the cool big brother!"

"I am?" Jounouchi questioned, "Or are you just tryna trick me again?"

"You are!" Mokuba said, jumping off his brother's large bed. He tugged on the blonde's hand with a wicked grin, "Of course you are! But you can't tell Seto, okay? He'll get jealous, so let's just keep this between you and me. And if you let me stay up past curfew we can also keep the fact that you broke Seto's fancy flower vase in his office between you and me too."

Jounouchi's eyebrow twitched as he considered his very limited range of options.

"Alright kid, but when your brother throws another temper tantrum you owe me one."


	10. Lover's Spat

Hey guys, here's a quick update while i still have wifi. :,( i have been so busy now a days i barely have any ime to write! Thank you for all the PMS, reviews, favs and follows! :Dyou guys are so nice.

"Kami Kaiba! I swear ya such a fucking asshole!" Jounouchi snarled as he slammed the door of Kaiba's office loudly. From outside his office, Kaiba's secretary jumped. She stared at her boss's door nervously before quickly she scurried away to fetch her boss some more coffee and some painkillers for the headache that Jounouchi Katsuya would undoubtedly give him.

Kaiba glared at the blonde from behind the stack of papers he was holding, "What are you barking at now?"

"Don't act all innocent ya bastard. Ya knew how much I wanted to get that job by myself. I don't need ya callin in favors and pullin strings to get me there! I definitely don't wanna get a job just because I am Kaiba Seto's boyfriend!" Jounouchi seethed, his shoulders shaking.

"Why ever not? What's wrong with using your connections?" Kaiba drawled, failing to understand why the blonde was angry.

"Because I wanted to get that job on my own! You of all people should understand what hard work and determination means!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

Kaiba scowled at he stared the blonde down, "You don't need to work hard. You don't need a job. I have more than enough money to take care of you, Katsuya."

"Unbelievable!" Jounouchi shouted, snatching the papers out of the brunette's hands, "I don't fucking need ya to take care of me Rich Boy. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. If ya don't want me to get a job then what would ya have me do? Be ya house wife? Cause lemme tell ya right now that ain't happenin."

"Those were very important documents, Katsuya. I don't need you coming into my office and interrupting my work for this."

Jounouchi balled the paper up in his fists. His eyes were dangerously lit, silently challenging the brunette, "Fuck. You."

"I'm warning you Mutt," Kaiba said, his voice dropping to a dangerously low whisper, "Get out of my office right now and go home."

Without responding, Jounouchi tossed the paper ball on the ground, watching Kaiba with defiant eyes. His body was still shaking with rage, and his palms were itching for a good fight. Jounouchi wasn't much of a violent person anymore but sometimes Kaiba pushed too many buttons. And right here, in this moment, to have the brunette stand before so self-righteously and with such blatant disregard for Jounouchi's wishes...Jounouchi wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

His fists clenched as Kaiba calmly strode over to him. They sized each other up. Jounouchi glared up at the brunette while Kaiba glared down at the blonde. The tension was obvious. It was thick and suffocating, and Jounouchi felt consumed with rage.

Kaiba seized Jounouchi by the front of his shirt and pulled him close to his face, "What did I tell you, you stupid dog? Why do you have to be so thick headed?"

Jounouchi shoved the brunette off of him with open palms. Kaiba stumbled a few steps backward before regaining his balance against the front of his desk. His eyes were ice cold while Jounouchi's burned with an unbridled flame.

"Don't ya make this my fault Kaiba. _You lied to me_ ," Jounouchi said, a bit of hurt creeping into his angry tone, "Ya promised that ya would let me get this job on my own _but you lied_."

"I did no such thing. I said that I wouldn't ask the restaurant to hire you. You never said I couldn't recommend you," Kaiba countered.

"It's the same thing!" Jounouchi shouted, throwing his arms above his head, "It's always like this with you! You never let me do anything for myself!"

"And what's wrong with that? It isn't my fault your pride won't allow you to accept help when you need it."

Jounouchi clenched his hand into a tight, angry fist, "My pride? That's fucking rich coming from you. Ya ego is so big that it could fill the entire sky! Ya a real piece of fucking work Kaiba. I don't know how anyone can stand to be around ya. And as of right now, I can't even remember why I do either."

A look of hurt crossed Kaiba's face before he schooled it into a look of disgust, "Hn. I suppose everyone was right about you after all, Katsuya. You can take the dog out of the street, but he will always be a dog. Or in your case, a dirty piece of street trash. If you can't stand to be around me anymore than you know where the door is. And if you leave, don't bother coming back. I'm done taking in strays."

That was the final straw. Jounouchi's eyes widened and he blinked at Kaiba. And before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, his feet were moving, carrying him across the room to where Kaiba stood. He pulled his fist back and then snapped it forward, crashing down onto Kaiba's face with a sickening crack. Kaiba grunted, nearly falling over his desk as he was thrown back from the sheer force of the blonde's punch.

A small amount of blood trickled down from a cut on Kaiba's cheek, but Jounouchi was too angry to care. With shock, Kaiba touched a hand to his cheek, his eyes widening at the sight of his own blood. Had Jounouchi really just hit him?

Jounouchi raised his fist once more. This time his fist crashed into Kaiba's chest, knocking a bit of wind out of him. Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. Without thinking twice he swung his left hook and struck Kaiba in the chest once more.

"Hit me back damn it!" Jounouchi cried, "Hit me back!"

His fists struck the taller boy repeatedly, each punch getting weaker than the previous. Hot, angry tears welled up in the blonde's eyes, spilling over in fat droplets.

"Hit me! Why won't ya fuckin hit me back?"

Wordlessly, Kaiba wrapped Jounouchi in his arms. Frightened, worried words clawed at his throat but his pride prevented him from calling out to the blonde. Instead, his hands found their way underneath Jounouchi's shirt, rubbing soothing circles into the blonde's back as he sobbed. The tears were heavy, wetting the fabric of Kaiba's suit. His heart pounded in his chest, and Kaiba briefly wondered if the blonde could hear it.

Gradually, the blonde began to calm down, his cries becoming quieter and less erratic. Wordlessly, Kaiba stroked the blonde, unable to find soft, reassuring thoughts to whisper to the other boy. He really wasn't good at words anyway.

When his cries subsided, Jounouchi rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and looked up at the red, angry cut on Kaiba's face. There was no way Kaiba would be able to cover it with makeup before it was properly healed. What would his employees think? What would Mokuba think? Jounouchi hadn't meant to strike him. But he was so angry, and Kaiba was so smug…

Jounouchi thumbed the cut on Kaiba's cheek, frowning when the brunette winced, "Kaiba…Kaiba I—"

"Shhhhh," the brunette whispered, pressing a finger to the other boy's lips, "It's alright. You don't have to apologize."

"But Kaiba! I-"he tried once more.

Kaiba cut him off with a hard kiss to the lips, "Don't," he said, "I was out of line."

"That doesn't give me the right to hit you Seto!" Jounouchi cried, appalled by his behavior.

The brunette pressed another fevered kiss to his lover's lips. He nipped at the slightly chapped lips, and trailed his long along the bottom of Jounouchi's lips. Jounouchi slipped his tongue through the brunette's parted lips and sighed into the kiss.

When they broke, Kaiba placed his large hands on either side of the blonde's face, cradling it softly, "You finally called me Seto."

"And I also hit you. Repeatedly. Why didn't you hit me back?"

Kaiba pressed his forehead to Jounouchi's, "Because I couldn't."

"Why not?" Jounouchi urged.

"Because despite my harsh words Katsuya, it was never my intention to hurt you, and it never will be," Kaiba whispered softly. He bit his lip, willing his pride to stand down, "I-I apologize," he faltered, "You were right. I shouldn't have interfered. You are more than capable of landing any job you so desire so long as you work hard."

"I'm sorry too," Jounouchi whispered back, "I was so angry I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I told you that you needn't apologize."

"I know, I know."

Jounouchi held onto the brunette tightly. Blue eyes watched him, silently scolding him. Kaiba reached out to push his chin up. Jounouchi traced the brunette's skinny arm with a finger.

"I love ya, Kaiba," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba shook his head, frowning a bit, "Try it once more."

"I love ya, Seto."


	11. Breakfast and Bad Attempts at Flirting

**_Hello again everyone. :D thanks again for the kudos, favs, follows, and reviews! I am still (sadly) working on those requests, but fear not! They are coming! I have a bit of a smutty M rated chapter typed up and ready to post (though idk if I'll post it) , and I am also thinking of writing another AU chapter. If you have any feedback/requests/objections to me bumping the rating up to offer leave a review/comment or PM me. Please enjoy!_**

Kaiba Seto has scars—both mental and physical. They stretched across the expanse of his back and neck, silvery and faded, and they seeped into the deepest recesses of his mind, marring his otherwise perfect form. He favors high collared shirts and long sleeve shirts to hide the markings along his flesh. He pushes people away so they can't see his melancholy and self-loathing. The only one he can't hide from is himself, and Kaiba hates that fact the most.

But Jounouchi Katsuya loves him anywhere. Kaiba is difficult and insufferable, but completely worth it. The brunette's laugh, when true and genuine, was hands down the most beautiful sight Jounouchi had ever witnessed (besides his wonderful and adorable younger sister). If Jounouchi had to go an endless cycle of snide remarks and harsh words just to see Kaiba laugh once, then that's what he was prepared to do.

"How's it coming?" Jounouchi asked with a cheeky grin. He sat at the breakfast bar, watching Kaiba's back as he prepared eggs for their breakfast.

Without turning around, the brunette murmured in a dull tone, "Well enough."

"Ya surprisingly good at this, Rich Boy."

Kaiba turns his head, slightly glaring at the blonde for his teasing tone. The brunette was good at dishing out insults, but he was rather touchy about receiving them. Jounouchi smiled sheepishly.

"Of course Nii-sama is good! He makes the best eggs for breakfast ever," Mokuba commented, quick to defend his older brother.

"Better than mine?" Jounouchi asked.

Mokuba faltered, his eyes darting between his brother and the blonde, "Uh…well…"

"Katsuya," Kaiba threatened, "I will burn your eggs."

Jou rolled his eyes, "Oh come on baby, 'm just teasin ya. Lighten up a bit."

He walked over to the brunette and wrapped his arms around his waist, sighing contently. He peered over at the stove, smiling down at Kaiba's scrambled eggs. They were nice and fluffy.

"I told you no pet names or terms of endearment," Kaiba grunted.

Jounouchi tightened his arms with a chuckle, "Ya no fun. And how is it that you can make such great eggs, but you manage to burn everything else you cook?"

"I don't know, Katsuya. Why is it that you are such a wonderful cook but a horrible house wife?"

The blonde pouted and nipped at Kaiba's ears with his teeth, "Ya such a bastard."

"Language," Kaiba chastised as the blonde trailed his wet tongue along the shell of Kaiba's ear. Kaiba smirked and Jounouchi pressed a soft kiss to his ear. He let his hands slide up the taller boy's chest, feeling up the other boy's muscles.

"Kami, can you guys quit you're groping?" Mokuba whined, "I just want to eat breakfast in peace!"

Jounouchi chuckled, winking at the younger boy. Mokuba stuck his tongue out at the blonde, when Jou turned to grab another pan. With practiced ease, he retrieved the bacon from their fridge and began frying the bacon, intent on not stopping until the strips were nice and crispy.

With a pair of chopsticks, he turned the strips of bacon over, allowing the opposite sides time to crisp up. When he looked up, he found a pair of blue eyes watching him.

"How do you do it?"

Puzzled, Jounouchi quirked a brow, "Do what?"

"Stand it when the oil pops. You don't even have a shirt on," Kaiba said grudgingly.

Jounouchi looked down at his pajama bottoms and then up once more, "I guess ya get used to it, ya know? Just like how ya can stare at ya computer screens all day without gettin dizzy."

"Quite observant," Kaiba commented, scooping the eggs he made onto the plates for the three of them.

"Guess 'm not as dumb as ya thought, huh?" Jounouchi said triumphantly.

"Old dogs are not incapable of learning new tricks."

"Ya damn right they're not—hey! Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Katsuya?" Kaiba asked innocently.

Jounouchi frowned as he placed the bacon alongside the eggs, "I'm not a dog."

"I never said you were. Although, dog or not you are quite pulchritudinous."

"Puh-wha?" Jounouchi grumbled, "What the hell are ya saying about me Rich Boy? Ya know I hate it when ya use big words to insult me."

Kaiba ignored the blonde, and carried the plates over to the breakfast bar, setting them down side by side. He sat on left, with Mokuba comfortably wedged between them. Jounouchi growled angrily.

"This isn't over yet. Ya can't just call me mean names and not tell me what they mean!"

"I didn't call you anything 'mean'," Kaiba said as he settled into his seat.

"Oh?" Jounouchi grunted, "Then tell me what pul-pulchi—"

"Pulchritudinous," Kaiba supplied.

"Yeah, that. Tell me what it means!" Jounouchi protested. He munched on his breakfast angrily and sent the brunette a glare over Mokuba's head.

"Look it up."

Jounouchi's eyes flashed angrily, "Gah! You are such a prick, just tell me what that stupid word means!"

Mokuba slammed his fork down on the table angrily, "Pulchritudinous, meaning physically attractive; breathtakingly beautiful; comely. Now will you stop arguing so I can enjoy my breakfast?"

Jounouchi gaped, his mouth opening and closing. He watched as the Kaiba brothers ate their breakfast normally, ignoring his look of awe. Kaiba in particular stared forward absent mindedly as he ate his eggs. A pleasant smile spread across the blonde's face, spanning from ear to ear.

He twirled his fork and batted his eyelashes, "Ya think I'm beautiful Set?"

"Indeed," Kaiba drawled, "Although you are a substantial amount more when you are not speaking with your mouth full."

"Oh?" Jounouchi asked, his tone playful, "I'd like to have a mouthful of—"

"Jou-nii!" Mokuba exclaimed, glaring at the blonde.

Jounouchi slumped forward in his seat, "What? I wasn't gonna say anything bad."

"Then what were you going to say?" the raven haired boy challenged.

"Indeed," Kaiba agreed, "Let's hear it."

Jounouchi licked his lips. Both brothers watched him eagerly. His cheeks flushed, "Never mind."

"That's what I thought," Mokuba said.

Jounouchi rolled his eyes. What a smart little brat. Just like his elder brother. Jounouchi's heart still raced in his chest as he thought back on what the taller boy said. Beautiful. Never in his life had one word held so much meaning. It meant the world to hear it from the stoic brunette. Jounouchi grinned.

Kaiba Seto wasn't one to toss on freebees or compliments just for the hell of it. He was quick, and blunt; saying whatever was in his mind. It felt nice to know the other boy held him in such a high regard. Sure their relationship was strong enough, but it didn't hurt to receive some form of reassurance every once in a while. Even the happy go lucky Jounouchi Katsuya could use a boost to his ego.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone glaring at him. He looked up and locked eyes with an irritated Mokuba. The other boy's lips were pulled downwards into a tight frown.

"Jou-nii, it's wonderful to know that you and Seto are getting along well, but, that was MY FOOT. I would appreciate it if you didn't try to play footsies with my brother while I am in the room," Mokuba said in an exasperated tone.

"Right, sorry, sorry," the blonde said, ruffling the younger boy's head.

"Thank you," Mokuba said, "And that goes for you too Nii-sama."

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother's demand, "If you insist."

"I do," Mokuba said, "Now let's hope we can get through the rest of breakfast without any more bad attempts at flirting."


	12. Ain't Nothin But a Hound Dog

**Hello again everyone! I've decided to bump the fic up to M for future adult content so fair warning. Skip this chapter if you're not interested. I've noticed a lot of times fics can get a bit wild and unrealistic when it comes to sex, be it gay or straight. I'm not saying that you need to try it in order to write about it, but proper research here and there could make things a bit better. (Because in actuality, not all gay men are always into anal sex or penetration. )And anybody who's had anal sex knows that going unprepared hurts like a bitch, and is most often a total mood killer.)**

 **But anyways, I have no preference over top or bottom Kaiba or Jounouchi. I feel that depending on how you view the characters, your choices could vary. I personally believe the two are interchangeable, however as we know Kaiba is a very prideful character (as is Jounouchi) but Jounouchi is quicker to show humility and compromise. Kaiba is also portrayed as a harsh and cold man, but as we all know, he can show his kind side at times. (I.e. the time he saved Anzu, his love for Mokuba, helping Yugi despite being rivals, etc). However, it is my personal opinion that Jounouchi is more open when it comes to sex, and perhaps more experienced. It kinda irks me when people portray him as a weak, and naïve virgin, cause in the manga and anime he can be an occasional horn dog. I also feel he is more open to bottoming because as previously stated, Kaiba's ego is humungous and I'm sure he would be reluctant to show his venerable side. But anyways, thanks again for the comments, reviews, kudos, favs and follows. I'm thinking of possibly adding Noah to future chapters, yay or nay?**

His fingertips brushed over the wonderfully tanned skin. He marveled at Jounouchi, who was sprawled out against the silky bedsheets, one knee pushed up to his chest and the other spread out, with Kaiba settled comfortably between them.

He pressed a series of butterfly kisses against the blonde's neck. His lips moved slow and methodically, seeking out the sensitive spots on his neck that would have the blonde groaning. The kisses were sharp, accompanied by the occasional bite here and there. Nothing too rough however, but strong enough to leave embarrassing marks.

The blonde's hands clutched at his back. They were rough and calloused, but underneath his clothes his skin was soft and supple. Kaiba ran his hands along Jounouchi's toned chest and defined muscles. Jounouchi was flushed a light shade of pink, and the color darkened when Kaiba's demanding fingers slid lower, and lower. He squeezed his brown eyes were shut and allowed his lips to curve upwards into a pleased smile.

"Kami, you're so hot when you bottom for me," Kaiba muttered.

Jounouchi gave a snort as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it into a corner, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't get used to it."

It wasn't often that the blonde agreed to penetration, but when he did, Kaiba was consumed by an undying lust. To see the fiery and prideful blonde lying beneath him so submissively ignited a fire within the brunette's chest, accompanied by a predatory hunger when the blonde watched him with challenging eyes.

He smirked against Jounouchi's bare skin and pressed gentle, open mouthed on the blonde's chest. Jounouchi tangled his hands into the brunette's hair, lightly tugging at the roots. Neither man liked to surrender control nor back down to the other, so they made it an unspoken agreement to do as they damn well pleased in the bedroom. Fighting could wait for another time.

"Ya so cheesy, Set," the blonde whined, watching as the brunette peppered soft kisses along his chest.

Kaiba looked up at him, meeting the wide brown eyes with smoldering blue ones, "I'm trying to make love to you. Or would you rather me rut against you like a crazed beast?"

The blonde gave a sharp tug on Kaiba's hair and grinned, "I'm too horny for love. Fuck me."

Blood rushed to the brunette's groin upon hearing the blonde's words, "You'll be sore tomorrow. We don't do this often enough to allow you a quick recovery."

"Don't care," Jounouchi mumbled, guiding the other boy's hand to the waist band of his faded jeans, "Stretch me out and use alotta lube and we'll be good."

"Are you sure?"

Jounouchi frowned at the taller boy's reluctant look and ground his ground against the other's large hand, "C'mon. Show me whatcha got tough guy."

"Fine," Kaiba grunted, squeezing the blonde's erection through his jeans, "We'll see how eager you are when you're nice and full."

"Guess we will," Jounouchi laughed, unsnapping his jeans. He pulled the zipper down at a tantalizingly slow place, grinning all the while.

Kaiba growled, impatiently tugging down the blonde's jeans and boxers, allowing his cock to spring free, "No need to be coy now."

Jounouchi shrugged and kicked the bottoms off the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. Their lips crashed together with a bruising force, Jounouchi moaning softly when he felt the brunette grind their hips together.

Blindly, the blonde reached for the Kaiba Corp belt buckle around his lover's waist. He messily undid the buckle and pulled the brunette's slacks down far enough to let him feel the other boy through his silky boxers.

Unconsciously, Jounouchi spread his legs wider to accommodate Kaiba's weight as he groped for the lube on the night stand. When Kaiba succeeding in grasping the small jar he sat up on the bed, opening the lid and smearing it across the fingers on his right hand. With his left, he pushed Jounouchi's knee up to his chest once more. His eyes locked on the blonde's ass.

He watched those brown eyes with anticipation as he rubbed a finger along the crack of the blonde's ass, pressing against the puckered flesh but not quite pushing in.

"Uhn, Set, come on," Jounouchi whined, pushing his hips forward.

"Begging already?" Kaiba drawled, gently pushing his middle finger into the tight heat. When the finger was pushed up to the knuckle, Kaiba's mind began to fuzz, rapidly being over taken by lustful thoughts.

The feeling was a bit uncomfortable, but Jounouchi wiggled his hips once more when he adjusted, signaling for Kaiba to begin.

"Ahhh, oh yeah Set. Just like that," the blonde breathed when the finger began to move inside of him.

Encourage by his words, Kaiba thrusted the finger in and out, working at the tight muscles and loosening them up. While the brunette fingered him, Jounouchi slid a hand down to his cock and lazily fisted himself.

"Ready for another?" the brunette asked in a strained voice. He desperately wanted to take the blonde, but as they say, patience is a virtue.

"Yeah," Jounouchi answered in a husky voice, "Open me up."

Kaiba felt his face flush despite himself. The blonde had a knack for dirty talk and he looked sinfully attractive lying against the sheets. Kaiba pulled his finger out, idly rubbing at the hole with he applied a bit more lube to his fingers. When his fingers were properly slicked again he nudged his index finger in alongside his middle finger.

Jounouchi took in a sharp intake of breathe, Kaiba frowned and kissed the inside of his knee. His fingers moved slowly at first, massaging the inside of the blonde. The brunette's fingers curled and moved in a come hither motion as he searched for the spot that would have the blonde seeing stars. Jounouchi's hand resumed its work and he began pumping himself up and fondling his balls. He let out a wordless cry when Kaiba's long fingers found his prostate.

"Nghhh," he moaned, rolling his hips, "There!"

The tight muscles were beginning to loosen a bit more and Kaiba eagerly added a third finger. He wanted the blonde properly prepared before he completely wrecked him. He rubbed against the spot inside Jounouchi mercilessly, and slapped the blonde's hand away when he tried to quicken the pace he had on his cock.

"Not yet," Kaiba murmured, giving Jounouchi's length a tight squeeze, "Not until I've had my way with you."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Jounouchi challenged, "Take ya dick out and fill me. Gimme all ya got."

"Oh, I intend to Katusuya," Kaiba replied, untucking himself out of his boxers and sighing when the cool air hit his length, "Now lie back and open yourself for me."

"Alright, alright," Jounouchi whined, using his hands to pull his cheeks apart and reveal himself to the other boy, "Don't botha with a condom. We never really do this and I wanna really feel you this time. Just warn me before ya cum inside, kay?"

"Oh? And why is that?" Kaiba asked, slicking himself up with a generous amount of lube.

Jounouchi licked his lips and Kaiba swore he saw the blonde's hole twitch, "Cause ya have the sexiest look on ya face when ya blow ya load and I wanna see it."

"Hn, fair enough," Kaiba murmured, pressing his length against the blonde's eager opening. Carefully, he slid into the blonde. He tried to steel his mind and stop whenever he saw a pained look on his lover's face. When he was finally fully seated inside the blonde, he stroked the Jounouchi between his legs, allowing him time to adjust.

It was difficult and he tried to maintain his composure. But the blonde was so incredibly hot and tight and the way his muscles gripped him…

"M' ready now Set. Go ahead and move," Jounouchi panted.

Kaiba pushed into him with short, shallow thrusts to let the blonde get used to the sudden intrusion. He felt overwhelmingly hot and sweaty but the blonde looked so gorgeous beneath him. Kaiba idly wondered if he would last long enough to properly enjoy the sight.

Jounouchi was naturally loud during sex, but when being penetrated, the blonde practically sung. His eyes were screwed shut and his mouth wide open, letting out a chorus of desperate moans and filthy words. He would grunt and growl, and claw at Kaiba's arms and back. The only time he was quiet was when he had Kaiba shoved down his throat, and even then he'd still let hums and pleased moans here and there.

"Sing for me, Katsuya," Kaiba demanded, snapping his hips forward, "Let me know how it feels."

"Uhnn, Seto!" Jounouchi whined in a high pitched, "It feels good. Really, really good!"

"And you feel good as well," Kaiba said, kissing the blonde's knee.

Jounouchi released another loud, keening sound from his throat before peeking an eye open, "More! Is that all you've got, Rich Boy?"

Kaiba's eyes hardened at the challenge, "Be careful what you wish for Mutt, or I just might flip you over and take you like the horny bitch you are."

"Next time," Jounouchi said, his lips curling up into a smile, "I know you like watching my orgasm face just as much as I like watching yours, you dirty pervert."

The brunette lifted himself to a better kneeling position, gripping the blonde's leg and using it as leverage to balance his weight. They groaned in unison at the change of position. It allowed for deeper penetration, and Kaiba eagerly exploited it, pounding into Jounouchi's tight heat. The room was silent aside from the blonde's pleased cries and the sound of Kaiba's balls slapping against the blonde's ass. His hands clutched desperately at the sheets as Kaiba fucked him with wild abandon.

His blue eyed widened when Jounouchi lifted a hand to his chest and pinched one of his pinked nipples. He rolled it between his fingers and bit his lip, "Se-Seto!" he cried.

"Katsuya!" Kaiba moaned in returned when his ass clenched around him.

The blonde's bangs were sweaty and matted down on his forehead. The sweat glistened on his chest every time he heaved or gave a shaky breath. Kaiba's thrusts had him panting and rutting back onto him, bucking and stuttering his hips. Between his legs sat his proud, swollen length, weeping with precum. His dick bounced between his legs as he met the brunette's strokes and he moaned loudly. Kaiba spat on his right and reached between the blonde's legs, finally stroking the neglected erection.

"Ah!" Jounouchi whined, his body quivering from over stimulation.

"Shhh," Kaiba whispered, quieting the blonde's whimpers with a kiss, "I'm getting close. Cum for me, whenever you're ready."

"Alright, but ya know I have an oral fixation," Jounouchi murmured, tugging's off his dick and put them to his lips.

Jounouchi's hand replaced Kaiba's, slickened with Jounouchi's own spit. He pumped his self vigorously and began pulling the fingers into his mouth, lapping them eagerly. He sucked on the digits, swirling them around with his pink tongue. Kaiba watched with fascination as the blonde's mouth greedily took his fingers and his hole greedily swallowed his cock.

Jounouchi quickened his the pace on his cock when Kaiba slammed into him, nearly pulling completely out before ramming back in. Drool dribbled out of the blonde's mouth as he sucked Kaiba's fingers and his ass cheeks shook from the strong thrusts.

"Nghhhh! More Set, more! I'm so fuckin close!" Jounouchi demanded, pulling the fingers out of his mouth and licking them.

Brown eyes met blue, both hazy with their pupils blown wide. Sweat dripped down Kaiba's neck as he pushed his bangs back and quickened his pace.

"Oh fuck! Uhnnn," Jounouchi whined.

"You look so good taking my cock," Kaiba moaned, slamming himself into his lover.

"Nghh, that's it Set. Talk dirty to me."

Kaiba blinked, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything!" Jounouchi cried, his voice wrought with desperation.

"You're so tight," Kaiba said, unsure of what to say to appease the smaller boy.

"Yeah?" Jounouchi mumbled, his chest heaving, "You're so good. Your cock feels so good pounding into me right now. I can't believe we don't do this often."

"Maybe we should. Then I could fuck. That. Cocky. Look. Off. Your. Face," Kaiba grunted, accenting his of each words with a series of thrusts that rubbed against the blonde's prostate.

"Oh shit!" Jounouchi cried, wildly tugging on his length, "Ah! Seto, fuck! I'm cumming!"

He groaned as he spilled his seed onto his hand. Kaiba groaned as he drank in the blonde's face. He was in complete ecstasy, legs wrapped tightly around the brunette's fast, biting his lips with a hungry glint in his eyes. It was almost too much. Kaiba could feel his end drawing near.

As Jounouchi's ass clenched tightly around him, and Kaiba cursed, feeling the pressure within him being released, "Fuck, Katsuya!"

Kaiba gripped the blonde's thighs, shooting his release into Jounouchi with a growl, riding out his orgasm. He had marked the blonde in the most intimate of ways, and felt immediate predatory sense of satisfaction.

He pulled out of the blonde with a grunt, a flood of cum immediately trickling out Jounouchi's ass and down his legs. Kaiba flopped down onto the bed next to the blonde, a satisfied smirk dancing across his lips. He turned his head to look at the blonde, who he knew was watching him with delighted brown eyes.

"Satisfied yet, you horny dog?"

"Very," Jounouchi purred, nuzzling his sweaty head against Kaiba's chest.

"You'll be sore tomorrow morning," Kaiba chastised.

"I know," Jounouchi said, a happy smile playing at his lips, "But it was so totally worth it."


	13. You Can Look, But You Can't Touch

**_Hey guys, I'm back! I'm out of the country right now and I will be for a while. Luckily I just bought some Wifi today! I will be updating again soon. As always thanks for all the comments/reviews, favs, follows, and kudos. :P_**

"Were you just staring at that girl?" Kaiba seethed, icy blue eyes freezing over.

The pair were roaming around one of Kaiba Corporations amusement parks with the Yugi-tachi when a horde of girls walked past the group. Normally such trivial things wouldn't serve to anger the brunette. However, one of the girls looked awfully similar to one of the blonde's many ex-girlfriends. She had the typical build, long blonde hair, full chest, and short skirt. Kaiba found the other boy staring much too long to be considered innocent.

The blonde immediately froze upon feeling the other boy's hellish glare. Jounouchi took a cautious step backward and raised his hands defensively, "No of course not!"

"Don't lie to me Katsuya," Kaiba said gritting his teeth.

"Set, I wasn't. I swear. Right Yuug?" the smaller boy protested, sending a desperate look his friend's way.

"Uh, right Jou. If Jounouchi said he wasn't staring then I believe him Kaiba-kun," the duelist extraordinaire replied, shrinking slightly under the scrutiny of Kaiba's gaze.

"No way Nii-sama, he was totally checking her out," Mokuba added with a bored expression. Normally, he tended to take the blonde's side, however the memory of Jounouchi telling the boy's older brother that he stayed out past curfew last week was blocking his normally good conscience. He smirked as a bewildered expression took over the other boy's face. Sucks to suck.

"Honestly Mutt? I thought you were done sniffing skirts," the brunette spat.

"I was NOT checkin her out!" Jounouchi protested, "Guys, help me!"

Honda cast a sympathetic look his friend's way. He threw his arm over his friends shoulder and smiled at the teenaged CEO, "So what if he was looking or not Rich Boy? There's nothing wrong with looking as long as you're not touching."

The icy blue eyes widened and Mokuba silently snickered behind his hand.

"Really Honda?" Anzu asked, unfazed by either boy's childish behavior, "Try explaining that to Miho the next time you see her."

Jounouchi buried his face in his hands, "Hon' ya not helpin!"

"Oh come on," Honda said, "It's an unspoken rule. Besides, it isn't like he was upright flirting with her or anything. I'm sure you've looked at someone else at least once or twice Kaiba."

"I have not," Kaiba responded, unimpressed, "There is no one else worthy of my attention."

Honda raised his eyebrows, "You don't have to lie man. I doubt Jou'd get mad or anything."

"Seto isn't lying," Mokuba said defensively, "Unlike Jou-nii my big brother knows a thing or two about loyalty."

"Then I guess we're just two peas in a pod ya little brat. M' sure ya five girlfriends would agree," Jounouchi huffed.

Mokuba frowned as he sent an infamous 'Kaiba glare' Jounouchi's way, "For the last time Jou-nii I wasn't cheating on anyone! I was only casually dating. I never told any of those girls we that we were exclusive!"

"Same thing!" Jounouchi said, "Just cause I was lookin that girl's way it doesn't mean I was starin at her."

"Oh yeah?" Mokuba asked, determined to get back at the older boy, "Well last week at the grocery store you flirted with the cashier so she'd give you a discount!"

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and stared at the two, "So the truth comes out."

"I wasn't flirting per say…" Jounouchi muttered, as he scratched his cheek, "I was just bein nice. Oh come on Set don't look at me like that! The carrots were overpriced and she knew it!"

"I don't give a damn," Kaiba dead panned. "Is there anything else you'd like to admit to? Is there a secret girlfriend I don't know about?"

"No!" Jounouchi wailed, "I just wanted ta have a nice time with ya Money Bags. Why do ya always have ta act so pissy? I swear m' not cheatin on ya! I would never. Okay, so maybe I was lookin at that girl a little bit, but m' sorry! I won't do it again. You're my one and only you stupid bastard."

Kaiba shifted his weight to one foot and watched the blonde with an indifferent expression, "Was that supposed to console me?'

"Yes it was jackass. Now wouldja forgive me?" Jounouchi said with a pout.

"But now you've hurt my feelings Mutt," Kaiba said with a menacing smirk, "It'll take much more than a botched apology to win back my favor."

Jounouchi's eyes widened and he shook his head wildly, "Oh no. I know that crazy ass look. I already said I was sorry. Don't be a dick."

"On your knees. Beg like the dog you are," Kaiba commanded.

"Kaiba-kun," Yugi tentatively called out, "He said he was sorry. You wouldn't really make him do that in front of all these people, would you?"

Kaiba eyed the large crowd and gave a thoughtful pause, "…Yes. I would."

Honda clenched his fists and eyed the taller boy, "I knew that you didn't change. You're still the same conceited, power hungry ass you've always been."

"Hey!" Mokuba interjected, "Don't talk to my brother like that! This is between him and Jou-nii."

"Stay out of this you dweebs. Either Katsuya gets on your knees his beg or he can have one of you geeks put him up for tonight," Kaiba spat.

"You're kicking me out?" Jounouchi asked, incredulous.

"I will," Kaiba affirmed, "If you don't do as I say."

"Come on Set, don't be like this," Jounouchi whined.

Kaiba squared his shoulders, "Don't test me."

Jounouchi chewed his lip and cast a nervous look to his friends. He didn't want to be at the mercy of the brunette's wrath, but he didn't want to be humiliated in front of his friends. What would he do if the other boy kicked him out? It's not like Kaiba didn't have a valid point. Jounouchi had been staring. He knew the other boy had a temper. Besides, if he'd caught the other boy staring at another man or even a girl, no doubt Jounouchi would fly into a jealous rage.

Maybe Kaiba was being a tad bit unreasonable, but Jounouchi had no one to blame except himself. Except maybe Mokuba, "…Alright. I'll do it."

"Kaiba, don't make him do that. It's humiliating," Anzu said.

The teenaged CEO looked at the girl with disdain and grunted, "Stay out of it. It's his own fault."

"Besides," Mokuba added with a snicker, "Jou-nii totally likes it."

"I do not you little brat!" Jounouchi protested. His face turned a bright shade of red.

"Whatever, masochist," Mokuba murmured under his breath.

"Enough stalling. On your knees, now," Kaiba demanded, pointing to the ground in front of him.

Jounouchi took a deep breath as he reluctantly walked to the spot the brunette was pointing at. His eyes darted around the theme park nervously.

"Don't look at them. _Look at me_ ," Kaiba commanded, "I am the only person you should ever be looking at."

Biting his lip and swallowing his pride, Jounouchi dropped to his knees. He fell to the ground with a soft thud. He could hear a few soft whispers and murmurs around them. His blush deepened as he looked up at the brunette.

"Beg."

"I…Seto, wouldja please forgive me? I was wrong fah looking at those girls and m'sorry. I'll neva do it again," he mumbled.

"Is that the best you can do?" Kaiba snapped, "You have ten seconds before I change my mind."

"Baby please! I shouldn't look at anyone besides ya. Ya the hottest person in the entire universe," Jounouchi wailed, hoping to appease the other boy by stroking his ego. He was desperate. He'd do anything to get the embarrassing ordeal over with. He could practically feel the multiple eyes watching them, "Ya have the sexiest voice and the brightest blue eyes I've eva seen. Ya all I eva think about. None of these girls have anything on you! I love ya and m' sorry!"

"Hn."

"Pleaseee?" Jounouchi whined, nuzzling his nose against the taller boy's leg. Pride be damned. He'd go all out if he had to, "Love ya so, so much."

"Hn," Kaiba repeated as he placed his hand atop the blonde's head and stroked his hair, "I suppose that was acceptable."

Jounouchi practically purred as he leaned into the brunette's touch. His hand was warm and his touch was comforting, "Ya forgive me?"

"I will."

"Mmm, you will?" the blonde said with a lopsided grin.

"I will. After you tell me something," Kaiba said dropping his hand to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"Anything," Jounouchi breathed, getting caught too caught up in Kaiba's touch to notice the devious look in his eyes.

"Tell me Katsuya," Kaiba said, tucking his fingers under Jounouchi's chin to tilt the smaller boy's face up, "Who is your master?"

Jounouchi's eyes widened. He recoiled from the brunette's touch and slapped the Kaiba's hand away angrily, "Are you fucking serious? Was that not enough?"

"Indulge me a bit," Kaiba drawled, "You owe me that much."

"Asshole," Jounouchi pouted.

"Who's your master?" Kaiba repeated, relentless.

"Alright! Alright! You are damn it!" Jounouchi hissed.

A cruel smirk danced across Kaiba's face, "Say it."

"What?"

"Say it. I want everyone to know," Kaiba replied.

"You're my master," Jounouchi muttered.

The brunette chuckled darkly, "How will these fine people know who your master is if you don't use my name?"

"Kaiba Seto is my master," Jounouchi mumbled.

"Louder."

The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "Kaiba Seto is my master!"

"Louder!"

"Kaiba Seto is my master!"

He cringed as a curious crowd gathered around them. They whispered and pointed at the two and Jounouchi could feel Kaiba's smirk growing. Yugi smiled at him sympathetically and Honda shook his head. Anzu was probably holding back the urge to rant. He couldn't see Mokuba, but he was sure the little imp was grinning from ear to ear. He was probably taking pictures of the whole ordeal for future black mail.

"Look at me Katsuya," Kaiba said, "Say it louder. Just one more time, loud enough to everyone to hear, and I will forgive you."

"But Seto," the blonde whined, "It's embarrassing!"

"One more time. One more time and I'll take you out to dinner tonight. My treat."

"Ugh!" Jounouchi sighed. He squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head in shame, "KAIBA SETO IS MY MASTER AND I LOVE HIM!"

There. He did it. It was quick and easy; like ripping off a band aid. He peeked an eye open. Kaiba still stood in front of him, but this time his arm was extended, offering a hand to the blonde. Jounouchi gratefully accepted, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

"I'm a man of my word. I forgive you, Katsuya," Kaiba whispered, soft enough for only the blonde to hear, "I love you, but if you ever do something like that ever again I will end you. Do you hear me, you pathetic mongrel?"

"Yeah, I hear ya," the blonde whined.

"Good," Kaiba said giving Jounouchi's hand a squeeze, "Don't let me find your eyes wandering again."

"They won't!" Jounouchi protested. He bit his lip and faced the brunette with a light pink blush dusted across his cheeks. He dropped his voice to a low whisper, peering over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening, "That was pretty kinky…I think I liked it."

"Did you now?" Kaiba asked, his lip twitching upwards.

"Oh shut up ya bastard," Jounouchi said. He laughed sweetly and shot the brunette his million dollar smile.

"Ewwww," Mokuba scoffed, "You guys are gross."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Can it short stuff!"

"Um…Anyways, do you guys want to check out the new duel dome?" Yugi offered, dying to break away from the intimate moment between the two former 'rivals'.

"Sure," the blonde said with a grin, "It's been a while since I dueled ya Yuug."

"What's the point? You couldn't duel your way out of a paper bag Katsuya," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi sucked in a deep breath, "Really Set? Ya gonna start this again? It's been barely five minutes since our last freaking argument. Do ya really wanna fight again? Cause I got my deck in the car and I'm ready to kick ya ass."

"I am doing nothing of the sort. I am merely stating the obvious. Besides, we all know that I'll kick your ass just as hard as I always kick it."

"No you won't! Sides, I almost beat you last time. I'll cream ya this time."

"I'm sorry Mutt, were you speaking?" Kaiba drawled, "Because all I hear is the sound of a yapping dog."

"I'm so done with you, Rich Boy."

"Then why are you still holding my hand, Mutt?"

"I'm not," Jounouchi argued, "You're holding my hand."

"Incorrect."

"That's it. I'm done with you."

"No you're not," Mokuba said, pushing past his brother and the blonde, "You know you like."

"No I don't" Jounouchi protested.

Kaiba tightened his grip on the blonde's hand and smirked, "Yes you do."

Jounouchi bit his lip, "Okay, maybe just a little."

Honda rolled his eyes, "You're so whipped dude."


	14. Nostalgia

_**Hey guys! It's been a while. D: here's a quick update, not my favorite chapter but oh well. :)**_

Jounouchi Katsuya, Kaiba thinks, has a wonderful laugh. Albeit, it's rather loud and obnoxious, the brunette finds it oddly endearing. He can't help but spare an affectionate thought or two whenhe hears the blonde's loud guffaws. The laugh is rich and contagious; the genuine kind that bubbles straight up from your belly and spills over like over flowing water. The sound resonates through the once quiet, and lonely Kaiba mansion, and Kaiba can't help but smile along with it. Jounouchi's laughter was childish and care free, much like Mokuba's. It's a sound the brunette could never tire of.

He adjusts his head, which is carefully cradled in the blonde's lap. The pair were nestled on Jounouchi's favorite couch in the den, directly across from the flat screen TV. The brunette did his best to focus on the book in his hands, but found himself oddly distracted.

"Seto."

"Katsuya."

"You're staring."

"Am I?"

Jounouchi gave him a pointed look. He paused the video game he was playing and frowned down at the older boy.

"Don't stop on my account," Kaiba said, lazily flicking to the next page in his book.

The blonde's frowned deepened. He pulled his lips into a tight pout and wrinkled his nose, "Well it's kinda hard to play when I can feel ya watchin me outta the corner of my eye."

"And how would you know if I was staring at you, unless you were staring at me yourself?" Kaiba asked, setting his book down.

Jounouchi raised a finger in the air, determined to argue with the other boy. He opened his mouth several times before snapping it shut. He settled for a disgruntled snort, "Was not."

"Oh?" the brunette inquired.

"Yes," Jounouchi insisted, "Ya always starin at me when ya think 'm not lookin. It was kinda cute at first but now it's gettin kinda creepy, ya know? Just cause I don't say nothin don't mean I don't notice."

"Then where would you have me look Katsuya, if not at you?" the brunette asked locking eyes with the blonde.

"'M not sayin I don't want ya to look. 'M just sayin that ya don't gotta be so weird about it."

Kaiba squinted at the blonde, processing the other boy's words, "I was… unaware I was behaving in such a manner."

"Don't worry bout it Set. I already knew ya were weird the first time we met," the blonde said dismissively.

"How so?" he inquired.

Jounouchi tapped his chin, "Hmmm, well I remember the day ya transferred to our school. Ya uniform was way too neat and ya hair was too perfect. Ya looked more like a grown man that ya did a high school student. Though ya seemed like a pretty cool guy until ya opened ya mouth and called the class rep an 'uncultured plebian' when he tried to shake ya hand."

"He was beneath me," Kaiba said defensively.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "He was being nice ya big goof. Do ya remember what ya said to me when we spoke?"

Kaiba furrowed his brows and watched the cheeky grin spread across Jounouchi's charming features, "No, I do not."

"I was late to gym and I bumped into you in the hallway. It was our first year in high school and ya were already tall as hell. Ya glared down at me and yelled, 'Watch it bonkotsu!' I was still messin around with Hirutani's gang back then, so I definitely didn't wanna back down to some snobby rich kid like you. I'm pretty sure I gave you the bird and told you to go to hell. Romantic, huh?"

Jounouchi erupted into a fit of laughter, hugging his sides tightly. Kaiba let out a quiet chuckle before attempting to hide his smile behind his hand, "I have no recollection of that incident."

"Course ya don't" Jounouchi laughed, "But if that wasn't ya first memory of me, then what was?"

"I'm not sure if I recall."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Please? I betcha it's funny."

Kaiba paused, fleeting memories of the blonde swimming through his mind, "There is one. Perhaps the earliest one I can make out."

"What is it?" Jounouchi asked, cocking his head to the side.

He shifted his gaze from Jounouchi to the book in his hands, "It's silly."

"Oh come on," the blonde whined, threading his hand through Kaiba's hair, "Please?"

The brunette relaxed at the blonde's touch, shoulders slacking as Jounouchi's fingers massaged his scalp, "I can tell you're anticipating some grand story. Sorry to disappoint you, but the memory is rather mundane."

Jounouchi's lips curved upwards into a delicate smile, "It doesn't matter. 'M just curious is all."

"Alright," Kaiba relented, eyes betraying the smile he tried to bite back, "It was the first year of high school I believe. At the time, I didn't know who you were. I'd seen you around school, but I couldn't place a name to a face. All I could remember was your messy blonde hair and your sloppy appearance."

"Hey!" Jounouchi protested. He pouted slightly.

"You didn't let me finish," the brunette laughed.

"I don't wanna hear the rest of the story if it's gonna be mean," the blonde protested, pushing Kaiba's bangs from his face.

"It won't be," Kaiba assured him.

Jounouchi's hand paused as he studied the brunette's face. His brown eyes studied Kaiba cautiously before his hand resumed its work, "Fine. Tell me the rest of the story."

"It was early in the morning and Isono was driving me to the office. I remember looking out of the window and seeing a familiar mop of blonde hair. It was still rather dark, but I was able to make out what you were doing. You were on your bike, red faced and sweaty, delivering the paper at four in the morning. I watched you until we turned the corner and you were out of my sight. There was something about you…something that surprised me. I'd already previosusly judged you. You were the dumb, class clown type. You didn't do well in school and you hung around with the wrong crowd."

"It surprised me to see you out so early in the morning, working hard. The school had a policy against students having jobs, and yet there you were, working your ass off. It didn't fit into the stereotype I had set for you. You were an anomaly; you always were. You didn't act the way I'd anticipated you would. It surprised me even more that you never complained about it at school. In fact, you never mentioned it at all. Had I not seen you with my very eyes, I never would have known."

"Silly, isn't it?" Kaiba asked.

Jounouchi blinked, brown eyes fluttering as the tips of his ears turned a slight shade of red, "You knew?"

"Yes."

"But—I-, if ya knew then why didn't you say something?" Jounouchi exclaimed, as the blush spread to his cheeks, "Ya could have gotten me into trouble at school if you woulda told the faculty about me having a job! Ya probably coulda got me kicked outta school!"

The brunette winced, flinching slightly at Jounouchi's loud cries, "Why would I do that?"

"Well cause ya hated me!" Jounochi sputtered, "Ya hated me and I hated ya and ya had the chance to royally fuck me over. So why didn't ya take it?"

A smile smile tugged at his lips, "Because I understood, Katsuya. I understood what it meant to work hard and fight tooth and nail for what little you have. We disliked each other yes, but it would have been wrong of me to use what I'd seen against you. Besides, our quarrels weren't anything we couldn't settle over a duel."

The blonde stared down at him, red faced and mouth agape.

"You're unbelievable," Jounouchi murmured as he pulled the brunette up into a bone crushing hug.

Kaiba returned the hug, burying his face into the crook of Jounouchi's neck, "I love you too."


	15. Party Time!

**_In season one during the virtual reality arc, Kaiba says that he doesn't like parties. Here's a silly little idea I came up with._**

"Kaiba, stop scowling. Ya gonna scare somebody," Jounouchi mumbled, eyeing the blue eyed man, "I know ya not exactly a social butterfly but could ya at least try to not look so angry at the world?"

"It's not as if I want to be here, Katsuya," Kaiba grunted.

Jounouchi sighed dramatically, placing his hands on his hips in a scolding manner, "If ya don't like parties, then why are we throwing one?

"We aren't throwing a party. Kaiba Corporation is throwing a party," the brunette corrected.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, "Then why are we having it at our house?"

It was Kaiba's turn to sigh, "Because I am the CEO and Mokuba is the Vice President. We are celebrating the release of his first game."

"Then smile! This should be a good thing, eh?" Jounouchi asked, bumping the sulky brunette with an elbow.

"I don't like parties," Kaiba grumbled, "I would rather be—"

"Yeah, yeah, you would rather be in ya creepy basement laboratory tinkering with ya inventions. I know, I get it," Jounouchi stressed, "But ya can't. And don't think about escaping or trying to get away early either. Mokuba and Isono told me that you have a tendency to do that. Ya gonna stay with me, ya gonna mingle with these people and have a good time."

Kaiba gave a disgruntled snort, "I'd rather not."

"Well too bad," Jounouchi said, wagging a finger in the taller boy's face, "Ya got ya fancy party clothes on and you've got all those guests in the ballroom waitin on ya. So put on ya big boy pants and wipe that miserable look off ya face."

"….Alright."

"Good," Jounouchi praised, pressing a kiss to the brunette's cheek, "Now let's go."

He locked arms with the brunette with still looked less than thrilled. Together they walked down the stairs and into the grand ballroom of the Kaiba Mansion. As per usual, the older Kaiba liked to make grand entrances. Isono introduced the couple over the microphone as the pair glided down the steps, and all eyes turned to them. Despite the stares and quiet whispers in the room, Kaiba looked just as confident as ever, walking into his own party with his lover at his side. Kaiba, as he had learned, didn't care much for other people's perceptions. He had a striking self confidence that was balanced by his oversized ego.

There were beautiful people scattered about, laughing and dancing and eating gourmet food. Jounouchi couldn't help but feel a bit out of place. Fancy parties and expensive clothes weren't something that Jounouchi Katsuya was familiar with. He grew up poor and had to work hard for everything he owned. It felt quite odd to him to be attached to a rich man's side. In truth, it made him feel a bit inferior and unsure of himself.

He nudged the brunette, who in return gave him a reassuring glance. Jounouchi smiled up at the brunette, canines flashing, as he gave the older boy's arm a squeeze.

Upon spotting the couple, Mokuba bounded towards them, with Isono and Fugata in tow, "There you are, Nii-sama! I thought you were trying to skip out on the party."

"Of course not," Kaiba said indignantly, "This is your party Mokuba. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Wordlessly, Jounouchi and the two Kaiba Corp employees exchanged knowing glances. He wanted to tell the kid that his brother had banked on skipping the party in favor of tinkering with his toys, but he didn't have the heart. He settled on pulling the younger boy into a bear hug, "Congratulations, squirt! That game you designed is awesome and I'm sure that it'll sell out as soon as it hits the stores."

"You really think so, Jou-nii? I never would've been able to design the game without Nii-sama's help," Mokuba said.

Kaiba's eyes softened as he ruffled his younger brother's hair, "Nonsense. This accomplishment is all yours little brother."

"Ah, this is so beautiful," Jounouchi muttered, swiping at a few tears that collected at the corner of his eye, "You're growing up in front of my very eyes."

"Let's not get too sentimental, Mutt. Mokuba's still got plenty of growing up to do."

"Ya right, Set. The night is still young and the party has only just begun! So whatdya do at these kinda things anways? These people are so stuffy. I hardly imagine you play beer pong or truth or dare," Jounouchi said, tapping his chin.

"You just sit around and listen to a bunch of people talk about how much money they have," Mokuba sighed, "It's kind of boring but usually the older people have pretty daughters or nieces you can dance with."

"Huh, doesn't sound like much fun. I can see why ya hate these things."

"Jounouchi-sama, if I may?" Isono asked.

"For the last time, ya don't have to call me that," Jounoucho protested, "But go on?"

"There are usually groups of people that congregate toward the Kaiba Mansion game room. They normally have Duel Monsters tournaments and such during the parties," Isono said.

Jounouchi's ears perked up a bit. With a smile, he turned towards the brunette, "How about it, then? That sounds kinda fun."

"No," Kaiba said flatly, "It isn't like any of them are worth my time."

"Hmph, ya such a party pooper," the blonde whined, "Then how about we go to the buffet table and ya make sure I don't embarrass myself while 'm stuffing my face?"

"Alright," Kaiba agreed, allowing the blonde to tug him along.

"Have fun you two! But make sure Nii-sama doesn't try to escape Jou-nii," Mokuba said, laughing as he waved the pair off.

"No problem kiddo," Jounouchi said, flashing the raven haired boy a thumbs up.

The blonde's stomach grumbled longingly as the pair approached the food. Jounouchi could feel his mouthwatering as he fought the urge to drool. One of the best perks about being rich was definitely the food, Jounouchi thought. Lobster tail, steak, shrimp, and a vast assortment of other wonderful foods lay on the table, just waiting to be consumed. If nothing else, at least Jounouchi would be able to end the night with a happy belly.

"Where do I even start?" Jounouchi mused, eyes wide and childlike.

"How about with a glass of wine?" Kaiba asked snatching two glasses off a serving tray as a server walked by, "I know you usually refrain from drinking, but tonight is special."

"Alrighty Rich Boy, I'll indulge a bit. You're the fancy shamcy expert, so you lead the way," Jounouchi laughed, accepting the glass the brunette offered him, "How about a toast?"

"To Mokuba," Kaiba said.

"To Mokuba," Jounouchi echoed.

Jounouchi finished his glass and set it down on the table. He laughed as Kaiba plucked a strawberry off a tray and offered it to him.

"Try it. The wine brings out the flavor," he said, eyes softening as he watched the blonde.

"Set," Jounouchi whined softly, "What if someone sees?"

The blonde was still getting used to his and Kaiba's relationship being made public. There would always be disapproving stares and harsh words, and Jounouchi didn't want to do anything to negatively affect the brunette's image.

"Let them. I have nothing to hide."

With a slight blush, Jounouchi leaned forward and took a bite of the strawberry. It was sweet, and the flavor of the wine made it taste even sweeter. Jounouchi hummed pleasantly as he allowed the brunette to feed him another. The pair were secluded at the buffet table, with the other guests too busy a beautiful woman with a pretty voice singing by the piano. Jounouchi locked eyes with the blue eyed man, playfully licking the other's fingers as he was fed another strawberry.

"Well, well. If it isn't Jounouchi and Kaiba-Boy," a familiar voice drawled.

Jounouchi froze mid chew, swallowing the strawberry with an audible gulp, "P-Pegasus?"

Jounouchi whipped his head to the side to see the white haired CEO of Industrial Illusions standing behind them, swirling a glass of champagne. He was dressed as flamboyantly as he always had, with a bright colored suit with wild ruffles. His hair was still parted down the middle, brushed over to conceal his missing eye.

"The one and only. But don't let me stop you boys' fun. I only came to say hello and offer my congratulations," the older man said.

"Then hello, and goodbye," Kaiba grunted.

"Let's not be rude Kaiba-Boy. After all, we're old friends! I was shocked to hear you were dating Jounouchi here, and you didn't even bother telling me," Pegasus said, holding a hand to his heart.

"What I do is none of your concern, you old wind bag."

"I see that nasty tone of yours hasn't changed one bit, Kaiba-Boy. And here I thought that Jounouchi here would be able to even out your temper. Jounouchi is a fine young man as I recall. He was dueling to save his little sister's sight in my Duelist Kingdom tournament."

"Heh, righttttt," Jounouchi said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't see why you'd want to hang out with a sour puss like Kaiba-Boy. Do you enjoy having Kaiba-Boy fix up your hair and play dress up? Although you look dashing in that suit it's clear that you feel uncomfortable. You should have a little more confidence in yourself," Pegasus said conversationally, eyeing the blonde with a careful eye as he sipped his champagne.

Jounouchi shuddered slightly as the older man eyed him, "Er, thanks."

"Where's that little brat you call your brother, Kaiba-Boy?" Pegasus asked, swishing his drink around his glass, "Isn't he the man of the hour."

"Don't talk about my brother like that. I haven't forgotten about the time you kidnapped him. You're walking on thin ice old man," Kaiba said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright. I can tell when my presence is unwanted. Enjoy the evening, you two. Oh and Jounouchi, if you ever tire of Kaiba-Boy's company feel free to come and find me. I do find blondes to be the most adorable little things," Pegasus said, winking at Jounouchi as he walked off.

Jounouchi gulped, shrinking backwards into Kaiba's side, "Did he just…?"

"Ignore him," Kaiba huffed, "If he tries anything I'll have him thrown out."

"Okay," Jounouchi said shaking off the ill feeling the older man left him with. He grabbed a plate and begin eagerly filling it. He was sure that he had more food on his plate then he could possibly consume, but Jounouchi couldn't be bothered with such trivial things. Not while his stomach was rumbling.

He guided the brunette to an empty table in the corner before stuffing his face with food. He tried to eat in the most proper manner he could muster, lest the brunette scold him. He chewed his food quickly before swallowing, "Dontcha have to, ya know, mingle and stuff?"

"I should be," Kaiba said as he cut off a piece of the blonde's steak and and chewed it neatly, "But this is Mokuba's party. So I'll leave the mingling to him. He's much better at these types of things. Besides, I'd much rather have your company then some old geezer trying to get me to invest in his business."

"Charming Set. Very charming. Ya look much better when ya not frowning so hard, ya know?" Jounouchi said, pointing at the brunette with his fork.

"And you look charming without even trying, my golden haired Mutt," Kaiba teased, rubbing the back of the blonde's calf with his foot.

"Calm down Money Bags. If one of these old farts see ya puttin the moves on me they might have a heart attack," Jounouchi said with a grin.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Kaiba said, smirking as Jounouchi's hand found its way to his knee.

"Well Mista CEO, I'm game if you're game. Ya better start getting ready for the after party cause I'm gonna—"

"Kaiba-sama, Jounouchi-sama," a voice interrupted.

"Isono?" Kaiba responded in an impatient tone.

"This is Misses Matsumoto-san and her daughter from the Matsumoto Corportation," Isono said, introducing an older woman and her beautiful daughter.

The girl had on a flashy, albeit rather low cut dress. She had long black hair that fanned out around her waist and a pretty face. Eyes darting back and forth from Kaiba and the younger woman, Jounouchi could easily guess Matsumoto-san's intentions.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Kaiba-san," she said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please, have a seat," Kaiba said, pulling out a chair at their table for the young woman. Jounouchi followed the brunette's lead and pulled out a chair for the girl's mother.

"What a lovely party, Kaiba-san," the older woman said as a server left a bottle of wine at their table, "You must be so proud of your younger brother."

"Of course. Mokuba is at the top of his classes in addition to already developing new Kaiba Corp products of his own," Kaiba said, eyeing the blonde as he resumed eating.

"With your younger brother growing up, perhaps it's time you consider your future," the older woman said, eyes flashing toward her daughter.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"You're a young, eligible bachelor. I'm sure there are plenty of beautiful young woman vying for your attention."

"Unfortunately, that is something that I have no interest in."

The woman cocked her head to the side, puzzled by the brunette's words, "Why ever not? You know my daughter is—"

"Very beautiful," Kaiba interrupted," But not for me. I am already involved in a relationship, Matsumoto-san. I hear that Zigfried von Sschroeder is still available, however."

Jounouchi choked slightly on as he ate, immediately coughing and reaching for his glass of wine. Mastsumoto-san ignored the blonde, and leaned forward in her seat, "So who's the lucky girl then, Kaiba-san? Anyone I might know?"

"It isn't a girl that I am involved with. In fact, this is my partner, Jounouchi Katsuya," Kaiba said, gesturing towards the blonde.

"Uh, erm, hello. Good evening," Jounouchi said, waving awkwardly at the older woman.

The woman blinked before scrunching her face up in a distasteful manner, "Surely you must be joking, Kaiba-san."

Kaiba looked at the blushing blonde before slinging his arm around the other's shoulder, "I assure you that I'm not joking."

The older woman's eyes hardened as he looked between the two. She turned her nose upwards before she began speaking, "I'd heard rumors, but I was unsure if they were true. I was unaware of your…perversion towards men."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I beg your pardon?"

"It's clear that the way you think of other men improper. There must have been something wrong with your upbringing before you were taken in by Kaiba Gozaboru."

"Mother!" the girl whispered, shocked by her mother's words.

Jounouchi could feel his shoulders shaking in anger. He slammed his palms down on the table before glaring at the older woman, "Now you listen here lady. I don't care what ya think about me but don't you dare talk about Seto!"

"Katsuya," Kaiba said in a low voice, "It's quite alright. Matsumoto-san is entitled to her opinion, we are entitled to ours."

"It's good to know you're still sensible, Kaiba-san," she snorted.

"Of course. It is Matsumoto-san's opinion that my relationship with you is perverse, and it is my opinion that she should be escorted off of my premises."

It was the older woman's turn to balk, "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Isono? If you would," Kaiba said, waving to Isono and a few members of his security detail. He stood up from the table and bowed, before taking hold of Jounouchi's arm, "Goodnight ladies. It was nice meeting you."

Jounouchi grinned at the older woman, sticking his tongue out childishly as Kaiba tugged him away, "Have a nice night." Jounouchi turned away, snickering softly into his hand.

"Kaiba-san! Jounouchi-san! Wait!"

The pair turned, watching as Matsumoto-san's daughter ran up to them. She bowed deeply, her hair hanging over her face, "Please, forgive my mother for what she's said. I know she was wrong, but she can't help it. That's just how she is. On behalf of myself and the Matsumoto Corporation I wish you two nothing but happiness."

Jounouchi blinked, looking at Kaiba, then back at the girl, "Uh, it's alright Miss. I know how parents can be. Thanks for the apology though."

"Don't let it happen again. I am not the person you want to cross," the brunette said sternly. Jounouchi elbowed him, giving him a look that read 'be nice', "However I look forward to doing business with the Matsumoto Coporation in the future."

"Yes, of course, thank you," the girl said bowing again.

The pair linked arms once more walked away, leaving Kaiba's security team to deal with the disgruntled woman. Jounouchi still felt angry. How dare the woman insult Kaiba and bring up his horrendous step father? Were all rich people that rude?

"Yeesh, it got pretty intense back there, huh?" Jounouchi asked as casually as possible.

"I suppose but—"

"Good evening, Kaiba-san!" a guest said, waving at Kaiba and the blonde.

"Good evening, Kawaguchi-san," Kaiba replied with a curt nod.

Jounouchi waved at the guest before turning back to face the brunette, "You were saying?"

"I've dealt with her type before. They always get angry when things don't go the way they've planned. It's not the worst that's happened. She could have threatened my life," the brunette said dismissively.

Jounouchi stopped walking and frowned, "Ya can't be serious."

"I kid you not, Katsuya. I've had many death threats over the years. You don't get to be where I am without stepping on a few toes and angering a few people. Why do you think my security is so strict?" Kaiba reasoned.

"I won't let anyone hurt ya," Jounouchi said, a frown tugging his lips downwards.

"How noble of you," Kaiba said with a smirk.

The blonde tightened his gripped Kaiba's arm. His brown eyes were wide and earnest, "I mean it, Seto. I don't care who it is or what they do. I won't let anyone hurt ya in anyway shape or form."

Kaiba sighed, giving the blonde's arm a soft squeeze, "I know, Katsuya. And in return, I won't let anyone hurt you."

"We're a team now, you know?" Jounouchi said, his ears perking up at the gentle music playing in the ballroom.

"I suppose im stuck with you, Mutt."

"That ya are, Rich Boy. Hey, I've got an idea," Jounouchi said with a smile.

Kaiba quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, "And what would that be?"

"Wanna dance?" Jounouchi asked, as the pair walked outside to the balcony, "I mean I'm not sure if ya wanna dance or if guys even dance with each other anyways."

Jounouchi took the brunette's hands and looked up at him expectantly.

"No."

"No you don't wanna dance? Or no, guys don't dance with each other?"

"Just, no."

Jounouchi blinked, a pout pulling at his lips, "But why not? Do ya not know how to dance or somethin?"

Brown eyes peered curiously at him and Kaiba could feel himself relenting, "No. I was never very good at waltzing."

"S'okay Rich Boy. M'not very good at dancing either, but it's just you and me out here," Jounouchi said, gesturing to the empty balcony, "And after all these people butting into our business all night it would be nice to spend at least this one, little moment together."

"Please?" Jounouchi added as an afterthought.

Kaiba shifted uncomfortably under the blonde's gaze. After years of raising Mokuba, Kaiba had become a sucker for puppy dog eyes, "Alright Katsuya."

Jounouchi snaked his arms around the brunette's waist with a grin, "Put your arms around my neck."

"Why? Are you going to lead?"

"Yeah, I guess I'll lead. But if ya want we can rock, paper, scissors to see who gets the girl part," Jounouchi offered.

"No, it's quite alright," Kaiba said, locking his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I learned how to waltz when my family went one of my uncle's weddings. I kept stepping on Shizuka's feet," Jounouchi laughed as the pair began to sway with the music.

The brunette chuckled softly. He followed Jounouchi on unsteady feet and allowed the other boy to guide him, "I took dance lessons as part of my training with Gozaboru."

Jounouchi watched him with sad eyes, "It's okay, Set. You don't have to talk about it."

The pair danced closely, the brunette leaning forward and burying his face into the blonde's neck. Kaiba missed a beat and stepped on the blonde's foot, "Sorry. I know I'm no good at this."

The blonde chuckled, his warm breath tickling the back of Kaiba's neck,"It's alright. Ya can't be perfect at everything, otherwise ya wouldn't be human. Sides, Shizuka's always said I have two left feet."

"I know you miss her a lot, Katsuya. We'll visit her soon, if you'd like," Kaiba offered.

"Yeah I'd like that," Jounouchi said, laughing as Kaiba stepped on his foot once more, "Man, we really suck at this. Wanna do a spin?"

Brown eyes met blue, wordlessly exchanging thoughts. They both laughed.

"Ya right. Spin me instead," Jounouchi said, "Ya taller than me. Ready?"

"Always."

The brunette extended his arm, spinning the blonde in a circle before pulling him back against his chest.

"Ow," the blonde murmured after smashing his nose against the taller boy's chest.

"Perhaps we should refrain from dancing in the future?"

"Nah, practice makes perfect. This dance is kinda like our relationship. It was rocky at first, but it'll smooth out in the future," Jounouchi said as he rubbed his nose.

"That's rather insightful of you," Kaiba teased, brushing the messy bangs out of the blonde's face.

"Ya startin to rub off on me. I can't live with a genius and not have some of his brain juice rub off on me."

"Hn. I'll keep that in mind," Kaiba lifted the blonde's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to Jounouchi's knuckles, "Thank you for the dance."

The blonde smiled and gave the taller boy a deep bow, "No, thank you. Ya know, this party wasn't so bad after all."

"The party isn't over yet, Katsuya. We still have plenty of mingling to do."

"Yeah I know that, but it won't be so bad with ya with me, Rich Boy."

Kaiba gathered the blonde in him arms and squeezed him lightly, "My thoughts exactly."


	16. In Another Life (Another AU)

**_Hey guys. Here' s another AU. I kinda wrote this chapter at four in the morning so please excuse any typos I might have. I'll go back and edit this chapter later. But anyways, I really like the idea of a bully Jounouchi and a nerdy Kaiba. Please excuse any strange ooc or au behaviors. :3_**

"You guys go on without me," Jounouchi said as he hoisted his school bag over his shoulder, "I've got to go to the library."

His group of friends paused, taken aback. Their eyes were wide as they stared at him with blank expressions. Jounouchi squinted. Why were they acting like he'd suddenly grown a second head?

"Dude, do you even know where the library is?" Honda asked.

"Of course I do!" Jounouchi quipped, "And before ya ask, yes I do know how to read."

Yugi cocked his head to the side, "What do you have to do at the library, Jounouchi-kun?

"'M gonna go study."

"You're gonna study," Honda repeated slowly, watching his friend with a blank look.

"Yup."

Anzu stared at the blonde, unimpressed. She rolled her eyes with a tired sigh, "Who is she this time?"

"Who is who?" Jounouchi asked.

"The girl you're into," Honda clarified, "It's obvious you're after another one. It's not like you'd ever be caught in a library unless you had a reason to be."

"What?" Jounouchi asked indignantly, "A guy can't go to the library without ulterior motives?"

"Sure, maybe a regular guy. But definitely not you Jou," Honda said with a chuckle.

Jounouchi huffed, annoyed by his friends accusations, "Well screw you guys too. Maybe I'm just tired of getting bad marks in school and I wanted to do better. Didn't think you guys would be at my throat fah wantin to go study."

"If you wanted to study, then why didn't you ask one of us to help you?" Anzu asked skeptically, "We could have helped you."

"Maybe I didn't feel like getting laughed at," Jounouchi grumbled, "You two are always goin on about how dumb I am."

" Aw, whatever. Come on man," Honda said, clapping the blonde on the shoulder, "Just tell us who it is. We're not gonna judge you for trying to pick up chicks. Well, scratch that, Yugi and I wouldn't, but Anzu might."

Anzu glared at the two boys. She turned her nose in disgust, flipping her short brown hair, "Of course I would judge you. You're such a womanizer, Jounouchi. You chase after a girl who a few weeks and then you dump her. That girl you're after is going to the library for her own reasons. Not to get harassed by you."

Jounouchi gave an exaggerated sigh, "For the last time, I'm not gonna go to the library to pick up on chicks. I just wanna study in peace and quiet."

"I believe you, Jou-kun," Yugi said as he gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks buddy, I knew I could always count on you. _Unlike some people I know_ ," Jounouchi said. His eyes cut over to Honda who shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Well then, I guess we'll leave you to 'your studying'" Anzu said, "We're going to head home."

"Yeah man, we'll catch you later. Good luck," Honda said with a cheeky grin.

"Cool. See ya," Jounouchi said. He touched his index finger and middle finger to his forhead in a mock salute.

"Bye Jounouchi-kun," Yugi called, waving to his friend as he group walked through the school yard and out of the front gate.

He shouted his goodbyes as he waved his friends off. Once his friends disappeared from his sights, Jounouchi slumped against the wall with an audible sigh. Why did his friends have to be so damn nosy? What did it matter to them whether or not he was going to the library to study or see someone? It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. And besides, who he did and didn't date was none of their business.

Smilng to himself, Jounouchi pushed off the wall and headed towards the Domino High School library. So maybe he was going to the library to see someone. Well, technically he wasn't seeing this someone. He was planning on watching this someone from a distance as he finished his homework. So what if Anzu was technically right? He didn't need the strong willed girl up in his business, ready to judge him. This someone was different from all the others. In more ways than one. She couldn't just lump them in together with his past flames. It wasn't very fair, and it didn't do this someone any justice. They were better than that.

Jounouchi had been watching this someone for a while. It wasn't like he'd planned on becoming attracted to them. In fact, Jounouchi had been dating other people to fight his growing attraction to this someone. It shocked him at first, and he found himself feeling embarrassed for thinking such strange and dirty thoughts about this special someone.

A relationship between the two of them wasn't possible. It would never work out, especially not with the hatred that this certain someone held for Jounouchi. Jou was sure this person wasn't interested in him in the slightest bit. Hell, he would go so far as to say that this someone would rather break both of their legs before going on a date with him. He had to hide in the library just to secretly watch this certain someone. Watching them without their knowelge was the only time Jounouchi could see them without being glared at.

It was rather sad.

Maybe one day he could win this someone's favor, Jounouchi thought as he rounded the corner and silently entered the library. It wasn't like there were many people hanging out in the library after school, but Jounouchi didn't want to risk being noticed or having someone notice him and blow his cover. The library was the only place he could find this certain someone after school. They stopped by the library every day after school religiously. If he was caught there watching this someone they might have him banned, or they might stop coming to the library after school all together. He didn't want to lose that.

Jounouchi crept up to his usual hiding space, posted up between two tall bookshelves. Directly across from his hiding spot Jounouchi could stare to his heart's content without being noticed. He leaned against the bookshelf, mushing his face against the wood, sighing softly as he spotted the pretty brunette. He was nestled up at his usual spot, a lonely table underneath the window. As per usual, his head was buried in a book. Normally neat, chocolate brown bangs fell over his face, covering his bright blue eyes. Jounouchi felt the sudden urge to walk over to the quiet table, and push the bangs out of his face, and quite possible ravage the other boy. But that was beside the point.

So what if this special someone was a guy? That kind of stuff didn't really matter, right? Not as long as Jounouchi didn't act on his feelings anyways. He wasn't gay. And to be honest, he didn't consider himself attracted to other males. For all he knew, the pretty brunette could secretly be a girl….Alright, it was highly unlikely but still. He wasn't weird. If anything, it was the tall, bright eyed boy's fault that Jounouchi was attracted to him in the first place. He was totally his type, besides the fact that he was that he was a dude. He was normally quiet, but he had a moxie if you pushed his buttons in just the right way. He was sarcastic, and had one hell of a sassy mouth. And he also was easy on the eyes. Light eyes and high cheek bones. Not to mention he had some killer legs. Ah, what Jounouchi wouldn't do to have those legs wrapped around his waist or hoisted over his shoulders. Or pinning him down as the brunette rode him like a cowboy.

But it wasn't like it meant anything. It was probably just a passing fancy. And there was definitely, no possible way that the pretty brunette felt the same way. But if he did… Jounouchi had no qualms about taking him out on a date. Or to his bed. Whichever came first.

…But probably a date. Seto was better than that.

He was the type of guy that made people write sappy poems or cheesy love songs. Or at least he had that effect on Jounouchi. Never had he felt so silly and carefree while pursuing any of his past girlfriends. It may be just slightly embarrassing to admit, but the guy gave him butterflies for fuck's sake. The guy made his head spin and put his heart into over drive. Not to mention he gave Jounouchi conflicting thoughts. Did he want to pull the guy into his lap and kiss him softly, or did Jounouchi want to screw him atop a desk somewhere in an empty classroom? Both pretty good scenarios, honestly.

He never had to think about anything in his past relationships. Everything worked out naturally. But Seto was always on his mind. Jounouchi was always coming up with wild situations in which he could confess his infatuation for the brunette, or situations where the brunette would confess his undying love. He never thought about buying flowers or carefully choosing his words. He never had to think about stoping himself from stealing a kiss or making a move. And he most definitely thought about hiding in a library to stalk someone for that matter.

Shit. When had Jounouchi become such a sap? He couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across his face as he admired the other boy. The brunette still sat there, quietly reading his book, oblivious to the world. He really was awfully pretty. Not that he didn't have other good qualities. But his looks were just an added bonus.

Just how would the other boy react, if Jounouchi snatched the book from his hands and kissed his pretty, pink lips? Jou grinned at the thought.

"Jounouchi?"

"Fuck," he cursed, jumping in surprise. He turned around and was met by the confused stares of his friends.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Anzu asked, a bit too loud for his comfort. Her blue eyes were hardened, and her face set on her 'I told you so' expression.

"Shhh! Keep it down wouldja. This is a library after all," Jounouchi said, glaring darkly, "For ya information I am studying…I was just…looking for a book."

"You were totally watching somebody," Honda said with a laugh, "Who is it?"

"You stay over there, Hon!" Jounouchi whispered as Honda tried to peer over the bookshelf. He wrestled his friend into a headlock, keeping extra caution to be silent, "Just go the hell home, you nosy bastards."

"No way!" Honda said as he struggled under the blonde's grip, "If you're trying to hide this, it's gotta be good. Yugi quick, while he's distracted! Take a peek!"

Yugi looked between his two friends, nervously trying to decide what to do, "Maybe we should just respect Jou-kun's privacy."

"Oh whatever! It's not like he every respects you're privacy, Yugi," Anzu argued, crossing her hands over her chest, "Don't you want to know who Jounouchi's going to ditch us for?"

"Besides, if she's gonna be Jou's girl it's not like we won't meet her later on anyways," Honda argued, breathing with slight difficulty.

Jounouchi locked eyes with his short friend, silently pleading, "Come on pal, don't do it."

"Do it," Honda argued, cringing as the blonde tightened his grip, "Do it Yugi!"

"B-but...," Yugi stammered, unsure of what to do. He bit his lips as he felt his curiosity overcome him, "S-sorry Jou-kun."

Quiet as a mouse, Yugi peaked his head from behind to take a glance at the person his friend had been so keen on observing.

"Is that Seto-kun from homeroom?"

"What?" Honda said, squinting as he broke free of Jounouchi's grasp, "That guy you used to pick on in junior high?"

Confused, Anzu took a quick glance before watching the blonde with a puzzled expression, "What are you doing watching him, Jounouchi? You weren't planning on pulling a prank on him or picking on him again, were you?"

"What?" Jounouchi asked, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of red, "No!"

"Then what're you doing man?" Honda asked.

Jounouchi frowned. He buried his hands in his face in embrassment, "Nothing!"

"But Jou— " Yugi said.

"Just drop it!"

"But—"

"Drop. It. Dude," Jounouchi murmured, lightly tugging at his hair in anger.

Why the hell did his friends have to follow him? And why the hell did they have to be so freaking loud? What if Seto-? Jounouchi froze as he heard a book slammed shut.

"Excuse me," a soft baritone called, growing louder as footsteps approached Jounouchi's hiding spot, "You're being rather loud. Would you mind keeping it down?"

"Er, sorry Seto-kun," Yugi said, nervously scratching his cheek.

"It's fine Yugi," the brunette answered, "I—wait. You!"

Jounouchi shifted his fingers, peeking at the irate brunette through his fingers.

"What are you doing here, you Neanderthal?" he asked, his pretty face twisting into an unpleasant scowl.

"Nothing pipsqueak," Jounouchi retorted, the red flush from my face changing from embarrassment to indignation.

He rolled his eyes, cradling his book to his chest, "I'm taller than you now."

"Oh whatever ya big nerd. Why dontcha go back to reading ya stupid book or whatever ya were doin," I murmured, unable to stop the pounding of my heart. It felt like it was practically pounding out of my heart.

He frowned, "If you're looking for the picture books, they're two aisles down."

"I can still beat ya ass, ya know," Jounouchi threatened.

"There will be no need for that," he said, swinging his school bag over his shoulder, "I was just leaving."

"Good. I was getting tired of lookin at ya ugly mug anyways," Jounouchi said with a snort.

"Good bye Yugi, Hiroto, Misaki," his blue eyes narrowed at me, "Asshole."

Jounouchi glared at him, baring his teeth, "Fuck off."

The brunette glared at Jounouchi. He normally bright eyes turned a dark, icy shade of blue. He lips were pulled into a tight scowl. Without saying another word, the brunette turned on his heels and stalked out of the library.

Fuck, Jounouchi hadn't meant to say those things. It seemed like whenever he spoke to the brunette he always put his foot in his mouth. Somehow "You're gorgeous, please marry me" always ended up turning into something along the lines of "I hate you, go die" whenever they spoke. It wasn't like Jounouchi had meant to say those things. It was just that the pretty brunette made him nervous and he spoke out defensively. It's something he was used to.

He watched the brunette's retreating form, his fingers flexing as he debated what to do. Should he chase the blue eyed beauty down and apologize? Or should he let him go? On one hand he could possibly get in Seto's good graces. On the other hand, Jounouchi could risk saying something worse to the other boy. Decisions, decisions.

"Hey, wait up bastard!" Jounouchi called. He turned to his friends with a determined look on his face, "Go on without me. I seriously mean it this time. Don't follow me again. I gotta apologize."

Anzu raised an eyebrow, "First 'studying' now 'apologizing'? What's next?"

"You're acting really weird bro," Honda said, "Are you alright?"

"M' fucking peachy Hon. Now goodbye," Jounouchi huffed. He swung his bag over his shoulder and began chasing the taller boy down.

"Hey! Wait up," he called.

"Hey asshole. I'm talking to ya."

"Come on you bastard! I know ya can hear me."

"Seto!"

The brunette turned sharply, eyes boring into the blonde, "What?" he snapped.

"Look," Jounouchi began slowly. He pursed his lips, attempting to choose his words carefully, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your alone time…or whatever."

"You're sorry?" the brunette repeated.

Jounouchi blinked. His heart was pounding in his chest, "Well, uh, yeah. I mean you're not so bad. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

His blue eyes looked me over. He stared at me intently, as if he were trying to figure out a hard puzzle, "I feel as though we've had this conversation before. But I suppose you're not so bad yourself. You have managed to stop bothering me so much now that we're in high school."

"Well I mean yeah. I was just a shitty little kid back in junior high," Jounouchi said, laughing nervously.

"As if you've changed much," he snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said," the brunette quipped.

"It's not like you haven't changed since then either!" Jounouchi said defensively, "You've gotten much sassier for one thing. You swear a lot now too. And you've got such a tight ass— fuck! That's not what I meant. What I meant to say is you're such a tight assed—"

I paused when I saw his expression darken. Jounouchi waved my hands wildly as he tried to explain himself, "That's totally not what I meant to say. I mean, for one thing I wouldn't even know if you have a tight ass. Wait! Not that you'd be loose or anything. I mean I'm sure your ass is plenty tight.

Not that I think about your ass or anything! It's just that sometimes you wear that one pair of tight shorts during gym… Shit, I mean that's beyond the point. What I'm getting at is that you're a pretty cool guy. Disregard everything else I've said. Especially that stuff about your ass."

"Jounouchi, what the hell are you rambling about?" the taller boy demanded, flushing a dark shade of pink.

Jounouchi cast his eyes to the ground, beet red as he mumbled, "Nothing. Please ignore me."

"You've been acting strangely lately. Don't think I haven't noticed you following me around school lately."

"I wouldn't calling it following, per say," Jounouchi said defensively, "Maybe we just so happen to be at the same places at the same times."

"Oh?" the brunette inquired, "And do you also just so happen to follow my chess club meeting last week? And did you just so happen to wait two hours until it was over so you could follow me while I walked home?"

With a nervous laugh, Jounouchi rubbed the back of his neck, "Okay, that was purely coincidental. I happened to have had detention that day, thank you very much. And after school I was headed to a ramen shop to meet up with my friends."

"I highly doubt that," the brunette's eyes softened as he looked down at Jounouchi and met his eyes, "You aren't planning on pulling some kind of stupid prank on me again, are you? I thought we were over that. I just want to get through high school without someone picking on me again."

"We are over it! And I'm not picking on you. I swear."

Seto sighed softly, "Then do you think you could just back off? We can just go our separate ways. You can continue being the popular, class clown. And I can continue being, well whatever I am."

 _"Really fuckin pretty_ ," Jounouchi murmured softly.

The brunette cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"Ahaha, I said 'm really fucking itchy'. Heh, it's not mosquito season or something, is it?"

"Jounouchi, it's the middle of fall."

"Riiight," Jounouchi drawled, "Uh, well here's a funny idea, instead of fightin all the time or ignoring each, why don't we try something else?"

"Like what?" the brunette asked.

Like date me, his brain screamed. Please go out with. Let me love you harder than anybody else ever could.

Crap. Jounouchi needed to focus. He couldn't say that shit. Not unless he wanted to sound like a lunatic.

Jounouchi licked his lips nervously, "I, uh, nevermind," he stuttered, his confidence failing, "How about I walk ya home today? I uh, heard there was some guy out on the streets mugging people. Wouldn't want ya to get beat up. Not unless it was by me anyways. Haha, sorry that's not funny. It was a joke. Don't take it too personal.

Jounouchi winced at the black expression the brunette gave him, "Ahem. Never mind. How's about I carry ya books for ya? They look kinda heavy."

"No, it's alright. I'm fine," the brunette replied.

"I insist. I doubt those limp noodles ya call arms could hold those books up for more than five minutes. Shit. Sorry. There I go again. I didn't mean to say that, heh. M' just not feeling myself today."

The brunette eyed him, reluctantly handing the blonde a few of the books in his hands, "Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?"

"Yeah, cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye and all that good shit. I can be quiet for the rest of the way home if ya want," Jounouchi offered.

The other boy bit his lip as he considered Jounouchi's proposal, "No, it's quite alright."

"Good, good. Well then let's go ahead and get ya home then."

"Sure," Seto said as he began walking, Jounouchi in tow, " We wouldn't want to get mugged or anything."


	17. It's Business Time

**_Once again thank you for all the comments, favs, and kudos._** ** _J_** ** _You guys are so nice._**

As a faithful employee of Kaiba Corporation for many years, in addition to being Kaiba's personal assistant, Isono knew just about everything there was to know about the young man, or at least everything Kaiba himself would allow him to know. Isono spent years becoming accustomed to Kaiba's cold demeanor and harsh temper. He could easily spot the telltale signs of an impending migraine dulling his boss's senses. He knew his favorite foods and preferred lunches. Isono knew his clothing sizes and could quickly have Kaiba Corp's tailor whip up a fitted suit that Kaiba not only would find favorable in size, but in color and cut as well. It was safe to say Isono knew his boss better than most.

He was there for the downfall of Kaiba Gozaboru. He was there for the Kaiba's first business merger with Industrial Illusions. He was there for his boss's Battle City tournament, and he was there for all the times Mokuba was kidnapped and Kaiba was furious. Hell, he was even there when Kaiba and Jounouchi had tentatively began their relationship. That memory however, had been one of the fonder ones.

Being the closest thing his boss ever had for a friend, (and Isono used that term very loosely) he wished the young man all the happiness in the world. His boss was far too quiet and reserved for a nineteen year old. In his professional opinion, Kaiba Seto needed to get out and enjoy himself more. That's why Isono was absolutely elated that Kaiba's personal driver had run the poor blonde over that fateful day all those months ago. It became a pivotal moment in the brunette's life, and the beginning of slow, but noticeable changes in his boss's demeanor.

Jounouchi was like a breath of fresh air. His happy go lucky personality and relaxed personality did wonders for Kaiba. The young man's migraines stopped happening as frequently, and to his and Mokuba's delight the brunette began taking personal days off. Kaiba became a bit more lax and less reserved. He also became much more patient. (Perhaps from having to deal with Jounouchi's brash and hot headed tendencies).

Overall the changes had been good ones, and Isono hoped he would be there to witness them all. He thought of Kaiba somewhat as his son, and he hoped Jounouchi would continue to bring about favorable changes in his boss. Kaiba was a smart, and hardworking young man. He deserved a little happiness in his life.

Isono smiled to himself, shaking his head before knocking on his boss's door, "Kaiba-sama, are you busy?"

"No. Come in," was his boss's curt reply.

"Of course," Isono said before turning the handle and stepping into the grand office. Kaiba sat at his desk, lazily reviewing a stack of business proposals and pie charts, "It's nearly lunch time, Kaiba-sama. If you'd like I could pick something up for you."

"I'll have my usual," the brunette said, his blue eyes flicking up at his employee.

"Would you like anything to drink Sir?" Isono pressed, hands clapsed behind his back.

 ****"Coffee is fine," his boss said, waving his hand dismissively.

Isono bowed, a small knowing smile gracing his face, "Yes of course Kaiba-sama. Would Jounouchi-sama like anything as well?"

His boss's blue eyes widened almost imperceptibly. There was a loud thud from under Kaiba's desk and a red faced Jounouchi emerged from between his boss's legs. His eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. Jounouchi balked, his mouth opening and closing like a drowning victim gasping for air. He raised his brow and pointed an accusing finger at Isono.

"I—what? How did ya—?" the blonde asked, struggling for words.

Isono shook his head, laughing softly, "I know Kaiba-sama better than you think. I too was young once, Jounouchi-sama."

The blonde pouted, bright red still staining his cheeks, "Fine…can I have a ham and pastrami sandwich? With vegetables, mayo, and lotsa cheese?"

"Of course, Jounouchi-sama. If I may make a suggestion?" Isono asked.

"What?" Jounouchi grumbled, picking at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Perhaps you should have something sweet… to counter anything salty you may have recently ingested."

"Isono!" Jounouchi squeaked. The blonde looked miserable, and his eyes burned with shame.

Kaiba wrapped his arms around the red faced blonde and pulled him into his lap. He folded his arms across the blonde's chest as he regarded his employee, "I believe that's quite enough. Katsuya doesn't need this much excitement so early on in his day."

"Of course," Isono agreed, bowing as he walked towards the door, "it looks like Jounouchi-sama is looking for a different type of excitement entirely. I'll have your secretary deliver your lunch up when the order is complete."

"Isono!" Jounouchi whined miserably, burying his burning face into his hands.

"Have a nice day, you two."

And with that, Isono shut his boss's door and walked to the elevator with a smile.


	18. Uninvited Guest

His home was entirely too quiet when Kaiba Seto came home from work. He expected to be greeted by his brother's boisterous voice or Jounouchi's raucous laughter. He was unpleasantly surprised by the strange silence. He gripped the handle of his brief case tightly. If there was one thing he had learned from living with Jounouchi, it was that silence most definitely was not golden. He proceeded with caution, walking on the balls of his feet, like an easily frightened deer. He was on high alert, with his ears perked up to pick up even the slightest of sounds. There was no doubt in his mind, something was wrong.

With an unhealthy amount of caution Kaiba made his way to the kitchen. More often than not Jounouchi could be found in the kitchen of the Kaiba Manor, cooking or stuffing his face with food. The brunette was surprised to find his lover sitting outside the kitchen with his knees hugged up to his chest. A forlorn expression was etched across his face, replacing the bright and perpetually happy go lucky smile Jounouchi normally wore.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba demanded. He was perturbed by the blonde's obvious sadness. He'd meant for his words to sound softer and more comforting but he couldn't help himself.

The blonde shook his head, wailing loudly, "I can't go back into the kitchen anymore! Hell, I don't think I'll ever be able to go back in there ever again."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Jounouchi sniffled. He shuddered as he recalled the unpleasant memory, "I was tryna fix dinner before ya got home…b-but…"

"But what?" Kaiba urged.

Jounouchi swallowed thickly and hugged himself tighter, "There was a giant, freakin demon roach! It came out of nowhere when I was putting the chicken in the oven."

"A roach?" The brunette pinched the bridge of his nose, "That's what's got you so worked up? I can assure you there are no such vermin in my house hold Katsuya. And if there were I don't understand why it's got you acting like a whimpering dog."

"I'm not acting like a whimpering dog, and I did see a roach!" Jounouchi insisted, "This is a big deal. I've seen plenty of roaches in my day, but I swear I've never seen anything like that thing. It's a behemoth!"

"A behemoth," Kaiba echoed. His tone was dry enough to put sandpaper to shame.

"Yes, exactly," Jounouchi jumped to his feet and waved at the kitchen wildly, "That thing was the fattest, most disgusting thing I've ever seen. I saw we forget the kitchen and order pizza every day from now on."

"Absolutely not. I won't have you ruin our eating habits because you're afraid of some little bug, Katsuya."

Jounouchi shook his head. It was obvious that Kaiba wasn't grasping the severity of the situation. Fair enough. The blonde tried to warn him but it seemed Kaiba would just have to find out for himself. Jou planted his feet firmly on the ground and wagged his finger at the brunette in a scolding manner, "Fine Mista Manly Man. If ya so brave then you go in there and squash it yourself."

"I will," Kaiba retorted, nostrils flaring, "I don't have time to sit around and play games with you. I'll go in there and save you from the big bad cockroach."

"My hero," Jounouchi deadpanned. His eyes narrowed and he shooed the taller boy irritably, "Get going then. I saw it crawl into the cabinets under the sink."

Mildly annoyed, Kaiba entered the kitchen. Really, he really didn't have to, but he decided to humor the blonde. At this point he was willing to do almost anything to quell the other boy's irritable mood. He set his briefcase atop the counter and squatted down underneath the sink. He pulled open the cabinet and did a quick scan for any signs of life. The cabinet was messily stacked with pots and pans, but otherwise looked completely uninhabited.

"Its empty," Kaiba huffed.

Jounouchi took a reluctant step into the kitchen and set his hands on his hips, "It's not! Ya not looking hard enough."

"Fine," Kaiba said through gritted teeth. He began pulling out various pots and pans, neatly stacking them to his right. Despite shuffling around the contents of the cabinet and making a show of causing loud, banging noises, he couldn't find anything. He did a quick sweep of the small space before sighing, "Just come over here already."

He pointed in the dark cabinet, "Look Katsuya. It's empty."

Walking on his tip toes, Jounouchi crept over the large kitchen and hovered above Kaiba's shoulder. He squinted, and did a quick scan of the cabinet for himself. His worried eyes did two full, detailed sweeps before giving the brunette a skeptical look, "Are ya sure?"

"Positive," Kaiba said adamantly, "If it'll make you feel better I'll have Isono schedule an exterminator to come over tomorrow."

"Alright," the blonde relented. His shoulders slackened with relief, "Guess we betta clean this mess up so I can finish up with dinner."

"Good," the brunette said. He made a movement to grab a stray pan when he saw a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye. What the hell was that? His hand hovered above the pan as his eyes strained to see this mysterious fat, blob in the corner of the dark cabinet. Could it be that Jounouchi was right after all?

"Wait," the brunette called urgently, "What is that?"

Jounouchi craned his head downwards, "What is what?"

"That," Kaiba reaffirmed, pointing at the fat, brown mass that came waddling out of the darkness of the cabinet and onto the kitchen floor.

"Holy shit!" Jounouchi shrieked, "That's it! That's the Godzilla of the roaches!"

The creature crawled out of the cabinets like a demon clawing its way up from hell. Jounouchi hadn't been joking. The thing was enormous, with a shiny exoskeleton and beady, black eyes. It had obviously been well fed, and that fact alone had Kaiba reeling. How long had that beast been hiding in their cabinets?

The shock of its sheer enormity caused Kaiba to tumble backwards onto his hands. As the cockroach began crawling towards he shot backwards, desperate to get away from the monster, "You're telling me _that thing_ has been hiding in our kitchen for who even knows how long?"

"Yes!" the blonde squeaked, "I freakin told ya so! Hurry up and smash it Set!"

Kaiba whipped his head around, searching for a potential weapon. Like hell he'd squish the damn thing with his shoes. A cold chill ran down his spine as Kaiba locked eyes with the roach. There was no telling where the thing might run off to if the brunette took his eyes off of it. He blindly reached for the handle of one of the many pots and pans littering the kitchen floor. The cockroach looked to be a formidable opponent. He would need to be swift and decisive. He breathed a sigh of relief when his fumbling hand gripped the metallic handle of a frying pan.

He lifted the pan high in the air and prepared to strike, but as he swung his arm Jounouchi grabbed him, and tightly held him back, "Wait! Not that one. That's the pan I use to cook breakfast!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The bug dies now!"

The brunette struggled to shake Jounouchi off of him but the blonde was persistent, "No! I told you not that one! Use another one!"

"No. This has to end. I'm not going to give the bastard a chance to escape while we're arguing over a frying pan!"

The shiny beast crawled closer to the pair. It stared the two down with a menacing glare when suddenly

"Holy shit!" Jounouchi screeched, "The bastard can fly!"

The cockroach spread its wings like a bird taking flight and launched itself off of the ground. There was a loud, sickening buzzing noise emitting from its beating wings. There weren't many things that Kaiba feared, and he definitely wasn't afraid of bugs, but there was something so completely derailing about finding out that the giant demon in the cabinet could fly.

Jounouchi let out a less than manly scream and pulled Kaiba to his feet. Together, the pair staggered forward, elbows colliding and knees knocking into each other as they tried to escape. Jounouchi tripped over a pot on the floor and still hand in hand, the two stumbled over. Kaiba fell, doubling over the kitchen counter to catch himself while Jounouchi fell face down on the ground. The damn thing was heading straight towards them! He needed to do something.

His eyes widened as he spotted his briefcase. The metal briefcase once deflected a bullet shot at him. He was more than confident it could protect him and Jounouchi from a pathetic bug. He gripped the handle and swung his briefcase. He grunted angrily when it failed to connect with anything and he swung again.  
As he swung blindly, the buzzing around him continued to grow louder, as if the roach was taunting him. The sound flew straight past his ear and with an angry huff he swung his briefcase in a 360 degree motion.

Unfortunately, just as Jounouchi was trying to get up, the back of the poor blonde's head connected with the edge of Kaiba's briefcase, cracking loudly against Jounouchi's skull. By the time he'd realized what would happen, it was too late. Kaiba could do nothing but watch as the force of the swing knocked the blonde face first back onto the ground. A strangled, betrayed cry wretched out of Jou's throat before his face was violently mushed onto the ground. The impact was so hard that he saw stars just before slumping onto the ground in a boneless heap.

"Katsuya!" Kaiba cried.

He tossed his briefcase aside and dropped to his knees. He desperately examined the back of the blonde's head, cringing at the swollen lump that was forming, but relieved to find no sign of blood. He'd always said Jounouchi had a thick skull. At least it paid off for once.

"Fuggin' what da hell Seto," Jounouchi slurred, his voice muffled from being on the ground. He struggled to push himself off the ground.

He grunted as Kaiba gripped his shoulders and pulled the blonde into his lap. Painful tears collected at the corner of Jounouchi's brown eyes as he struggled to open them. Kaiba cursed quietly, rubbing at the tender back of Jounouchi's head, "I didn't see you getting up, you idiot."  
Jou squinted through the tears, "Ya totally knocked me out."

"I didn't see you getting up!" Kaiba stressed. He cupped the blonde's head gently, as he tried to sit him up, "I apologize for hitting you, but you should've looked before you got up."  
"And…ya shoulda look'd bef'or ya swang," Jounouchi croaked.

"I already apologized!" Kaiba argued. He pillowed the injured blonde against his chest and stroked the blonde's swollen skull as gently as he could. Jounouchi whined miserably, wincing despite the brunette's soft touch.

Jounouchi buried his face into Kaiba's shirt and sighed, "It looks like the damn thing got away while we were arguing."

Kaiba frowned. He cradled Jounouchi's head to his chest and gently brushed the bangs from his face, "It's not over yet, Katsuya. The beast may have won the battle, but we're going to win the war."

Jounouchi shook his head. He could see the cogs turning in the brunette's mind and he knew the taller boy was probably plotting some complex, crazy scheme. But whatever his plan was, they were in it together, "Alright crazy ass. I know ya scheming something."

He gave Kaiba a thumbs up and smiled, "Whateva it is, count me in."


	19. Partners

_**Guyssssssssssssss. Thank you for the reviews on both ffn and ao3. You guys make me so happy. :,) here's another quick update. I got the idea after rewatching the Battle City Arc (season two was totally my favorite season) and I totally dig the idea of two person duels. I may even work up the brain juice to even write a chapter or two about it. My cousins and I used to do double duels all the time when we were kids. On a completely side note, I once dueled a guy whose entire deck was made up of Exodia cards. -_- he managed to draw all the pieces he needed in three turns.**_

"Are you gonna enter that new Duel Monsters tournament?"

Kaiba raised a brow, feigning ignorance, "What tournament? You'll have to be more specific."

"Ya know, the one that Zigfried von Scroeder is having? I got my invitation this mornin and I was wonderin if ya were gonna enter too."

"Why?"

"I dunno," was Jounouchi's lazy response. He readjusted himself atop Kaiba's desk, tucking one knee under his chin and leaving the other dangling limply. His eyes followed the brunette's fingers as he typed a code for the new game he was working on, "I just figured ya might wanna go seein as though ya a top ranking duelist and you've known Zigfried for a while is all."

"Hn. I have no intentions of being a part of von Scroeder's pathetic new tournament. I'm sure he's trying to make a lame attempt at imitating my KC Grand Prix," Kaiba snorted.

"Nah, I don't think those were his intentions," Jounouchi said slowly, "Did ya even read the invite he gave ya?"

"No."

"Huh, well it sounds like a lot of fun. I think you should reconsider Set," Jounouchi said. He idly picked at the tear in the knee of his jeans, "Maybe we could see some of our old opponents."

Kaiba paused. His fingers hovered above his keyboard as he looked the blonde in the face, "Answer me this. Will Yugi be attending?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. I called him last night hadn't decided if he was gonna stay in Egypt with Bakura or if he was gonna go to Germany for the tournament," Jou said, scratching his chin.

"Then I won't be attending," his eyes fell back to the screen and Kaiba resumed his work, "Yugi is the only person I want to face off with in a duel, and if he's not going to the tournament then it would be pointless waste of time."

The blonde's shoulders slumped. He looked a bit deflated and his voice didn't sound as cheery when he responded, "Well wouldn't ya wanna go just to have fun with me? Or maybe just to cheer me on? I know that's not really ya thing but I figure since we're dating and all it could kinda be like a fun, little mini-vacation for us or somethin."

"Sorry to disappoint, but you're a big boy Katsuya. If want to go, go. Don't make decisions based off of me."

Jounouchi shrugged, "Well it's just that it's a partner duel and all. Zigfried and his brother Leon are hosting the competition together and as a twist the duels are gonna be doubles instead of singles. Anybody who wants to join has to have a dueling partner."

"I definitely won't be attending then," Kaiba said with a dry laugh, "You know better than anybody I don't play well with others. I won't need to enter a tournament where you need somebody to help you battle. I'm better off on my own."

"Huh. Well, I thought you'd say that," Jounouchi said in a defeated tone, "Guess it was still worth a shot. I kinda like the idea of doing a double duel. It's pretty fun to team up with one of ya pals. Ya get to see the other person's skill head on and ya get to test ya own. It's all about chemistry, ya know? If ya duel with someone ya have chemistry with nothing is impossible."

"Spare me the friendship crap," Kaiba deadpanned, "What's the point of dueling with someone else when you can get the job done yourself? What's the point of sharing the glory? There can only be one true King of Games. You can't share the title. That's just how it is."

A ragged sigh caused Jounouchi's shoulders to slump even further, "I know, I know. I just kinda thought it would be fun to duel with ya. I mean, I think we have great chemistry, ya know? I bet that together we could be unstoppable. With your Blue Eyes and my Red Eyes we could prolly wipe the floor with the competition!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "As much as it pains me to say this Katsuya, we both know it. You're just not on my level. I would end up carrying your weight along with my own in a partner duel."

Jounouchi's brown eyes narrowed as he glared at the brunette, "Would not! You've even said it yourself, I'm getting better and better. You wouldn't know how well we would duel together if we never try."

"Fine. I admit you're probably not a third rate duelist. You're second rate, at the very least, but we don't even have similar dueling styles. You've got a warrior based deck and I've got a dragon based deck. You rely on luck while I rely on power. We aren't compatible. Duel wise anyways," Kaiba said, not bothering to look up at the blonde.

"Fine whatever," Jounouchi huffed, "If it bothers ya so much then I'll just pick someone else to be my partner in the tournament."

"See?" Kaiba said in a condescending tone," That's the spirit. Duel with someone on your own level. Who knows, maybe you'll learn a thing or two at Zigfried's tournament, although you'll never learn enough tricks to beat me."

The blonde sighed loudly once again. He scratched the back of his neck as he considered his choices, "Well the tournament isn't til next month. I guess that's plenty of time to find a partner. I already have a few in mind."

Kaiba quirked a brow at this, "Oh? Such as?"

"Otogi. I don't really like the guy cause he's trying to push up on my sista but he's a good duelist."

"Useless," Kaiba retorted.

"Well then there's Rebecca Hopkins. Ya know, the little American girl who used to have a crush on Yugi? The one who hacked into Kaiba Corp's main frame?"

"Hn. She's smart, I'll give her that, but she's a foul mouthed brat. You'd spend most of your time arguing with her instead of strategizing."

"Alrighty then, what aboutttt," Jounouchi drawled, "What about Mako? Ya know the freaky fish guy? He's kinda weird but he's a cool guy."

"Don't make me laugh," Kaiba said.

"Ugh. How am I supposed to pick a partner if ya keep putting down everybody I pick?" Jounouchi grumbled.

"I don't know Katsuya. Perhaps you should try choosing better candidates."

"Whateva. I guess if I really can't find a partner then there's always Mai," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba instantly froze. He lifted his hands and folded them neatly over his mouth, "What?"

"Mai. Ya know harpy ladies one through three? Beta tested ya virtual reality game and dueled in ya Battle City tournament. Platinum blonde hair, amethyst eyes? Tends to wear lotsa purple. S'that ring a bell?"

"Your ex-girlfriend," Kaiba clarified.

Jounouchi flushed. He pulled his knee tighter to his chest as he recalled some of him and Mai's fonder memories, "Well…yeah. She texted me yesterday and asked if we could be partners. I told her I'd have to think about it, so I didn't give her a definite answer. Mai's a pretty strong duelist, and if I can't find anybody within the next two weeks I guess I'll take her up on her offer."

"Absolutely not."

"What?" Jounouchi his head to the side. He stared at the brunette, whose blue eyes went from bored and disinterested to icy and dangerous in ten seconds flat. His gaze felt cold enough to freeze hell over.

"I said," Kaiba repeated, his tone aggravated, "Absolutely not."

The blonde blinked. He was obviously confused by the other's sudden anger, "Well, why not?"

"Because I said so, Katsuya. End of discussion," the brunette said in a curt tone.

"Yeah I get that, but why? I mean didn't ya just get through telling me to make my own decisions and to do what I want?"

"You know damn well why not," Kaiba said through gritted teeth.

"No," Jounouchi said slowly, "I don't.

"Yes, you do."

Jounouchi looked up at Kaiba and carefully studied his face. His shoulders were tense and his jaw clenched. His brows were tightly knitted together. His hands were folded over his lips, but if Jounouchi could see them, he'd know they were pulled downwards into a tight frown, "Don't tell me, are you… jealous?"

Kaiba huffed. He fixed his glare at the computer screen in front of him and away from Jounouchi, "No."

For the second time that day, Jounouchi blushed, "Shit. M'sorry. M' such an asshole. I didn't really think that me partnering up with Mai might bug you, Seto. I mean if I do team up with her it wouldn't be a big deal. We're done and over with, ya know? I'm with you now, not her. You really don't have anything to worry about. I mean I do care about her, but it's only as a friend. As far as I know, she knows we're together. She wouldn't try anything. She's not like that. But if it bothers you I can just pick someone else."

His blue eyes hardened as he listened to Jounouchi's rambling, "It's not just her."

"What?"

Kaiba licked his lips, as he carefully selected his words, "It's not just Kujaku. I don't want you dueling with anyone else."

"Let me get this straight. You don't want to duel with me, but you don't want me dueling with anyone else?" Jounouchi asked.

"Correct," Kaiba said in an even voice. He kept his gaze trained straight forward, despite feeling Jounouchi watching him from out of the corner of his eye.

"But, why?" Jounouchi asked, "It's a duel, not a date."

"I don't care. I don't want you dueling with anyone else," Kaiba said. His tone was finite.

"But—"

"No," Kaiba interjected.

"Seto," Jounouchi said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, "Seto, look at me."

Kaiba turned his head slightly and glared, "What?"

"I think I get. Ya don't wanna admit it, but I'm sure ya feelin at lil jealous at the thought of me spending time with someone else. Am I right? Ya don't have to answer out loud if ya don't wanna. Just think about it."

"There's a fire between us when we duel. I don't want you to have that with anyone else," Kaiba said, dropping his gaze.

"Alright," Jounouchi said, nodding. He gave the brunette's shoulder a squeeze and flashed him his million dollar smile, "Don't worry about. I'll just skip out on Zigfried's Duel Feuer Tournament."

The frown at Kaiba's lips pulled tighter, "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," the blonde assured him, "Relationships are all bout compromise, ya know? I don't mind skipping out on the competition cause I love ya. I can watch the competition from home when it's streaming live on the internet."

"Compromise, huh?" Kaiba echoed.

"Exactly. S'like how ya hate it when I toss my clothes on the floor when it comes outta the laundry. Instead of narkin on me like ya usually would ya gave me my own little corner in our room to toss my stuff in."

"Alright," Kaiba decided, "I understand."

Jounouchi grinned excitedly, "Really? So are ya sayin I taught ya something?"

"No, Katsuya. I know what compromising means," Kaiba said, deflating Jou's bubble, "I meant that I understand what to do about this situation."

"Oh, well okey dokey. Watcha gonna do?" Jounouchi asked. He cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy.

"You're going to enter Zigfried's silly little tournament," Kaiba said, "and I'm going to be your partner."

Jounouchi gave a low whistle," Nice idea hot shot. Kinda sounds like the one I had. What's got ya changing ya mind all of a sudden?"

"It's simple really. I don't like Zigfried von Scroeder. He tried to sabotage my competition and destroy my company. This is the perfect opportunity to crush von Scroeder and promote my company at the same time. It's free publicity. You and I will be modeling the latest model of my duel disk system and there will be plenty of duelists watching the competition. They be intruiged to hear such top ranked duelists will be competing. They'll see that the newer version of my Duel Disk is far more superior and it will render the older version obsolete," Kaiba paused, and a maniac expression watched over his face, "It'll be just as you said.

We will be unstoppable. I can use this opportunity to perfect some of the new strategies I've been working on, and I can use the other duelists as my guinea pigs. You can only go so far dueling a computer. If these tests prove effective then I can use them on Yugi the next time we duel, and pretty soon I'll be the King of Games! As for the Duel Feuer Tournament, it goes without saying that I will be the reigning champion and King of this 'doubles' competition. This plan is fool proof. Ahahahaha!"

Jounouchi winced as he watched his lover laughing, "If you're gonna be the king, then what'll I be?"

Kaiba's laughter slowly died down. He whipped his head to the side to face at Jounouchi. The blonde could tell from the look in his eye that Kaiba had thought Jounouchi said something stupid.

"My prince, obviously."

"Awww," Jounouchi cooed, "Really?"

"Of course," Kaiba snorted, "It's a doubles tournament. We both can't be king, and since I'm far more superior, that makes me the true king. You're not one to be trifled with either. By the time I'm through with you you'll be a Duel Monsters champion. It's only fitting that you'd be my prince."

"You're really something else, Set," the corners of Jounouchi's mouth turned upwards into a happy grin. Sure, the brunette's compliment was a rather back handed one, but Jounouchi couldn't help but feel pleased with himself. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as manipulative as that little sneak Mokuba, but the blonde had a trick or two up his sleeve. Even if Kaiba hadn't fallen for Jounouchi's gamble, the blonde was sure he could've changed the brunette's mind one way or another (wink wink, nudge nudge).

"I look forward to dueling with you, partner."


	20. Ideals

_**The chapter in which Kaiba keeps inadvertently modeling the main characters of his games after little thing i wrote at two am. Might revise in the future. I just wanted to get my ideas out before I fell asleep and forgot.**_

"The next game proposal comes from Kaiba-sama himself," Isono directed. He motioned from the Kaiba Corporation's creative board of director's to the large screen behind him, "Here you will find a general layout of Kaiba-sama's new game as well as in depth descriptions regarding the plot and main characters."

Kaiba leaned back in his chair at the head of the table, "I've created a new RPG for my virtual reality pods. Once my proposal passes at this committee I would like to begin beta testing immediately. I'm sure you will find my latest design to be of the highest quality. I expect no objections."

The group of men in front of him stared at the screen before staring at each other, each of them silently begging the other to speak up. To speak out against Kaiba Seto, one had to be prepared. Both physically and mentally. He could be just as brutal as he was blunt. They murmured to each other quietly, trying to be as discreet as possible under the scrutiny of their boss's demanding, eyes. It wasn't that their boss's proposal was bad. It was just that—

"Ni-sama," Mokuba said, perking his head up from his cell phone, "Haven't we seen this main character before?"

"What?" Kaiba demanded.

Mokuba slid his phone into his pocket and sat up in his seat, "I've seen this character design before. 'Joey' from your first person shooter game, 'Catalyst'. 'Katsuma' from the post-apocalyptic, open world game we just released last month. And now 'Jurdoc the Brave' from this new RPG you've been creating. Don't you think they look a little similar?"

One of the men on the creative board spoke up a bit nervously, "It's good to draw inspiration from our personal lives, Kaiba-sama, but you keep designing all of your protagonists the same way."

"I don't know what you're talking about, "Kaiba sad curtly. He crossed his legs underneath his desk and folded his hands over his mouth, "I base my character designs on what would be the most ideal. You want players to like him. The hero must be brave, and driven by a strong sense of morality. He must be strong, but to deter his attitude from being too intense, he should have a good sense of humor. This makes his more appealing. By giving him a just reason to fight, you make him more relatable. Boys should want to be him, and girls should fawn over him. So naturally, he must be handsome.

I've done my research. I know what designs are good, and I know which ones are bad. I have yet to design a game that's been a flop. I can't say the same for some of you, however."

"But Sir," another man said, "just hear us out! We aren't saying your designs are bad, but don't you think consumers will get bored if all your main characters are just cookie cutters of the last? They are all muscular, and tan. Heroic, and brave, with a tendency of equipping a large weapon. They all have a strong jawline, and blonde hair. Doesn't that…doesn't that sound a bit familiar?"

Kaiba blinked, and narrowed his eyes at the older man, "What are you getting at?"

"They all look like Jounouchi," Mokuba said bluntly.

"That's ridiculous, Mokuba," the elder Kaiba brother said, shaking his head, "Katsuya is only five foot, eight inches. I design all of my characters to be over six feet tall. Katsuya's shoulders aren't as broad, and his jaw isn't as sharp. They're clearly different."

"Come on! Can't you see it?" Mokuba asked, "Fugata, help me out. Give it to him straight."

The mustached man next to Isono bowed apologetically, "I beg your pardon Sir, but as of late your designs have in fact resembled Jounouchi-sama."

Mokuba nodded agreeably, "Good. Now what about you, Isono?"

"I must also agree, Kaiba-sama," Isono said. He sweated nervously as he felt his boss eye him with a slight amount of betrayal.

"I don't see it," Kaiba said stubbornly.

"Seto," Mouba whined, "Think about it, would you? Don't you think your characters look like Jou-nii? Even a little bit?"

Leaning back in his chair, Kaiba regarded the screen in front of him. So maybe his characters had a slight resemblance to Jounouchi. What of it? Kaiba drew inspiration from his life. He'd based the character 'Adina' in his first virtual reality game after his brother after all. Statistically, his heroes were very likeable. They were relatable, and funny and they were brave, and good natured. It wasn't like he had anything or anyone in mind when he programmed the designs. They just came to him. Although, those brown eyes staring at him from the screen did seem oddly familiar.

Alright. So maybe, just maybe his subconscious based his concept of the "perfect hero" off of Jounouchi. The other man was likable. And in all honesty, he couldn't think of a single person Jounouchi met that hadn't liked him. He was everything Kaiba wasn't, and everything Kaiba wanted. He was warm and he was bright. He was the first thing Kaiba thought of when he heard the words, brave, strong, or loyal. Was it so wrong to model his characters off of Jounouchi?

He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, "I suppose I can see your point, little brother."

"Good, Nii-sama. We aren't suggesting that you drop idea for 'Jurdoc the Brave' completely, but just switch it up a little," Mokuba said, giving his older brother a thumbs up, "Your game design is just as awesome as ever big brother. You might even outsell my game after you make your adjustments."

The brunette smiled fondly at his brother's teasing, "Alright. I'll redesign 'Jurdoc the Brave. I suppose I should thank you all for speaking up."

The members of the creative board smiled at each other excitedly, but their smiles dropped as soon as their boss began speaking again. "But I won't. Had Mokuba never said anything you fools never would have gotten the courage to act. Between now and the next meeting, I expect you all to grow a back bone and start submitting better ideas. I can't carry Kaiba Corporation all on my own."

"Yes Sir," the men chorused solemnly.

"And as for you Mokuba," Kaiba continued, "Don't think I don't know what that cheeky little grin means. I expect you not to breathe a word of this to Katsuya. You and I both know he would have a field day with this."

The raven haired boy pouted, "You're no fun."

"Meeting adjourned."


	21. My Boyfriend's Father

**I'd meant for this too be more in character, but there are no brakes on the fluff train. I regret nothing! I think there ought to be more fics out there where Jou's dad gets a chance at redemption, and he's not some crazy, drunk, asshole who rapes his son. If everyone can get over the whole Kaiba Death T incident, and the whole Atem putting Kaiba in a coma thing, Jou's dad should have a chance to be a good father. And I would kind of like Mokuba to get a chance to have a nice family since he had a pretty shitty childhood… A bit rambly with a kind of abrupt end, I'll edit this a bit more when it's not the middle of the night.**

It'd been a week since Jounouchi Katsuya last visited his father in the fancy rehabilitation center where he currently resided. Sure, the young blonde didn't like the idea of leaving his father, but the old man needed to get better. In fact, his father had agreed to it himself. After a brief falling out all those months ago Jounouchi senior had decided to clean up his act. He said he couldn't lose his son, not after he'd already lost his wife and daughter. Katsuya was all he had left.

So his father packed his things and started rehab. He quit drinking and he quit gambling. He severed all ties with his old buddies and started focusing more on his son. He had years of father son time to make up for, after all.

After signing in at reception, Jounouchi and the Kaiba brothers were greeted by the blonde's father in the rehab center's game room. He looked better than he had in years. His dirty blonde hair and messy attire was just the same as ever, but it seemed the light had finally returned to his father's eyes. And on another note, he was finally starting to lose his beer belly. Now all his father needed was a haircut and a shave.

His father grinned as he stood from his seat and waved at the trio, "Well, well. If it isn't my favorite son and the Kaiba brothers."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes, "Otou-san, in case you've forgotten, I'm your only son."

"Doesn't mean ya can't be my favorite," Jounouchi senior countered. He opened his arms and wiggled his fingers, "Don't just stand there. C'mere and give yer old man a hug."

"Alright Pops. You asked for it," the young blonde grinned. He pulled his father into a bone crushing hug, laughing as his father squeezed his back almost as hard. Since he began sobering up, Jounouchi senior began acting like the father Jounouchi once knew. It warmed the blonde's heart.

From behind Jou's back, his father motioned at the two brothers awkwardly standing to the side. He smiled as he said, "That means you boys too. Get ova here, wouldja?"

Mokuba wasted no time and bounded forward, nearly knocked the father and son over as he joined the hug. Kaiba slipped out of his spot in the corner and reluctantly joined the hug as well. He allowed Jounouchi senior to pull him into the group hug and ruffle his hair. He wrapped his arms around the three and gave them a light squeeze.

Jounouchi senior, Kaiba learned, was just as touchy feely as his son. He was quick to hug, or clasp you on the shoulder. The brunette wasn't especially used to people touching him, especially "father figures". He couldn't fault the blonde's father, however. Jounouchi senior had no clue of his past with his step father. He didn't particularly like or dislike the blonde's father. If anything, he was rather neutral of the man's presence. And although reluctant, he accepted Jounouchi Mabuchi into his little family. Accepting the older man meant accepting his affectionate gestures, though he was quite sure Jounouchi senior enjoyed forcing affection on him to push his buttons. It wasn't so bad, he supposed. It was a hell of a lot better than receiving lashings on his back.

When the older man pressed his lips to the brunette's temple, Kaiba felt the scratchiness of Jounouchi senior's stubble and the familiar smell of cigarettes and peppermints flooded his nose. The small gesture stirred a strange feeling in his gut. It brought memories of a time long ago. A time where his own father greeting he and Mokuba with kisses. He brought a hand to his face and rubbed the spot gently.

The man may have been a drunk, but he had his redeeming qualities. Any man able to raise such an amazing person as Jounouchi Katsuya couldn't be entirely bad. When given the chance, he owned up to his mistakes and took the opportunity to change. That was something Kaiba could admire. Jounouchi senior was kind to his son, and it seemed that the rehab was bringing Jounouchi senior back to the man his son once knew. Kaiba was grateful for that. He knew how awful "fathers" could be. And if it made Jounouchi happy, then he could put up with a bit of discomfort.

"It's good to see you again. Jounouchi-san," Mokuba beamed.

Jounouchi senior lifted the raven haired boy off the ground and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Told ya, ya don't have tah be so formal, kiddo. Ya can call me 'Otou-san', if ya want. You boys are practically my own now."

"R-really?" Mokuba asked, his eyes shining brightly.

Kaiba's eyes softened as he gazed at his brother. Mokuba never got a chance at having a normal family. Their mother passed before Mokuba got to meet her, and their father was stolen away shortly after. Their relatives cheated them out of their inheritance and left them to rot at the orphanage. And, Kaiba Gozaboru… living with the man was absolute hell. Jounouchi senior was relatively harmless when sober. He was able to be the father figure Mokuba needed in his life. His presence offered a sense of stability they never had. It was comforting Kaiba supposed, but he wouldn't be calling the man "Dad" anytime soon.

The older man nodded eagerly, "The more the merrier."

Jounouchi grinned and clasped his father on the shoulder, "So how ya holdin up, Otou-san?"

His father his shrugged his shoulders, "Good. Food's great and the nurses are hot. What more could a man want?"

"I guess you're right," the blonde laughed.

The four of them sat at their usual table by the window. Mokuba produced a deck of cards from his pocket, smiling ruefully, "Want to play cards?"

"Sure thing, shrimp," Jounouchi senior agreed, "We can play poker."

Jounouchi sighed, and wagged his finger at his father in a scolding manner, "Or we can play crazy eights. I won't support your old gambling habits."

"Don't be such a wet blanket, Katsu. Ya know I stopped gambling the same time I stopped drinkin," his father huffed, "Sides, those two would rob me of all my money if we did gamble. I'd still kick yer ass though."

"I'm not being a wet blanket old man," the blonde said, "I just want ya to hurry up and get better. And we'll see who kicks whose ass. Deal the cards, Mokuba."

The raven haired boy shuffled the deck and distributed the cards. They each collected the cards and placed them in their hands. When Mokuba flipped over the first card, Jounouchi nodded towards him.

"You go first, kiddo."

The raven haired boy tossed a card on the table gracefully, "Okay, but just so you guys know, you're all going to lose. I'll bet I can even beat you too, Ni-sama."

Kaiba smirked, as he added a card to the pile, "We'll see, little brother. Though it's a given Katsuya will lose."

"M' not gonna lose, Rich Boy," Jounouchi huffed as he drew a card from the deck.

"Really? Seems as though you're losing already," Kaiba snorted.

The blonde stuck his toungue out at the taller boy playfully, "Ya just had beginner's luck. Get ready to eat your words."

His father blinked as he watched the exchange. He nudged Mokuba with his elbow, whispering softly, "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," Mokuba whispered back, "They act like they're fighting but they're just flirting. You get used to it eventually."

"Huh," the older man said, adding a card to the pile,"S' kinda cute, I guess."

"No way! Not when they're always making heart eyes at each other," Mokuba muttered.

Jounouchi senior ruffled the small boy's hair, "That's what happens when you're in love, boy. Do ya have a girlfriend yet?"

"No, I'm only casually dating," Mokuba said.

The blonde's father nodded approvingly, "Good. Stay as single for as long as ya can boy. Women will end up driving ya crazy. S' why Katsu bats for the other team I'll bet. He always had a knack for choosing the bad women."

Jounouchi perked up upon hearing his name. He eyed the two suspiciously, "What are you two little sneaks talking about?"

"Nothing, boy. Mind ya damn business," his father said, pushing his son's face away.

"Fine," he grunted. He pointed at his eyes then pointed at his father and Mokuba, "But m' watching you two."

"Well ya should be watchin the game, it's your turn and it looks like ya still losin."

"Damn, again?" Jounouchi whined as he drew another card from the pile, "And I was feelin lucky today, too."

"You need to rely less on luck, and more on skills, Katsuya," Kaiba chastised.

"Potato, potah-to," Jounouchi said, waving his hand dismissively. He looked up when he felt his father kick him from underneath the table, "Ow, that the hell, Tou-san?"

Jounouchi senior ran a hand through his hair, whispering, "Look alive, boys. Sorata-san is coming this way."

"That nurse ya like?" the blonde asked blankly, "Give it up old man. She's too young for you."  
"Hush boy. Ya aren't helpin," his father hissed.

"I think you have a chance with her, _Otou-san_ ," Mokuba whispered. He waved excitedly at the nurse and used his sweetest voice as he called out to her, "Sorata-san! Over here!"

Jounouchi senior wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye as his chest swelled with pride, "No that's what I'm talking bout. I see who I can really count on."

The older woman smiled as he waved at Mokuba and made her way to their table. She clasped her hands together happily, "Jounouchi-san! How lovely, your family is visiting again?"

"Ah, yes," the man said, nervously scratching the back of his neck, "They come every Wednesday."

"It's good that you have such a nice support system," she said, patting Jounouchi on the back, "It makes the road to recovery much easier."

Mokuba grasped Jounouchi's senior's arm with a pout, "I'm just sad we don't get to visit more often. I get worried that Otou-san will get lonely."

The woman raised a hand to her mouth, shaking her head sadly, "Oh, you poor thing!"

"It would be nice if somebody could keep him company when were aren't here," the raven haired boy continued dramatically as he nuzzled the older man's arm. From underneath his hair, his coal grey eyes narrowed at Jounouchi and his brother.

"Oh yeah," Jounouchi muttered, "Wouldn't want Pops to get lonely."

Kaiba folded the cards in his hand together neatly, "We worry quite often."

"Don't you boys worry anymore," Sorata-san said determinedly, "I wouldn't mind checking up on your father every now and then."

Jounouchi's father flushed a dark shade of red, "Ah, well, that isn't necessary, Miss."

She shook her head, "I insist! How could I say no to such thoughtful children? Do you honestly want your boys worrying over something so silly?"

"No, no! Of course not!"

She smiled, "Then it's settled! We can work out the details later on, Jounouchi-san. For now I'll leave you boys to your game."

"Thank you, Sorata-san! You're so nice," Mokuba said sweetly.

She winked at the raven haired boy, "You boys have a nice day."

The older man waved at the nurse fondly. As soon as she was out of sight he gathered Mokuba in his arms and gave the young boy a tight hug, "And this is why you're my favorite."

Jounouchi's squinted at his father, "Thought I was ya favorite?"

"I'm sorry," his father said, petting Mokuba's hair, "Who are ya again?"

"Har, har, very funny old man. I know ya love me."

His father rolled his eyes, "I love ya more if ya helped me out."

"Ya shouldn't use little kids to help ya pick up chicks, Tou-san."

"But I wanted to help, Jou-nii," the boy agrued, "I've helped you plenty of times. Like the time you broke Seto's—"

Jounouchi waved his hands wildly, abrupting cutting the boy off, "Aahaha. Okay, point taken."

Kaiba raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"We'll talk about this later," Kaiba mumurmed, "So don't get too comfortable."

His dad gave a low whistle, "Looks like you're in the dog house now, boy."

"No thanks to you two."

"Ya shouldn't blame yer problems on otha people, Katsu. S' not settin a very good example for the kid."

"Yeah, yeah," Jounouchi said, shrugging his shoulders. After a brief moment of silence his father coughed loudly.

"Hey, boy," Jounouchi's father said, casually scratching his chin.

Jounouchi looked up from his hand and squinted, "Yeah, Tou-san?"

"Ya visited yer sister the otha week, right?"

"Mhm."

"Say, uh, how's she doin'?" his father asked. Jounouchi senior fidgeted in his seat as he spoke, "She doin alright in school and stuff?"

"Oh, yeah. Shizuka is doing great, Pops," the young blonde said, smiling fondly as he thought of his younger sister, "Unlike me, she's got smarts. She does great in school and she's just as beautiful as ever. I'm practically beatin the boys offa her with a stick."

Jounouchi senior laughed. His laugh was equally as loud and raucous as his son's, "Ah, that's my girl. I've always known she was special, Katsu. I knew it the moment I held her in my arms after she was born. She takes after yer mother, ya know."

"What bout me?" Jounouchi asked, feeling slightly offended.

His father rolled his eyes, "Ya take after me. We Jounouchi men always get the shit end of the stick."

The young blonde bobbed his head in agreement, "Ain't that the truth."

"…So, what about yer Ma?"

This caught Jounouchi by surprise and he placed his cards face down on the table in front of him, "What bout Kaa-san?"

"Well, uh, how is she?" his father asked.

Jounouchi pursed his lips as he considered his father's question. His father hadn't seen his mother or Shizuka since the split. And before his sister's eye operation, Jounouchi also hadn't seen the woman in years. He used to secretly harbor a resentment towards his mother for leaving him and taking Shizuka, although he was long past it. Was his father trying to move on as well?

"Ma. Hmm, well, she's good. Got a nice house," Jounouchi said, "Her cooking is just as good as I remembered it. She's got a new boyfriend and everything."

Jounouchi watched as his father slumped backward into his seat, "S' good I guess. The woman always was too good for me. Another thing bout Jounouchi men is that we tend to go after the ones that're hard tah get. Right, sour puss? I'll bet ya had my boy working extra hard to earn ya favor."

Kaiba shifted in his seat as Jounouchi's father elbowed him playfully.

"Don't tease him so much, Pops," the blonde laughed, "You'll give him an aneurism."

"Ha, ha," the brunette grumbled. He tended to end up the butt of the jokes whenever he was around the father and son.

"Aw don't get mad, snookums," Jounouchi said, wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulder, "We only mean it in good fun. Ya know I love ya."

"Get off of me, you oaf."

As Kaiba struggled to peel the blonde off of him, Jounouchi grinned, "Don't struggle. It'll only make me love ya more. Help me out, Mokuba."

"Oh, so now you want my help?" the raven snorted. He stood from his seat and wrapped his arms around his elder brother, "I'm only doing this cause I love Ni-sama."

"Knock it off," Kaiba grunted as Jounouchi squished his cheek against the brunette's.

"Shhh," Jounouchi said, "Just let us love you. Pops, come on."

His father gathered the three boys in his arms and squeezed them tightly, "Well isn't this just the damnest thing? This here is a picture worthy moment."

"Ya damn right, Tou-san," the blonde agreed, "But that's alright. We'll always have this memory."

"The memory of you all assaulting me against my will?" the brunette clarified.

Jounouchi smiled against Kaiba's pale cheek, "If that's what you want to call it."

Kaiba sighed, slackening his shoulders, "Whatever. This isn't so bad, I suppose."


	22. All I Want For Christmas

_**Here's a little Christmas fluff chapter. I'm in a good mood and I'm super excited that one of my favorite mangas, Honto Yajuu was just updated! It's a hilarious yaoi romcom about a police officer and a member of the yakuza. It's a no bullshit no angst manga. Here's the link if you want to check it out: .me/read-manga/honto_yajuu/**_

"Seto! Come ova here and tell Santa what ya want for Christmas," Jounouchi cooed. He wiggled his eyebrows and patted his lap inviting.

Kaiba gave the blonde a glare cold enough to freeze hell over, "Fuck off. And take off that stupid hat."

"Santa Claus doesn't give presents to naughty boys, ya know?"

"Who needs Santa when you have money?" Kaiba asked. His tone was light, and teasing.

Jounouchi chuckled, "Ya such a scrooge."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Don't press your luck, or I'll cancel that stupid Christmas party you're throwing for your friends."

" _Our_ friends."

"I don't have friends. I have only have an adorable younger brother and an idiot boyfriend."

A childish pout tugged at Jounouchi's lips, "Don't be like that. The gang is excited to see ya and Tou-san's glad to be out of the rehab center for the holidays. If ya really don't wanna have the party we can just keep it between us."

"Do what you want, Katsuya."

"You always say that," Jounouchi said with a ragged sigh, "What about what _you_ want?"

"I've already told you. I don't need anything," Kaiba grunted.

The blonde rolled his eyes. Kaiba and his damn pride. The man was willing to spoil his brother and Jounouchi, but when it came to himself, he wanted nothing in return. Did he have some kind of complex?

"It's Christmas," Jounouchi whined, "Humor me?" He gave his lap another eager pat.

"…Alright," Kaiba said reluctantly, "If it'll shut you up."

He crossed the living room to the sofa, and eased himself into Jounouchi's lap. The blonde's arms instantly locked around his waist, safely securing him in place. Kaiba was sure that he was probably crushing Jounouchi, but the blonde made no indication of discomfort. On the contrary, he looked annoying satisfied with himself.

Jounouchi nosed his way into Kaiba's hair and smiled, "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I've already told you, I don't need anything."

"Didn't ask what ya need. I asked what ya wanted," Jounouchi laughed. It rumbled upwards from his belly reverberated against Kaiba's back.

Pink stained his cheeks and his body grew uncomfortably hot as Jounouchi squeezed his knee, "What do I want?" he echoed.

"Mhmmm," Jounouchi hummed. He nuzzled the pale flesh of Kaiba's neck with his nose, "I don't have much money, but I wanna make ya happy. I'll do my best to give ya whatever it is that ya want."

His words caused Kaiba's throat to constrict. He squirmed in Jounouchi's lap when the blonde pressed an insistent kiss to his heated flesh, "There isn't anything in particular…"

"Think about it. Anything ya want. I mean it."

How could he think with the idiot's hand on his knee and lips against his skin? He was rich enough. He could buy anything he wanted. Money was of no consequence. But—

"There might be something I want, after all Katsuya," he whispered.

Jounouchi instantly perked up and his hand slid up Kaiba's thigh, "Good. It might be a little last minute but I'll do my best."

"It isn't something you can buy. Material possessions hold no value to me, other than my Duel Monster cards that is."

The confusion was evident on the blonde's face. Kaiba found it rather endearing, "So…ya want me to get ya new cards?"

Kaiba sighed and slackened into Jounouchi's grip. He really was an idiot after all.

"No."

"Then what?" Jounouchi pressed.

"You, you imbecile."

It was Jounouchi's turn to blush, "Ya want me for Christmas?" he asked as he pointed at himself, "'S pretty cheap gift."

A small smile tugged at Kaiba's lips, "I know."

The soft kisses on his neck turned into playful nips, "Ya not supposed to agree, asshole."

"Would you prefer I lie to you?"

"Seto."

"Alright," Kaiba relented, "You may be a reckless, foul mouthed idiot, but you're mine."

"Ya don't want, well I dunno, cake or nice clothes or fancy cars?"

"No Katsuya. Don't they say that the best things are what money can't buy?"

"So what am I supposed to do on Christmas?" Jounouchi whispered into Kaiba's ear, "You say that you want me. But do you _want_ me? Cause if ya do I'll take care of you all night. If I'm gonna be ya present I gotta pull out all the stops. I'm talking butt naked with nothin but a bow on my head."

The sudden mental image caused Kaiba to smirk, "Hn. Merry Christmas to me."


	23. Mindfuck

_**The chapter in which Jou tries to get on Kaiba's nerves, but he's ten years too early to play mind games with him**_

Jounouchi was masculine. That fact was undeniable. Jounouchi was well muscled and he wore heaps of cologne. He liked to go to the gym and he liked to play sports, and he had a distinctive musk about him, no matter how many times he showered. He could also grow an impressive amount of facial hair in a short amount of time.

It made his face rough, as opposed to the smooth skin on Kaiba's face. Kaiba didn't particularly hate the sensation, nor did he particularly dislike the way the stubble framed Jounouchi's face. It made Jounouchi look rugged, and it caused a pleasant stirring in Kaiba's gut.

So when Jounouchi finally shuffled down into the kitchen (late for breakfast as usual) and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's wasit, Kaiba didn't disprove of Jounouchi's less than smooth face.

"Mornin, handsome," Jounouchi greeted, pecking Kaiba on the cheek. The scratchiness of Jounouchi's lips tickled Kaiba's skin.

"Good morning," Kaiba echoed, setting his coffee mug onto the kitchen counter, "You're late."

"S' the weekend babe. What's there to be late for?" Jounouchi laughed.

"You said you would accompany me to work," Kaiba said, noting the way Jounouchi's stubble scraped across his jaw.

"And I will," Jounouchi insisted, "Right after ya give Daddy a kiss."

Kaiba stiffened, glaring at the blonde from the corner of his eye, "I beg your pardon?"

Jounouchi licked a line from Kaiba's jaw to the corner of his mouth and the hairs on his face brushing wonderfully across Kaiba's skin, "Give Daddy a kiss."

"Never refer to yourself as that again," Kaiba hissed, despite enjoying the blonde's previous teasing.

"Why not?" Jounouchi cooed, rubbing soothing circles into the brunette's lower back, "Bet you'd like it if we tried it."

Kaiba gave the blonde an angry shove, "Absolutely not. Go shave your face and get in car when you stop acting like a moron."

"Don't be like that," Jounouchi mumbled, shifting his hands lower on the brunette's lean form, "I know ya like it. So hows about ya stop bitchin and let Daddy give ya a nice, relaxing mustache ride?"

"Goodbye Katsuya," Kaiba deadpanned. He wrenched himself out of Jounouchi's grip, careful to keep his back to the blonde. His face was tinted a bright shade of red and his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. He couldn't let the idiot know he was getting to him.

"Aw, come on. You're no fun," the blonde whined, sticking to Kaiba like glue, "If you tell the driver to roll up the partition we can have a quickie in the back seat."

"Stop it! Get the hell away from me."

The blonde's hands moved south to grip a hand full of Kaiba's ass. His voice was low and husky, "Alright, a quickie right here then, since you're so eager."

Kaiba curled his hands into tight fists, his face flaring from Jounouchi's relentless teasing, "Katsuya, enough!"

"Mmm, babe I'll make ya feel so good," Jounouchi purred, "You'll really be calling me Daddy by the time I'm through with you, ya sexy little minx."

"Katsuya," he said through clenched teeth. To accentuate his point, he batted the blonde's inquisitive hands with a resonating smack, "I'm not against violence. I will knock the stupidity out of you if I have to."

Jounouchi cracked a rueful grin at the sight of the brunette's angry face, ""I'm just teasing," he leaned forward and stole a kiss from Kaiba's frowning lips, "But ya look so damn good when you pout."

"Honestly," Kaiba spat, though his eyes were soft, "What do I see in you?"

"Killer abs and a good sense of humor."

"I suppose there isn't much else," Kaiba drawled. He smirked as he watched Jounouchi's playful grin contort into a thin frown.

"You are such a fucking asshole."

"Oh? But I thought you loved me," Kaiba inquired. He locked his arms around Jounouchi's neck and pressed himself flush against the blonde, "Daddy."

The effect immediate. Jounouchi flushed a deep shade of red as all his blood shot to his groin. He whined in desperation as Kaiba chuckled and untangled himself from the blonde.

"Fuck," he groaned, "I knew you're just dicking around but that was so hot."

"Hurry up and get ready," Kaiba said with a victorious smirk, "If you're fast enough, we may have enough time to take care of your little problem."

Jounouchi nodded and licked his lips, "Wait here. I'll be back in five."


	24. Lightweight

_"I knew this wasn't a good idea."_

Jounouchi grunted as he struggled to support a very drunk Kaiba Seto. At least they managed to make it out of the restaurant and into the car with the CEO's dignity intact. He teetered and wobbled a, but with Jounouchi and Isono's support, the mighty CEO did not stumble. At least not until after he'd made it into the car. Getting him back into their home, now that was a different story. Jounouchi would drag him if he had to. After dealing with the drunken antics of his father and his father's friends his entire life, he wasn't too keen on looking after a drunken Kaiba, no matter how cute.

At least drunk Kaiba wasn't that bad though. He was a lot more talkative with his inhibitions lowered, and he relatively seemed to be a happy drunk. Jounouchi was grateful for that.

But damn Kaiba and his pride. The brunette wasn't a drinker. He never was. Jounouchi knew Kaiba had reached his limit after the ninth shot, but he insisted on continuing. He was Kaiba Seto, and he would be damned if he lost at anything, even a measly drinking contest with a few business partners. He never backed down from a challenge.

"K'suya," Kaiba whined, his head lolling from side to side, "'Suya, my head's s-spinningg."

The blonde sighed, casting an annoyed look at the brunette, "We're almost home, kay? Just make it up the stairs and I'll lay ya down on the couch and give ya a nice glass of water."

"Mmmmm," the taller boy hummed. He groped the front of Jounouchi's pants, much to the other's horror, "Are you going to sex me?"

The normally stoic, and rigid brunette was far too handsy for Jou's liking. Jounouchi's face turned a bright shade of red and he tried to look anywhere but at Isono or the Kaiba Mansion's butler's face.

"Set, stop it," Jounouchi snapped, slapping the other's hand away, "Ya need to behave."

Kaiba's shoulders shook as he giggled, "Don't wanna."

"I don't care. Now pick up your feet and walk up the stairs."

Clumsy, uncoordinated arms locked around Jounouchi's neck and sloppy, wet kisses were pressed to his cheek. Jounouchi grimaced. Kaiba's breathe reeked of vodka, "Want you," he slurred. His voice low and the pupils of his eyes blown wide.

"Jounouchi-sama?" Isono inquired, "Do you need me to…?"

Jounouchi shook his head, "It's okay. I've got him. Could you run inside and boil some tea? I'll meet you in the living room."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, come on now, you," Jounouchi commanded, "Up the stairs."

His demand was pointedly ignored.

"Want you," Kaiba repeated in a low, husky tone. He kissed and laved at Jounouchi's face with his tongue, pushing up against the blonde on unsteady feet, "Want you now."

"What am I gonna do with ya?" Jounouchi wondered aloud at his drunken lover. He planted his feet firmly on the ground as he heaved the brunette off his feet, and carried him up the front steps, bridal style. Kaiba squealed and giggled in a way that Jounouchi knew the taller would regret the next day.

Sober Kaiba hated being carried, but drunk Kaiba had no qualms about it. He licked at Jounouchi's jaw and whispered lewd remarks into his ear.

Jounouchi blushed and did his best to fight off Kaiba's inquisitive hands. He nearly collapsed from exhaustion when they made it to the living room. Kaiba burst into a fit of giggles and laughed so hard he gave himself the hiccups. He clutched his sides as Jounouchi laid him on the couch.

"*Hic*, K'suya," Kaiba whispered.

Jounouchi sank onto the ground next to him as he panted. He glared at the laughing brunette, "What?"

The brunette tried to sit up, but failed, and flopped back down, "Suya I'm *hic* dizzy."

"Just close ya pretty little eyes and go to sleep, Set."

"But K'suya *hic*, I'm really dizzy. I think I'm going to—"

He paled as he watched Kaiba's pale neck constrict as he coughed, "Shit, do ya have to barf?"

Kaiba nodded weakly.

"Fuckkkk!" Jounouchi cried. He thanked every god he could think of that Kaiba's butler had a bucket, towels, and pain killers laid out on the coffee table. The blonde thrusted the bucket at the brunette," Hold this and stick your head in it," he instructed.

He was amazed that the giggly boy complied. Jounouchi stood up and held Kaiba's chestnut brown hair back, patting the brunette's back as comfortingly as he could, "It's okay baby, just let it out," he encouraged as Kaiba heaved and wretched into the bucket.

He cringed as he watched his poor, intoxicated sweetheart throw up. He took the bucket from Kaiba's shaky hands when he was done and wiped his face. Gently, he eased Kaiba back down onto the couch.

"'Suyaaa! I feel likee shit," he slurred.

Jounouchi sighed, "You and me both, babycakes," he sank his head into his hands and sighed.

"Sir, I have the tea," Isono managed kept a straight face despite the pitiful state of his boss and his boss's self-proclaimed "rock." How he did it, the blonde would never know.

"Thank you," Jounouchi said, smiling at the older man. Isono always had his boss's best interests at heart, but Jounouchi was still peeved at him for letting the brunette enter the stupid drinking contest in the first place. Oh well. It wasn't like Kaiba would have listened to what either he or Isono had to say anyways. He stuck a cautious finger into the tea and nodded. It neither too hot nor too cold. He couldn't have Kaiba burning himself if he decided to gulp it down.

He poked Kaiba's lips with the straw, "Drink. Make sure ya sip. Don't gulp."

Kaiba nodded and took a few small sips before beginning to blow bubbles through the straw. The bubbles started out small, and curious before becoming large and splashing both he and Jounouchi in the face with the warm tea. Isono bit back a smile as he watched Jounouchi wrench the straw out of his boss's mouth angrily.

"Heyyy!" Kaiba protested, "I wasn't donee yettt.

There was no use arguing. Jounouchi set the mug down and kissed the brunette on the forehead, "Sleep. I'm gonna go check on Mokuba then I'll come to take care of ya."

"Don't go," Kaiba whined. He gripped Jounouchi's hand tightly, "Don't leave me."

"I'm not leavin ya crazy. I'll be right back."

The brunette was unrelenting, "K'suyaaaa!"

"Alright, already," Jounouchi relented, much to the other's pleasure, "Isono could you—"

"Of course Sir," the older man said, bowing then turning on his heels and leaving Jounouchi and Kaiba in a comfortable silence.

Jounouchi's shoulders slackened as he watched the rise and fall of Kaiba's chest. It was the first time the drunken Kaiba managed to be silent. He shifted restlessly on the couch, rolling to his side and back again. Eventually he settled onto his back and quieted once more.

"Ya know," Jounouchi said, breaking the silence, "Ya gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow."

The brunette didn't respond. The reply Jounouchi got was a soft rustling from Kaiba's clothes.

"Ya gonna wake up tomorrow feelin like shit and ya gonna wish that ya listened to me. No offense, but ya kind of a light weight. I honestly don't know how ya managed to win. I mean it was probably the fact that ya an over competitive asshole…Seto? Are ya listening to me? Kami, baby why are ya taking off ya clothes?" Jounouchi said in an exasperated tone. The brunette managed to clumsily untuck and unbutton the front of his dress shirt.

"I'm hot," Kaiba explained.

Jounouchi shook his head, "Ya don't have to take ya clothes off. I can turn on the fan or somethin."  
"But I'm hot for youu," Kaiba slurred, giggling at his own joke, "Aren't you going to do me?"

"No Seto. You're drunk."

"But I'm also willing," the brunette said, spreading his legs and sliding an enticing hand down his chest.

The blonde screwed his eyes shut, "No," he said firmly.

"But I need you," Kaiba whined, fumbling with his belt buckle and the fly of his pants.

"Not now," Jounouchi said, grabbing his wrists to halt the brunette's actions, "Tomorrow, I promise, but not now. You're drunk and you just barfed, hell you'll probably barf all ova me or fall asleep in the middle of it if I even tried. I'm gonna give ya a bath, put ya in ya cute, silk pajamas and ya gonna go the hell to sleep, alright?"

"Hnn, I like it when you boss me around."

"Good, cause there's more where that came from, you cheeky little shit," Jounouchi said, swatting the brunette on the ass, "I know ya not gonna remember anything of this tomorrow, but you betta believe I'm never gonna let you get this smashed again. Now come on, up you go."

He gathered Kaiba in his arms once more and picked him up off of the couch. Kaiba locked his arms around the blonde and nuzzled his way into the crook of Jounouchi's neck, "Kiss me."

"Hell no," Jounouchi laughed, "I don't care how cute ya are. Ya breathe smells like vomit and vodka, but nice try."


	25. Any Flavor But Vanilla

_**As always thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews! I realize my uploads on affn are out of sync with my uploads on .org. It's my preferred site and i post beta'd and completed uploads there rather than here, but I will still continue to upload chapters on here.**_

"Katsuya," his voice came out in a low, threatening rumble, "Have you been watching pornography on my laptop again?"

Jounouchi jumped from his spot on the sofa, nearly dropping his phone onto the ground. Kaiba was leering over him, and glaring at him with a fierce intensity. Jounouchi's shoulders stiffened, immediately taking on a defensive stance, much like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

"What?"

Kaiba gritted his teeth, the crease in his brow deepening as Jounouchi feigned ignorance, "My laptop. Have you been watching porn on it again?"

The blonde blew out a puff of air, laughing nervously and refusing to meet Kaiba's stare, "Pffft, now way. Definitely not me."

"Enlighten me then Katsuya," Kaiba seethed, "As to who the culprit could possibly be, if not you?"

"I dunno," Jounouchi mumbled, face taking on a pink hue as he balked, seemingly grasping for straws, "Could be anybody really. Hell, it could have been Mokuba. He's at that age, ya know? Curious and horny."

The brunette gave an exasperated sigh, "Why would my straight younger brother be watching gay pornography on _my_ laptop? And something as distasteful as 'Backyard Barebacks', no less?"

"Like I said, curious and horny."

"Katsuya!" Kaiba barked.

Jounouchi sank into his seat and groaned, "Alright, alright! It was me."

"No," Kaiba deadpanned, "I never would have guessed it."

"What's the big deal?" Jounouchi whined, "You were mad at me before for watching straight porn and now ya mad that it's gay porn? I can't fucking win with you!"

"That's not the point!"

"Oh don't give me that!" Jounouchi snorted, "You hate it when I look at girls. Shouldn't ya be glad I'm not looking at tits?"

"Why are you watching pornography in the first place?" Kaiba growled, ripping a cushion off the couch and launching it at Jounouchi's face.

The blonde yelped covering his face just in time to block Kaiba's assault, "Why the fuck does anybody watch porn? I was horny and I needed to get off."

"Oh?" Kaiba yelled, pelting Jounouchi with another cushion, "You could just control the urge like a normal person, or are you no better than some mindless beast?"

The pillow cushion met Jou's chest with a light smack. With new found anger Jounouchi clutched the pillow, and lifted it over his head threateningly, "Normal people will occasionally masturbate! Just cause you're an unfeeling fucking robot with a stick up his ass that doesn't mean the rest of us are too! Maybe you wouldn't be so damn cranky if you beat it off more often!"

Jounouchi launched the pillow at Kaiba's face, growling as the pillow missed him and just barely grazed the tip of his hair, "Don't throw things at me!"

"You started it!" Jounouchi said in an indignant tone, "I wouldn't have to throw shit if ya would quit being a bitch!"

"We wouldn't be having this argument if you weren't such a fucking dog!"

The blonde stood from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at Kaiba, "So now it's my fault?"

"Did it take you this long to realize?" Kaiba shouted, "Your idiocy astounds me."

"Augh!" Jounouchi growled, angrily tugging at the roots of his hair, "If ya don't want me to watch porn on your computer just fucking say it!"

 _"I don't want you to watch porn on my computer."_

"I'll fucking watch it on my phone if it'll get you off my damn back. I only used ya laptop cause the screen is bigger."

Kaiba's eyes took on a murderous glare, "Why can't you just keep it in your pants? Or wait for me?"

"A guy has needs!"

"And does pornography satisfies your needs, Katsuya?"

"Oh my fuck. It's not even like that!" Jounouchi snapped, "Just cause I watch a little porn doesn't mean I love you any less! If you don't me watching it so damn bad I won't."

"Good. I'm glad we had this discussion."

"Oh no you don't Seto," Jounouchi growled, clasping the brunette's wrist as he turned to leave, "Compromise! If I'm gonna give a little, so will you. If you want me to give up porn you gotta give me something in return."

"I'm not making a sex tape with you," Kaiba immediately responded.

"I-I wasn't going to ask that," Jounouchi stammered (though the thought most certainly danced around the back of his mind).

"Sure," Kaiba scoffed, "Now what is it that you would like?"

"Gah—shit I don't know," the blonde murmured, kicking at the ground, "Well… ya could try being more open."

"About?"

"Sex."

"Our sex life is active enough."

"I'm not saying it's not!" Jounouchi said, lifting his hands defensively, "I'm not saying that we have vanilla sex or anything, cause you're a fucking beast in bed, baby. M' just saying maybe we could try new things."

"Like what?" Kaiba grumbled, though faintly smirking from Jounouchi's praise.

Jounouchi laced his arms around the brunette's waist, and buried his face into the crook of Kaiba's neck, "Whatever you're comfortable with. We can start out slow."

He relaxed into Jounouchi's touch, smiling faintly, "Alright, Katsuya. Whatever makes you happy."

"You make me happy, jerk."


	26. Death by Dinner

Jounouchi clutched his stomach, groaning miserably. He knew the fish Kaiba made for dinner didn't taste right. Hell, Mokuba even warned him not to eat it, but he couldn't say no to Kaiba. He especially couldn't say no after seeing how proud Kaiba looked to have successfully (but not really) made Jounouchi dinner for a change. His smirk was as smug as he'd ever seen it when Jounouchi downed the first bite. He did his best to grin and bear it, in addition to showering the brunette with praise.

After dismissing himself from the dinner table, Jounouchi dragged himself to Mokuba's room and collapsed on the boy's bed. He figured the little runt would have some sympathy for him, but Kaiba raised his little brother well, and the little jerk blamed was just as cruel as ever.  
He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, "I feel like shit."

Mokuba, poised at his desk, playing some kind of game, didn't even bother to turn around, "I told you not to eat the food Nii-sama made. I really don't know what you expect me to do, Jounouchi. You have nobody to blame but yourself."

Maybe it was his fault for lying to Kaiba, but he couldn't very well tell the other man how awful the food tasted. He couldn't crush his sweetheart's enthusiasm, and he sure as hell didn't want to sleep on the couch.

"A little sympathy would be nice?" Jou whined, "Or you could rub my stomach. Get me a bucket maybe?"

"If you throw up in my room I'm telling Seto you took his favorite shirt. He's been looking for it all week."

"Ughhhhh," Jounouchi mumbled, he threw his arm over his face as his stomach churned, "I could be dying. Is this really how you're going to treat me?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to die, Jou-nii. Just tell Nii-sama his cooking made you sick and let him take care of you. But," he added as an afterthought, "if you do die, don't do it on my bed. I'd hate to have your ghost hanging around my room."

Jounouchi whimpered as his stomach gurgled and churned, "You are such a brat. Tell your brother that I love him, cause with you ignoring my needs I won't make it through the night.."

"I will do no such thing. Get up and tell Seto the truth, or I will," the raven haired boy threatened.

"No!" Jounouchi protested, "What if he gets all…?" Jounouchi moved his hands in dramatic motions and made unintelligible noises.

"Upset?" Mokuba supplied, "Distraught? Angry?"

"Gah, I don't know. He's your brother! You know what I'm talking about. This is the guy that threatened to commit suicide if Yugi beat him at Duelist Kingdom."  
Mokuba shut his laptop and spun around in his chair, "Okay, I see your point. Seto can be a bit dramatic at times, for lack of a better word, but he's not going to hate you for saying that dinner sucked."

Jounouchi blew a sigh of relief.

"If anything, he's going to hate you for lying to him and hiding this from him because you thought he couldn't handle the truth."

"Oh my Ra are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

"Neither. I'm here to tell you to stop acting like a big baby!" Mokuba snapped, "I've had to tell Nii-sama things he doesn't want to hear too. My brother is strong. He's had to hear far worse things than you telling him that he can't cook. Get off your ass and go tell him how you feel."

"Do I have to?" Jou said, his voice muffled by Mokuba's blanket as he tugged it over his face.

Mokuba crossed his legs and folded his hands into his lap, looking eerily similar to his brother, "You don't have to do anything. I'm a kid, not your therapist. If you don't want to listen to me, you don't have to."

The blonde snuggled into the covers and groaned, "Fine! Enough with the guilt tripping. You got me. I'll tell ya brother."

"Good," Mokuba said, "But if Nii-sama kicks you out of bed, you're not staying with me. You talk in your sleep and really it's annoying."

"Yeah?" Jounouchi said, "Well you're really a jerk."

He eyed the sad lump in his bed that was Jounouchi. "Don't pick a fight with me. You're not going to win. Not with all the dirt I have on you."

He opened his mouth to deal Mokuba a saucy retort, but snapped his mouth shut when he realized the kid was right. He climbed out of the boy's bed on unsteady feet and motioned towards the bathroom.

"If I don't come out in thirty minutes you should probably start planning my funeral.

"Dully noted," Mokuba said, his nose crinkling in disgust, "Just make sure you clean up after yourself."

Jounouchi gave him a solemn nod, and shut the bathroom door behind him. Mokuba hadn't personally tasted the fish that his brother had prepared, but judging from the way Jounouchi was retching, it had to be bad. He knew that his brother wasn't much of a cook. Child genius or not, his elder brother had barely been capable of making instant noodles and cereal when they still lived with their biological father. And by the time they were adopted by Gozaboru, the brothers were fed the finest food by the finest chefs, despite their step father's mistreatment. All in all, cooking had never been one of Kaiba Seto's many talents.

There was a familiar knock at his door and Mokuba sighed.

"Come in."

"Mokuba?" his brother asked, as he pushed the bedroom door open and took a step inside.

"Yes Nii-sama?"

"Have you seen Katsuya? I can't find him," the elder Kaiba asked.

"Um, yeah," Mokuba jerking his thumb towards his bathroom door, "Over there."

The two stiffened upon hearing sound loud gagging, and the flush of the toilet. His brother raised a brow at him, and Mokuba gave an innocent shrug.

"Katsuya," Kaiba called. He took a tentative step towards the bathroom, "Are you alright?"

Jounouchi groaned softly, "M' fine. Don't come in."

"Katsuya," Kaiba repeated, in a firmer tone, "What's wrong? Are you ill?"

"Kind of," Jounouchi drawled. He didn't want to hurt the other's feelings, but he also didn't want to keep lying. As Mokuba'd said, Kaiba was going to find out one way or another, "I think I have food poisoning. I uh, I'm pretty sure it was dinner."

Kaiba frowned, "I made you sick?"

The deflated tone in the brunette's voice sent a pang of guilt to Jounouchi's gut, and tears collected at the corner of his eyes. Jou'd always been an emotional crier, and he felt shitty from being sick, but now he also felt miserable for lying, "I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner. I just—you looked so happy. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I'm not a child, Katsuya. I can handle the truth."

Opening the door, Jounouchi emerged head down, and hands clutching his aching stomach, "I know! I'm sorry, Seto. Forgive me?"

His eyes softened as he watched Jounouchi sniffle, and wipe at a stray tear. His cheeks were flushed, and his hair was matted down to his forehead. His shirt was rumpled and there was still a bit of drool clinging to his cheek. In truth, Kaiba felt a stab of betrayal in his gut, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry while Jounouchi looked so sad and disgraceful.

"Don't apologize. This is my fault, idiot," he murmured, "If it'll make you feel better, I promise I won't cook again. I don't like to admit defeat, but it's clear that cooking is a skill that I do not possess."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll help ya the next time you want to make dinner, okay? Learning something new takes time," Jounouchi said. He leaned forward and slumped against the brunette's chest, and unbeknownst to Kaiba, effectively wetting the brunette's shirt with the remainder of tears and a bit of snot.

A small smile pulled at Kaiba's lips, "Alright. But crying will only get you so far, Katsuya. Don't lie to me next time."

"I won't," Jounouchi promised, "Now take care of me, jerk."

"Don't press your luck," His hands slid down the blonde's back and he pressed a biting kiss to Jounouchi's neck, "Or I'll have to punish you."

"Ugh. Nii-sama! I've told you before, not in my room!" Mokuba protested, "You need to maintain a minimum of five feet apart when the two of you are in my room!"

Kaiba smiled against Jounouchi's neck, "My apologies, little brother."

"I don't want to hear apologies, I want to see moving!"

"What a bossy little shrimp," Jounouchi grunted.

"He learned from the best," Kaiba chuckled. He locked his arms around Jounouchi and pecked the blonde on the head.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mokuba exclaimed, "What did I say? Get out."

"Aw come on kid," Jounouchi laughed, "Lighten up."

Mokuba gave the pair a light shove, "You've already soiled my restroom, Jounouchi, so I don't need you making the rest of my room gross. Consider this a free lesson in learning to tell Seto the truth. You two are being gross, so get out of my room."

"But-!"

"Out!"

"You are such a little—"

"Yeah, love you too. GOODNIGHT."

And with that, Mokuba slammed his door shut, leaving his brother to take care of the ailing Jounouchi (who after a few botched attempts at chicken noodle soup on Kaiba's behalf, made a swift and sound recovery).


	27. My Brother's Keeper

Though his elder brother may think otherwise, Kaiba Mokuba was a brat. Mokuba was as clever and he was cunning. At age fourteen Mokuba was already a force to be reckoned with. He was competitive and smart like his brother, but unlike Kaiba Seto, he had a bit of a trouble maker's streak. It was something Jounouchi was well aware of, and willing to hide from the elder Kaiba, so long as the smaller Kaiba didn't betray him.

That's why the little imp was _so lucky_ that Jounouchi answered the phone when Mokuba's school called. Kaiba was up to his shoulders in work and (whether out of sheer exhaustion or sheer frustration Jou would never know) he demanded that Jounouchi act as his secretary and answer his phone. Now Jounouchi didn't think it was a big deal that Mokuba was in trouble for fighting, but Kaiba Seto would have been ballistic. So being the kind hearted person that he was, Jounouchi decided to do everyone a favor and handle the little oopsie himself.

He, along with Fugata, managed to slip out of Kaiba's office unnoticed. They stole away in one of the company's cars and headed straight to Domino Junior High School. There Jounouchi headed straight to the principal's office and found a very angry Mokuba.

"Excuse me?" Jounouchi said, startling Mokuba and causing the boy to turn around, "I'm here to pick up Kaiba Mokuba?"

"And you are?" the principal asked, glaring down at him through her glasses.

Jounouchi gulped. He'd spent most of his school days sitting in the exact same position as Mokuba, and though he'd grown up and graduated, he still felt just as nervous, "Jounouchi Katsuya. A um, family friend."

"But you aren't his legal guardian?"

"Well no ma'am," Jounouchi said, scrapping his chin, "But I have permission to check him out. You can call Kaiba Seto if there is a problem."

His heart caught in his throat as he watched her mull over his words. It was a bluff on his part. He was hoping that the fear of Kaiba's name alone would help the woman be more cooperative. If she really did call Kaiba, he and Mokuba were dead meat.

She tapped her nails on her desk and sighed.

"That won't be necessary. Kaiba Mokuba was involved in a physical confrontation with some boys in his class. He, along with the other boys, will be suspended for a week. All of his school assignments will be emailed to him."

Jounouchi breathed a sigh of relief. A week? That wasn't too bad. As the Vice President of Kaiba Corp, Mokuba would often be excused from school days at a time. All he had to do was hide the runt for a few days and bring him to work with his brother for the rest. This was doable. This wasn't life threateningly catastrophic.

"Yes, Ma'am, of course," Jounouchi said, eagerly nodding, "Will that be all?"

"For now," the prinicipal drawled, "However if Kaiba Mokuba's behavior does not improve I will need to schedule a meeting with his guardian to discuss his behavior."

"Don't worry! He'll improve! I'll make sure of it," Jounouchi said, snatching Mokuba by the arm.

"We'll see about that. The two of you are dismissed."

"Yes of course," Jounouchi said, giving the woman a short bow, "Have a nice day, Ma'am."

She gave a curt nod and Jounouchi pulled Mokuba from his seat, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder as he led the boy through the school and to the parking lot. The kid refused to meet Jounouchi's eyes as they walked. He kept his eyes trained straight ahead of him. Despite being scolded by the principal and his teacher, Mokuba kept his head held high and he didn't let his shoulders drop.

Little brat. The least he could do was look a little sorry.

"Did you tell Nii-sama what happened?" Mokuba asked. There was a raw edge in his tone.

"No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Jounouchi grabbed the boy's ear and gave it a sharp tug, "What do you think?"

"I think that even if you don't tell Seto and he finds out on his own, he'll know when see your signature on the school's sign out roster."

"I've been playing this game longer than ya think," Jounouchi snorted, "I didn't sign my name. I had Fugata sign instead. So long as you're sorry and ya won't do it again, this can stay between us."

"Okay."

"But as soon as we get home you're giving me your phone and your laptop. No ifs ands or buts."

Mokuba looked up at Jounouchi in shock, "What! Why?"

"Cause I'm not just gonna let you off scot free. I need to teach you some kind of moral lesson, so here it is: don't do the crime if you can do the time. I'm not going to let you have a week off of school hanging with your friends and playing games."

"That isn't fair!"

Oh yeah. Mokuba was transitioning from a bratty kid to a bratty teenager just fine.

"I don't wanna hear it."

" But Jounouchi it wasn't my fault!" Mokuba cried

"Like hell it wasn't. Listen up kid, I'm not your brother. You can't fool me with that sad eyed puppy dog pout. I know how it is in school. I was a brat myself—probably way worse off than you _. I don't wanna hear it_."

"But the other kids were picking on me!" Mokuba shouted. His coal, grey eyes sharpened with anger.

"Why the hell would the other little shits pick on you? You're a good looking kid. You're smart and you're rich. Aside from you snotty attitude, what's not to like?"

"You just don't understand!" he cried. His eyes began to water and his voice trembled.

Ah. They whole "you don't understand" routine. Jounouchi was very familiar with that. It was the best excuse he could offer his parents when he had misbehaved in school. It was never his own fault, even when it was his fault. It was funny how now he was on the receiving end of that excuse.

Jounouchi patted the kid on the back, "Calm down. It's not the end of the world. It's only for a week okay?"

"No!" the boy shouted. Tears streamed down his face, _"You don't understand!"_

Jounouchi stiffened. It wasn't like Mokuba to cry to get what he wanted. Jounouchi took a knee and crouched down on the ground in front of the younger Kaiba, "Hey now. Don't cry kiddo. If I don't understand, tell me! Tell me what's wrong," he urged.

He circled his arms around the boy and held him close as Mokuba began to openly sob. His shoulders shook and his voice came out in a choked, gut wrenching cry.

"T-they were saying bad things about you and Nii-sama! I couldn't just stand there and let them say horrible things about y-you!"

His heart dropped to his stomach as he heard the boy cry. He began to stroke Mokuba's back, attempting to calm the boy as his body shook.

Mokuba squeezed Jounouchi's shoulders, holding onto the blonde as if he were his lifteline, "Who cares if you and Nii-sama are both guys? What does it matter? You're both happy and you aren't hurting anybody! Why do people have to be _so mean?_ I didn't want to fight them but they wouldn't shut up! _"_

"Shhhh," Jounouchi whispered, "I know, I know. But it's okay Mokuba! It doesn't matter what they say. That's not important. That's not what matters. You don't have to fight every battle."

"B-but N-nii-sama always protects me!"

"Because he loves you! And I understand why you fought them, because you love him too," Jounouchi clutched the boy tightly, "And I love you. We're a family and we love each other. No matter what anyone says, that won't take our love for each other away. Those brats that are bothering you? Forget about them. They're picking on you because hurt and they're angry inside. Trust me, I used to be a bully too. By fighting them or reacting to them, you are giving them what they want.

If it is too much of a problem I'll talk to those little shits myself, or we can switch you out of that class! Home school you even. Whatever you want. I just can't stand to see you like this kid. Ya breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry Jou-nii," Mokuba whispered.

"Don't be sorry. It's okay," Jounouchi whispered back, "Just smile for me, yeah?"

"I'm too angry to do that right now."

"Come on kid. Just a little, tiny one? Like the ones Seto does when he's trying to smile but he can't help it? Ya know, kinda like…..this?"

Jounouchi screwed his face into his best Kaiba scowl. Mokuba rolled his eyes and covered the blonde's face.

"You're so stupid, Jou-nii," Mokuba muttered, a reluctant smile tugging at his cheeks.

"Hey, there we go!" Jounouchi beamed. He ruffled Mokuba's hair and smiled, "If you promise not to be sad anymore I promise we can get chocolate parfaits on the way home. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
